Unmei
by Ainhoa11
Summary: Cada uno elige el camino que quiere recorrer, pero a veces el destino nos lleva por donde menos pensamos. Ella decidió viajar lejos de su país. Él decidió vivir la vida de un guerrero. No hubiesen podido conocerse sino es porque el destino (unmei) los llevó a encontrarse. Pero lo que será de ellos, aún está por verse. Sanosuke H. x OC
1. Chapter 1

Hakuoki no me pertence (brincos diera). Esto lo hago sólo por satisfacción personal y con el sincero deseo de entretenerles. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

El silencio de la noche de Kioto envolvía el cuartel del Shinsengumi. La noche sin luna, únicamente iluminada por los esporádicos relámpagos que anunciaban la proximidad de una tormenta, parecía aumentar el silencio imperante.

Serizawa bebía sake mientras su mente divagaba en pensamientos mucho más oscuros que la noche. En su interior, su furia contenida gritaba de manera ensordecedora. Su mirada se encontraba fija en la recámara en donde se encontraba la causa de su enojo.

Si había algo que Serizawa Kamo no conocía era el arrepentimiento. Pero en las últimas semanas, se arrepintió por haber asumido el hacerse responsable de ella.

Mientras meditaba, llegó a la conclusión que debió eliminarla hace mucho tiempo. No obstante, Yukimura Koudou había dicho que ella era indispensable para desarrollar la medicina en la cual había estado trabajando en estos últimos años.

- Indispensable…- dijo con ironía - nadie es indispensable… ¡no es así perro!- gritó finalmente mientras lanzaba su copa hacia Ryunosuke Ibuki, quien recibió de lleno el golpe.

- Hey! Y ahora qué sucede - exclamó cansado de tener que soportar los constantes cambios de humor de Serizawa en las últimas semanas.

Ibuki lo había visto enojarse antes, pero en ocasiones parecía ser otra persona, una que incluso parecía no reconocerle.

- Nadie es indispensable perro. Podría eliminarte ahora y conseguir otro perro más eficiente y leal que tú antes de terminar la semana…. Si…. ni tú ni ella son indispensables.

Ryunosuke miró con extrañeza a Serizawa. "¿Ella? ¿A quién se referirá?" pensó Ryunosuke.

Serizawa llevaba horas bebiendo y era evidente que ya había rebasado su límite de tolerancia al alcohol. De hecho, temía que en cualquier momento se descontrolara. En estos meses había sido testigo de primera mano, de lo que Serizawa era capaz de hacer en ese estado. No sabía qué era, pero esa noche Serizawa le inspiraba temor. El mismo temor que debe sentir un ratón en las garras de un gato justo antes de morir.

- Serizawa-san debe descansar además ya se acabó el sake y…

- Ve a comprar más- le interrumpió Serizawa.

- ¿Qué?

- Además de idiota eres sordo perro. Que busques más sake.

- Serizawa-san es muy tarde y ya ha bebido suficiente…

Poniéndose en pie gruñendo como una fiera, Serizawa tomó a Ryunosuke por el cuello estrellándolo contra un poste de madera. "Cómo es posible que en este estado tenga tanta fuerza", se preguntaba Ryunosuke, pero era incapaz de hablar, porque Serizawa prácticamente lo estaba estrangulando.

- Escucha maldito perro, tu amo te ha dado una simple orden. Ve a comprar sake y no vuelvas sin él. De lo contrario ni te molestes en regresar o yo mismo te mataré.

Dicho esto soltó a Ryunosuke quien desesperadamente jadeaba intentando llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno. Él sabía perfectamente que en esta situación era mejor no contrariarlo. Tomó el dinero y se preparó para irse.

Algo en su interior le decía que era peligroso dejar solo a Serizawa. Antes de irse vio cómo Serizawa seguía de pie con la mirada perdida. Si Ryunosuke hubiese prestado mayor atención se hubiese percatado qué captaba la atención de Serizawa. Pero habiendo escapado de la muerte hace un instante, no quiso arriesgarse por segunda vez en la misma noche.

El sonido de los pasos de Ryunosuke alejándose le indicó que ya se encontraba solo. Serizawa vio por fin la señal que estaba esperando. El cuarto que vigilaba por fin quedaba a oscuras, y no había nadie cerca que lo detuviera solo debía esperar un poco más a que se quedara profundamente dormida. Entonces él saldaría cuentas, tomaría venganza y la reclamaría a ella.

- Yoko…

* * *

Hacía años que las tormentas le atemorizaban. Ellas solo agravaban sus noches de sueño interrumpido. Los relámpagos le hacían recordar un pasado que ella prefería olvidar. Cepillaba su largo cabello rojizo, pero sin prestarle mucha atención.

"Fue en una noche tormentosa como esta…" pensó.

Finalmente el golpeteo de la lluvia le hizo volver al presente. Puso sus ojos azul verdoso en el reflejo que la miraba desde el espejo. Si su pasado le resultaba doloroso, su futuro era realmente incierto. Ahora que Yukimura Koudou había desparecido no sabía qué sería de ella.

Sola, con un grupo de samuráis para quienes lo más importante, era el shogunado. Quizás eso le había permitido permanecer en donde se encontraba. Llevaban días buscando a Yukimura. Le habían interrogado al respecto pero ella desconocía qué podría haber sido de aquel doctor, que para ella había significado la oportunidad de continuar con vida.

Pero incluso estar con el Shinsengumi, como ahora se hacían llamar, no le garantizaba su seguridad. Ella no era tonta y sabía que su situación era precaria. No sabía si para estos hombres ella les sería de utilidad o no. Además, se había percatado de la lucha por el poder y liderazgo dentro del grupo.

Por un lado el enigmático Serizawa Kamo, quien pese haber ayudado financiera y políticamente al Roshigumi, su conducta poco honorable, lo convertía en un riesgo para el grupo. Y ella era consciente que él no la toleraba. Se lo había dejado muy claro al llamarla perra extranjera.

Por otro lado estaba Kondou Isami, quien es tan distinto a Serizawa. A veces le resultaba difícil creer que una persona tan gentil como Kondou, pudiese ser el líder de un grupo de guerreros, pero resultaba evidente que sus hombres lo respetaban y estaban dispuestos a seguirle hasta el final.

Su destino estaba en manos de quien lograra superar al otro. Pero lo que Yoko desconocía es que su destino inmediato estaría en manos de alguien más y de quien menos esperaba.

Finalmente, apagó la lámpara de su cuarto y quedando en la oscuridad, se preparó para dormir en su futon.

"Podré pasar cien años en este país y siempre extrañaré una cama. Sólo espero poder dormir algo esta noche" fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de dejarse vencer por el sueño.

* * *

- Regresé justo a tiempo. Heisuke, Shinpachi y los demás llegarán demorados y empapados por la lluvia- dijo para sí Sanosuke Harada mientras caminaba por los pasillos del cuartel que se iluminaban con la luz de los relámpagos que surcaban el cielo mientras que los truenos y la lluvia interrumpían la calma nocturna.

Llovía a cántaros y difícilmente se podía escuchar algo.

- Ciertamente la noche es propicia para una reunión- pensó en voz alta mientras veía que el cuarto de Kondou seguía iluminado.

No era necesario que le dijesen quienes lo acompañaban. Era seguro que con él estaban Hijikata Toshizo y Sannan Keisuke. Y estaba seguro que los temas serían la desaparición de Yukimura y el asunto de Serizawa.

Unos hombres seguían rastreando cada pista acerca de Yukimura, mientras que los otros continuaban con su labor de patrullaje. Por eso era que en el cuartel no había tanta gente como era costumbre.

Por otra parte, Serizawa se convertía en un problema para el Shinsengumi. A este ritmo, pronto habría que tomar una decisión. Pero eso a él ahora no le importaba, solamente quería descansar, y pensó que eso haría al entrar en su cuarto.

* * *

La tormenta se había desatado en el momento perfecto. Serizawa caminó sigilosamente al cuarto donde dormía Yoko y abrió suavemente la puerta. Cerró la puerta tras él mientras la observaba dormir en su futon. Caminó hasta acercase a ella. Por un rato contempló a la mujer en silencio. Su piel blanca, sus rasgos finos, su cabellera ondulada que enmarcaba su rostro y sus labios gruesos, rosados y besables.

Serizawa dejó su espada a un lado y desató su bata sin quitar su mirada de la mujer, dejando su pecho al descubierto. Lentamente como un depredador se acercó a ella, como hechizado por ese rostro. Estiró su mano para tocar su mejilla. El toque hizo que Yoko despertara y se encontrara con alguien encima de ella. La luz de un relámpago iluminó el cuarto y pudo ver que se trataba de Serizawa.

- SERIZAWA-SAN!- alcanzó a gritar aunque nadie escucharía sus gritos con la lluvia y los truenos.

No fue capaz de decir más, porque que ya él le había cubierto su boca con la mano. Sus desorbitados ojos miraban el rostro de Serizawa y lo que veía la aterrorizaba. Su viejas pesadillas regresaban a ella en un cruel deja-vu. Podía sentir el olor a licor emanando de él, mientras se acercaba a besar su cuello, su quijada hasta llegar a su oído. Ella temblaba ante el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de ella. Quería huir pero era imposible.

- ¿No dijiste que debía comportarme de acuerdo a mi dignidad? Pequeña perra…- dijo mientras tomaba entre sus labios el lóbulo de oreja. La respiración de Yoko se aceleraba lo mismo que sus latidos.

- ¿Qué sabes tú de dignidad? ¿Si quiera sabes cómo es un hombre, lo que estar con un verdadero hombre?

Yoko suplicaba con su mirada a Serizawa que se detuviera, mientras una lágrima corrió por su mejilla humedeciendo la mano de él. Serizawa recorrió con su lengua el camino que había realizado la lágrima, mientras sonreía cruelmente.

- Pues bien otro día te enseñaré de dignidad, porque esta noche yo te voy a enseñar lo que es estar con un verdadero hombre.

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: Hola a todos/as. Pues bien aquí estoy estrenándome en esto de los fanfictions. Literalmente tenia años sin escribir una línea. Haciendo limpieza me encontré (como normalmente pasa) con unos fics que mi hermana y yo escribimos hace años. Lo primero que pensé es que necesitan una seria edición. Pero al leer aquellos pininos, la musa dormida empezó a rondarme. Y como me encanta Hakuoki aunque me haga llorar más que una cebolla, aquí me tienen, haciendo una muy humilde contribución a los fanfics en español de esta gran serie. Espero que la historia les haya resultado interesante y que quieran seguirla. No sé que tan larga sea la historia, la musa no se decide aún, pero en fin veremos sobre la marcha. Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Ainhoa11


	2. Chapter 2

Hakuoki no me pertence (brincos diera). Esto lo hago sólo por satisfacción personal y con el sincero deseo de entretenerles. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Kondou Isami y Hijikata Toshizo, explicaban a Sannan Keisuke los por menores de su reunión con el clan de Aizu. Sannan escuchaba pensativamente a sus compañeros. Una vez éstos terminaron de hablar, tomó la palabra.

- Así que esas son las instrucciones del clan de Aizu.

- Así es Sannan-san. Si el Shinsengumi debe subsistir…- dijo Kondou.

- … entonces Serizawa-san debe ser eliminado. - sentenció Hijikata, al tiempo que un relámpago iluminaba la estancia.

Kondou estaba atormentado. Había hecho todo lo posible para que Serizawa renunciara a su cargo y se retirara del Shinsengumi. No obstante, eso no era lo que el señor de Aizu quería. En el corazón de Kondou luchaba la gratitud contra la obediencia.

Kondou deseaba con toda su alma no tener que eliminar a quien, pese a todas sus fallas, los había llevado hasta donde estaban. Por primera vez Kondou Isami entendía que cumplir con su ideal, no iba a ser tan simple como él creía. Estaba obligado a obedecer, pero la obediencia en nada aliviaba la tristeza que sentía. Reconocía su ingenuidad, la misma de la cual Serizawa se había burlado en el pasado. Pero Kondou se había decidido y, si así debía ser, él asumiría el precio.

- ¿Y ya decidieron cuándo y cómo se llevará a cabo?- preguntó Sannan.

- Será en unos días. Sólo necesitamos concretar unos detalles para que todo se haga sin levantar sospechas- respondió Hijikata. - Hay que decidir quienes lo llevarán a cabo. Está de más decir que debemos tener sumo cuidado. Ese hombre no es ningún incauto. Estoy seguro que debe presentir algo. Él fue capaz de delatar a Niimi-san sin mayores contemplaciones, a sabiendas de que le costaría la vida. Debemos estar preparados.

- Estoy de acuerdo. Y ahora debemos considerar otro tema. Aún no hemos encontrado a Yukimura-sensei. Pese a nuestros mejores esfuerzos, no ha sido posible obtener una pista fiable de su paradero. Ni siquiera Yoko-san ha sido capaz de darnos información- dijo Kondou.

- ¿Qué tan informada está acerca de los experimentos que Yukimura-sensei y Niimi-san llevaban a cabo?- cuestionó Hijikata.

- Parece ser que Amamiya-san no está al tanto de todo lo referente al ochimizu, Hijikata-san. Ella colaboró con Yukimura-san traduciendo esos textos, pero no estuvo presente en los experimentos con esos hombres. Si bien ella ha visto una furia, no sé si sabrá que la medicina guarda relación con ellos. No obstante, me pregunto si habrá deducido algo. Tal vez sería conveniente ponerla al tanto, podría sernos de utilidad- expresó Sannan.

- Sannan-san no creo que sea conveniente- exclamó Hijikata - ¿Qué sabemos de esa mujer? Podría intentar traicionarnos.

- Vamos Toshi, creo que exageras. Yoko-san no me parece capaz de algo así. Por el contrario, ha dado pruebas de lealtad, y nos ha ayudado antes- contestó Kondo.

Él había tenido la oportunidad de relacionarse con ella y en verdad, la mujer se había ganado su simpatía y respeto.

- ¡Kondou-san!- , respondió Hijikata. - Tú tienes por costumbre pensar bien de todos y no dudar de las demás personas. Tal vez sería más sencillo simplemente eliminarla.

- ¡Toshi!- grito Kondou.

- Vaya, vaya, Hijikata-san. Esa respuesta es más propia de Okita-san que tuya. Además dudo que tú alzaras tu espada para matar a una mujer. Y sospecho que Amamiya-san goza de tu estimación pues no has refutado los atributos que Kondou-san le ha reconocido- dijo Sannan sonriendo, lo que hizo que Hijikata frunciera el ceño y que Kondou sonriera. - Además si no logramos encontrar a Yukimura-san, necesitaremos del conocimiento de Amamiya-san.

- Hablaré con Serizawa-san mañana. Debo decirle de nuestra intención de usar los cuartos disponibles en su área del cuartel para los nuevos reclutas. Aprovecharé y le tocaré el asunto de Yoko-san. Le solicitaré tener la custodia de ella. Sé que Yukimura-san se la delegó a él, pero viendo su actitud hacia ella creo que le dará gusto liberarse de ese compromiso.

- Haz como quieras Kondou-san- dijo con resignación Hijikata.

Kondou-san le sonrió mientras le respondió - Toshi, sabía que también te agrada Yoko-san.

- …Tonterías…- contestó con desdén mientras que Sannan asintió sonriendo a lo que había dicho Kondou para molestia de Hijikata.

* * *

- Esta noche yo te voy a enseñar lo que es estar con un verdadero hombre- dijo Serizawa.

Con su mano libre fue levantando la yukata de dormir de Yoko, mientras acariciaba su pierna. Ella se retorcía ante la invasión de su intimidad. Trataba de rechazar el roce de ese hombre. Los intentos de ella por impedirle acariciar su femineidad hacían que Serizawa sonriera. Le gustaba que se opusiera, le gustaba conquistar.

- Vamos, no finjas que tú no has estado con otros antes, perrita, hacerte la difícil no te servirá de nada.

Finalmente Serizawa empezó a acariciar salvaje y bruscamente la entrepierna de Yoko quien empezó a gritar de dolor e impotencia, aunque sus gritos eran sofocados por la mano de Serizawa.

El placer que sentía Serizawa, no podía expresarse en palabras. Ni él mismo se había percatado hasta ahora, lo mucho que deseaba a esa mujer. No era sólo su apariencia física lo que lo atraía. Era ese espíritu guerrero en ella. Pese a todos los desplantes que le había hecho ella no se sometía a él. Ella tenía la osadía de desafiarle. Ella tenía ese fuego que en el pasado otra mujer había tenido. Aquella mujer le fue arrebatada por la muerte. Pero esta mujer estaba viva, muy viva y a su alcance. Por eso mismo él había decidido someterla y hacerla suya.

- Eres tan suave- dijo mientras irrumpía la femineidad de Yoko con sus dedos y, con su lengua acariciaba su oreja.

- Vas a ser mía, mía Yoko- le susurraba mientras empezaba a besarle el rostro.

Las quejas de Yoko morían en su boca, la cual Serizawa seguía manteniendo cubierta con su otra mano. Sólo su pavor era mayor que la repugnancia que las caricias de Serizawa le provocaban. Mientras más trataba de cerrar sus piernas más presión ejercía él. Ella no quería que él lograse su objetivo.

Ella tenía que hacer algo, lo que fuese para alejarse de él. Entonces hizo lo primero que se ocurrió. Como pudo logró morder la mano con la que Serizawa le cubría su boca. Lo mordió con todas sus fuerzas e hizo que Serizawa se detuviera al instante, mientras gritaba ante el ataque de la mujer. Pero muy pronto Yoko se dio cuenta que acaba de empeorar la situación.

- Me has mordido… maldita perra- y al decir esto golpeó el rostro de Yoko.

Serizawa fuera de sí continuó golpeándola sin cesar. Con sus brazos libres del peso del cuerpo de Serizawa, Yoko intentaba protegerse, pero era en vano. Pronto empezó a sentir el sabor de su sangre en los labios.

Finalmente Serizawa se detuvo. Yoko sangraba por su nariz y boca. Su mirada estaba desenfocada. Ella trataba con todas sus fuerzas no perder el conocimiento, pero sentía que el cuarto giraba en torno a ella.

De pronto sitió como Serizawa abría a la fuerza su yukata a la altura del pecho. Sintió como sus labios se posaban sobre sus senos expuestos. Percibió como él tomó uno de sus pezones entre sus labios succionándolo, mientras que con su mano apretaba bruscamente el otro seno ocasionándole daño. Pese a su confusión y la tortura en su cuerpo, Yoko no pensaba rendirse. Debía huir.

- Se…Se… Serizawa…san…. ¿por…qué?

La tenue voz hizo que él alzase la vista hacía la cara de ella. Soltando su pecho, levantó su rostro y fijó su mirada en la faz de la mujer a quien había pegado tan brutalmente. Pese a los golpes ella ejercía el mismo hechizo sobre él. Acercó su rostro hasta casi tocar sus labios con los de ella.

- Tú eres la única culpable. Te has burlado de mí.

- Eso no es cierto, yo le salvé aquella vez que…- .

- ¡CALLATE!- gritó Serizawa.

Yoko guardó silencio atemorizada.

- Cállate… a eso me refiero. Me ofendes al insinuar que yo estoy en deuda contigo. ¿Que te has creído?

Yoko midió sus palabras al responder.

- Yo… nunca dije eso… yo solo… yo simplemente no quería que muriese.

Serizawa la miró con extrañeza. En ese momento retiró sus manos del cuerpo de ella para llevarlas al rostro golpeado. Fue como si por un instante hubiese reaccionado a lo que le había hecho.

- Serizawa-san…- susurró mientras con cuidado ubicaba una de sus manos en la mejilla de Serizawa.

No hubo rechazo por parte de él, tampoco intentó detenerla, así que con cuidado acercó sus labios a los de él. Lo besó suavemente. Al ver que no la rechazaba siguió besándolo mientras acercaba su otra mano al rostro de él.

El sabor de los besos de Yoko le resultaron sumamente agradables y pronto él comenzó a besarla también apasionadamente, mientras la acariciaba. Yoko sentía cómo él se colocaba a gatas sobre ella quedando sus piernas entre las de él. Yoko deslizó sus manos hasta llevarlas al pecho de Serizawa, acariciándolo dócilmente, sin dejar de besarle. Él estaba extasiado ante el momento de placer que sentía. Por fin esa mujer sería suya.

Cuando éste cerró los ojos, supo que había llegado su oportunidad. Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, ella golpeó con su rodilla la entrepierna de Serizawa. Él gritó de dolor mientras perdía su equilibrio. Yoko aprovechó el instante para empujarlo, mientras ella se levantaba para correr en sentido contrario y así huir del cuarto.

Serizawa la tomó por el tobillo haciéndola caer, pero Yoko no pensaba rendirse y lo pateó en el rostro hasta que éste la soltó. Ella se reincorporó haciendo caso omiso al malestar en su tobillo o a sentirse semidesnuda. Por fin alcanzó la puerta corrediza, y al abrirla sintió que algo le rozó la espalda, mientras que una punzada de dolor y una sensación de ardor le hizo caer en el pasillo.

Serizawa, había tomado su espada y había alcanzado a cortarla en la espalda. El dolor que él aún sentía en su entrepierna le hizo caer al suelo. Ese dolor además de todo el alcohol que había ingerido, le restó habilidad en el ataque, evitando que el corte fuese letal.

La adrenalina que corría en sus venas hizo que Yoko se levantara nuevamente, y se alejara tambaleándose por el pasillo. Debía buscar ayuda. Kondou la protegería de ese hombre. Cerró su yukata cubriendo sus pechos, mientras corría por el corredor que separaba el pabellón de Serizawa del de los demás. El dolor en todo su cuerpo se hacía insoportable. Podía sentir cómo la sangre corría por su espalda.

Serizawa se levantó al tiempo que gritaba - ¡te voy a matar maldita perra!

Ella lo escuchó, así como las pisadas en su dirección, por lo que reunió las fuerzas que le quedaban y apretó el paso. Por fin a su vista estaban las habitaciones del Shinsengumi y vio que había luz en dos de ellas. Ya casi llegaba. Quería gritar pero no le quedaban fuerzas. Debía entrar en una de esas habitaciones.

"Serizawa se acerca, necesito ayuda" pensaba.

Por fin alcanzó una de las habitaciones iluminadas, abrió la puerta mientras caía dentro de la habitación.

- P-p-por favor, ayúdeme… me va a matar- dijo Yoko, quien yacía en el suelo.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Aquí estamos en el capítulo 2 (palmadita en el hombro). ¿Qué piensan? Espero que le haya gustado.

**Sessha Jazmin** Muchas muchas gracias por tu comentario. En verdad me alegraste el día y me has motivado a seguir. Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo. Ya me dirás.

Gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fic y espero tenerlos de vuelta en el siguiente capítulo.

Ainhoa 11


	3. Chapter 3

Hakuoki no me pertence (brincos diera). Esto lo hago sólo por satisfacción personal y con el sincero deseo de entretenerles. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Ryunosuke protestaba caminando de regreso al cuartel con la botella de sake al hombro, bajo la fuerte lluvia que se había desatado y que le calaba hasta los huesos. Intencionalmente, se había demorado más de lo debido, puesto que en nada le agradaba la idea de regresar con Serizawa.

- Ese Serizawa-san no tiene remedio. Mandarme a buscar más sake en medio de semejante tormenta. Le he hecho esperar así que es muy probable que me golpee.

Después, imitando el tono de voz de Serizawa y haciendo el ademán de tener un abanico en sus manos, dijo:

- ¡Inútil! ¿Por qué te has demorado? Te dije que serías mi perro no mi gato, así que no me des excusas tontas como que estaba lloviendo.

Ryunosuke sonrío amargamente ante la parodia que acaba de representar. Pero la risa pronto se le desvaneció del rostro. Con el semblante serio, meditaba en todo lo que había sucedido esa noche.

Hablando para sí mismo, reflexionaba, "Serizawa-san cada día bebe más. Especialmente desde que tiene esos episodios de dolor. Aquel día en el restaurante bebió tanto que se puso como loco hasta llegar al punto de no saber en dónde estaba o con quien. Es más, parecía que ni siquiera sabía quién era él."

Algo tenía ese hombre, que aunque intentara odiarlo, por alguna bizarra razón sentía pena por él. Tal vez fue por aquella conversación que escuchó sin querer cuando estaba con esa mujer en su cuarto. Descubrir que Serizawa estaba enfermo y de la misma dolencia que sufrió la única mujer que él amó, lo humanizó para él en cierta manera.

Nadie supo, ni siquiera el propio Serizawa, que Ryunosuke había escuchado esa confesión. Y éste, en un acto de lealtad había guardado el secreto, ocultándolo a todos, incluso a Yoko.

Golpeando su mano con su puño, como cuando se tiene una gran idea, Ryunosuke exclamó para sí:

- Ya sé, si le digo a Yoko-san que Serizawa-san está enfermo, que sufre esos dolores y del extraño comportamiento, seguro que ella puede saber qué podría estarle pasando y podría ayudarle.

Pero tan pronto como esa idea llegó a su mente, otra que tenía más sentido tomó su lugar. Mientras rascaba su cabeza dijo

- …mmmm no para qué molestar a Yoko-san. Además Serizawa-san podría intentar hacerle algo si él se enterase que ella….

Ryunosuke se detuvo en seco, con los ojos muy abiertos. La alarma y el pánico fueron adueñándose de él.

"Yoko-san, -pensó Ryunosuke- Serizawa estaba mirando hacia su cuarto, están solos y él se había puesto violento como aquella vez."

- Ella. Él dijo ella, ¡tenía que estarse refiriendo a Yoko-san!- , exclamó Ryunosuke en voz alta.

Los pocos transeúntes que quedaban lo miraron como si de un loco se tratara.

Pronto la sensación de amenaza que había sentido al dejar solo a Serizawa cobró sentido y se maldijo por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Ryunosuke corrió tan apresuradamente como le fue posible el camino que le quedaba de vuelta al cuartel.

- Por favor, por favor, que Serizawa-san no le haga daño- decía para sí.

Entró corriendo por el patio y se dirigió hacía el pabellón de Serizawa. Justo cuando iba a doblar la esquina escuchó a Serizawa gritar -te voy a matar maldita perra- . La sangre se le heló en las venas y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Ryunosuke se detuvo en la esquina, desde donde observó cómo Serizawa se dirigía hacia el pabellón de Kondou y los otros. Al ver el rostro de Serizawa a la distancia, notó que tenía la misma expresión de enajenación que el día que se descontroló en el restaurante. Eso hizo que sus temores aumentaran.

Sin perder más tiempo, corrió hacia el cuarto de Yoko y lo que divisó le dejo atónito. El futon revuelto, la espada de Serizawa manchada de sangre tirada en el suelo. Su vista recorrió el piso y por el pasillo vio un rastro de sangre que iba en dirección del pabellón del Shinsengumi.

- Dios mío… ¡Yoko-san!- gritó Ryunosuke mientras corría siguiendo a Serizawa.

* * *

Sanosuke había dejado su lanza a un lado. Exhausto, estaba preparándose para dormir. Apenas comenzaba a quitarse el haori del Shinsengumi, cuando sintió que su puerta se abría y escuchó un golpe seco en el suelo.

Inmediatamente se volteó para ver qué sucedía, y cuál no sería su sorpresa al ver en el piso el cuerpo de una mujer pelirroja, que evidentemente se encontraba herida.

- Qué demonios…- dijo sin entender claramente lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Con una voz débil y temblorosa la mujer le suplicó: - P-p-por favor, ayúdeme… me va a matar.

Sólo entonces la reconoció. Era Amamiya Yoko, la extranjera que Yukimura dejó al cuidado de Serizawa.

- Amamiya-san que te…

Sanosuke no pudo completar su pregunta, pero de todos modos obtuvo su respuesta. De golpe, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió por completo. De pie, con una mirada que haría temblar de terror al mismo demonio, se encontraba Serizawa Kamo, observando con ira a Yoko quien, lo veía desde el suelo, con una mirada de pavor y suplica.

- Se-Serizawa-san p-por favor…- suplicaba al borde las lágrimas.

Pero los sollozos de Yoko no alcanzaban ya la mente de Serizawa.

- Te voy a matar, maldita perra- gruñó Serizawa y pateó a la mujer en las costillas haciéndole gritar de dolor.

Aquello fue más de lo que un hombre como Harada Sanosuke podía tolerar. La ira se encendió en él y sin dudarlo por un segundo, se abalanzó sobre Serizawa intentando inmovilizarlo.

- Te has vuelto loco Serizawa-san, detente ahora mismo.

Serizawa lo evitó agachándose y desde ése ángulo golpeó el mentón de Sanosuke quien salió impulsado hacia atrás y cayó al suelo.

- Tú no te metas idiota, y tú maldita ven aquí-.

Agarró a Yoko por el cuello, apretándola hasta cortarle la respiración. Ella luchaba por soltarse, pero ya casi no tenía fuerzas, después del esfuerzo que había hecho para escapar. La falta de aire le hacía jadear desesperadamente, tratando de respirar.

- Seri…za…wa…san.

Serizawa, inmisericorde, veía directamente a esos ojos azules, que poco a poco iban apagándose frente a él.

- SUELTELA, LA VA A MATAR SERIZAWA-SAN- gritó Ryunosuke mientras se lanzaba sobre él tratando de liberar a Yoko. - Serizawa-san por favor reaccione.

- Ryunosuke…- dijo desde el suelo Sanosuke viendo como el joven intentaba salvar a Yoko.

La voz de Ryunosuke sólo enfureció más a Serizawa quien se lo quitó de encima y lo tiró al suelo. Fue entonces que Ryunosuke cayó en cuenta que aún llevaba la botella de sake que había comprado y de un golpe la rompió en la cabeza de Serizawa. Eso hizo que Serizawa se trastornara por completo. Dio una patada a Ryunosuke quien cayó nuevamente.

Serizawa miró a Yoko fijamente y asiéndola del cuello la lanzó al interior del cuarto de Sanosuke. Para el espanto de Sanosuke y Ryunosuke, Yoko golpeó de lleno su cabeza contra un mueble de madera, haciéndose un corte del que sangraba profusamente. Ella respiraba fatigosamente tratando de recuperar el aliento, mientras que la habitación le daba vueltas.

"Voy a morir. Ya no puedo hacer nada más. Me va a matar" pensó Yoko mientras volteaba a ver a quién le arrancaría la vida.

Pero no fue eso lo que Yoko divisó. En su lugar, vislumbró como un velo celeste se interponía entre ella y su verdugo. Al enfocar su vista reconoció el haori del uniforme del Shinsengumi. Sanosuke tomó su lanza y se colocó frente a ella como un escudo, dispuesto a matar a cualquiera que intentase hacerle más daño a esa muchacha.

- ¡Harada-san!- exclamó Ryunosuke quien observaba todo desde el suelo del pasillo.

Los ojos ambarinos de Sanosuke brillaban con furia. Serizawa miraba con desprecio a Harada. Este hombre no lo detendría.

- Quítate.

- No lo haré.

- Que te quites he dicho.

- Tendrás que matarme Serizawa-san, y te advierto que antes que lo hagas yo te mataré, porque no voy a dejar que le pongas otro dedo encima a esta mujer.

"Me está protegiendo" pensó Yoko, quien solo veía el haori celeste con mangas ribeteadas en blanco. "Es uno del Shinsengumi… ¿pero quién es el que me está protegiendo?"

La visión le fallaba a Yoko y el cuarto se le oscurecía a ratos. Ya casi no sentía su cuerpo. Entonces lo supo. Ella estaba muriendo.

* * *

- Entonces eso lo decide todo, creo que podemos dar por terminada la reunión de esta noche, salvo que alguno de ustedes…- dijo Kondou cuando fue interrumpido por Sannan.

- ¿Escucharon eso?

- ¿Qué cosa Sannan-san?- preguntó Hijikata.

- Me pareció que había escuchado discutir a alguien. Debe ser que la tormenta me ha engañado pero…

- SUELTELA, LA VA A MATAR SERIZAWA-SAN.

Los tres hombres se levantaron al mismo tiempo, mirándose entre ellos con una expresión de sorpresa y conmoción.

- ¡Ese fue Ibuki-san!- , exclamó Hijikata mientras abría rápidamente la puerta del cuarto de Kondou.

Los tres comandantes vieron desde el umbral de la puerta, a Serizawa de pie frente al cuarto de Harada. Ibuki, empapado por la lluvia, estaba tirado en el suelo y parecía que Serizawa peleaba con alguien más.

- Maldito sea ese hombre. Es Serizawa-san, creo que está peleando con Harada-san- exclamó Hijikata.

Rápidamente Hijikata, se dirigió al cuarto de Sanosuke, seguido de cerca por Kondou y Sannan. Cuando los tres hombres llegaron al cuarto la situación los desconcertó. Sanosuke, de pie y con un golpe en el mentón, amenazaba con su lanza a Serizawa, quien tenía unos golpes en el rostro, y detrás de Sanosuke, en el suelo, había una persona obviamente herida y aparentemente de gravedad.

- ¡DETENGANSE AHORA MISMO!- grito Hijikata - ¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó, entrando al cuarto junto con Kondou y Sannan.

Serizawa los miró por sobre su hombro. Sanosuke no abandonó en ningún momento su postura. De pronto los ojos de los recién llegados quedaron con una expresión de asombro ante la escena frente a ellos.

- ¡Yoko-san!- finalmente pudo exclamar Kondou, quien había reconocido a la persona que se encontraba en el suelo siendo protegida por Sanosuke.

- ¿Serizawa-san, tú hiciste esto? ¿Por qué lo ha hecho Serizawa-san?- preguntó Kondou, casi gritando.

En ese momento Serizawa recobró la cordura. Vio a Yoko en el suelo respirando pesadamente. Vio en qué condición se encontraba ella, y miró a sus manos. "¿Yo hice esto?" pensó Serizawa. Pero, su rostro imperturbable no demostraba sorpresa, dolor ni pesar. Por el contrario, arrogantemente, se limitó a responder.

- Esta perra me ha ofendido y debe pagar por ello- aunque su voz ya no sonaba tan iracunda como hacía unos instantes.

- Serizawa-san -dijo Sannan en su tono sereno y dando un paso adelante– lo que sea que esta mujer te haya hecho, ya ha sido suficientemente castigada por ello, por lo que la ofensa ha quedado reparada. Le pido por favor, que la deje ir- dijo finalmente mirando fijamente a Serizawa.

- ¡Sannan-san!…- protestó Hijikata quien no podía permitir que uno de los comandantes del Shinsengumi maltratase de esa forma a una mujer, pero Kondou puso su mano en su hombro, indicándole que guardara silencio y se detuviera. Hijikata iba a reclamarle a Kondou, cuando vio su mirada llena de rabia e impotencia. Comprendió que esto también era difícil para Kondou.

- Bien- dijo Serizawa mientras salía del cuarto.

Antes de salir se volteó y ordenó, - No quiero volver a verla en mi pabellón. Si sobrevive, ustedes serán responsables de ella.-

Hijikata apretó su puño mientras miraba con desprecio a ese hombre. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas matarlo en ese mismo momento, y no poder hacerlo le hacía hervir la sangre en sus venas.

Al salir del cuarto, Serizawa vio a Ryunosuke, quien lo miraba temblando desde el suelo del pasillo. Serizawa miró en el piso la botella hecha añicos y el sake derramado.

- Maldito perro, haber desperdiciado un buen sake de esta manera por nada.

Y sin decir más Serizawa regresó a su cuarto.

La conmoción estaba lejos de finalizar. Sanosuke había tirado su lanza y tenía en sus brazos a Yoko, quien tenía el rostro ensangrentado y estaba a punto de desvanecerse. Al colocar su mano en la espalda de ella, la mujer se quejó. Se percató entonces que su mano estaba manchada de sangre. En aquel momento, notó que ella tenía un corte en la espalda. Los demás hombres se acercaron a ellos y los rodearon mirando ansiosamente a la herida.

- Kondou-san, Hijikata-san, Sannan-san, ella está muy mal. Necesita un médico- señaló Sanosuke con preocupación.

Kondou asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que ordenó

- Toshi, tú y Harada-san lleven a Yoko-san a mi cuarto, estará a salvo ahí. Sannan-san busca a Yamazaki-kun, para que atienda las heridas de Yoko-san mientras llega Matsumoto-sensei. Ibuki-kun tú sabes dónde vive el doctor Matsumoto, explícale lo sucedido y haz que venga inmediatamente.

- Sí- respondieron todos al unísono a las instrucciones de Kondou. Sannan e Ibuki salieron a buscar a las personas que le habían encargado.

Sanosuke cubrió con el haori de su uniforme, el cuerpo malherido de Yoko. Hijikata le ayudó a levantarla y a colocarla en sus brazos. Ella se quejó por el daño que el movimiento le causaba. Eso hizo que por un momento reaccionara y abriera sus ojos, los cuales se clavaron en el rostro de Sanosuke.

- Ha-ra-da-san- murmuró ella.

- Ya estás a salvo Amamiya-san, tranquila- le respondió Sanosuke.

- No temas. Vamos a ayudarte- le dijo Hijikata.

Ella vio que los labios de Harada se movían, pero no lograba entenderle.

- Resiste Yoko-san, no mueras- le pedía Kondou.

Los párpados le pesaban y la vista le fallaba. Sanosuke vio que ella estaba a punto desfallecer.

- No cierres los ojos, mírame, Amamiya-san- insistió Sanosuke. - Amamiya-san quédate conmigo.

La voz de Sanosuke, le hizo concentrarse una vez más en él, y por fin escuchó algo de lo que le decía - Amamiya-san quédate conmigo- . Ella clavó sus ojos en los ojos de Sanosuke, en esos hermosos ojos ambarinos, que parecían un par de estrellas brillantes en el cielo. Yoko ya no escuchaba nada.

Sentía como el peso de sus párpados aumentaba. No pudo soportar más, y cerró los ojos pensando en esos dos luceros, conservándolos en su memoria, antes de perder el conocimiento, completamente ignorante de las palabras que le decían los hombres que trataban de salvarle la vida.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Creo que las estoy torturando mucho verdad? Pobre Yoko. La escena en la que Sano protege y luego la toma en sus brazos fue sublime escribirla. (aunque esté mal que yo misma lo diga)

No estoy loca (espero jajaja) pero cuando escribo puedo visualizar la acción como si fuese una película. Vamos a procurar que en el próximo capitulo ya no maltraten a mi OC (jejeje).

**Vicky-chan16** gracias por tu comentario y me alegra que te encantara el capitulo. Serizawa es un personaje intenso pero interesante de escribir. El porque de sus acciones (si es que lo hay, pues en verdad él es como es porque le da la gana jejeje) se irá develando más adelante. Y seguiré escribiendo para ustedes en tanto tenga fuerza y la musa inspiradora no me suelte. Solo espero que me tengan paciencia y me acompañen en la jornada.

Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, aunque no dejen review igual se agradece (pero se aprecian los comentarios)

Hasta el siguiente capitulo.

Ainhoa11


	4. Chapter 4

Hakuoki no me pertence (brincos diera). Esto lo hago sólo por satisfacción personal y con el sincero deseo de entretenerles. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

"La muerte debería ser pacífica, sin traumas, rápida. De la misma manera como se extingue una vela. Pero veo que no es así. La muerte puede ser cruel, inmisericorde. Te muestra lo que ha sido de ti, lo que has vivido, incluso aquello que habías olvidado. Te ves cometiendo errores que luego quisieras no haber hecho. Las decisiones, que hubiese tomado de manera distinta si en ese momento hubiese sabido cómo acabarían las cosas. Y ahora mientras yazco en lo que son los últimos momentos de mi vida, ha llegado mi turno de ver desfilar ante mí mi pasado".

* * *

_Abro mis ojos a la oscuridad que me rodea y me envuelve como un manto. No hay sonidos, todo es silencio. No peso. Siento que floto. Intento hablar y es entonces que me doy cuenta que estoy sumergida en agua. El sabor a sal me quema la nariz y la garganta haciendo arder mis pulmones. ¿Hacia dónde puedo ir? ¿Cómo orientarme entre tanta oscuridad?_

_Sobre mi cabeza, veo un resplandor. De nuevo la oscuridad, seguida nuevamente de otro resplandor. Arriba. Tengo que ir arriba. La oscuridad va quedando atrás, voy a la luz. _

_Al salir a la superficie, respiro y me encuentro tirada en un piso empedrado. No puedo moverme. Y no estoy sola. Ojos, risas, palabras que no puedo entender. Y unas manos que me sujetan firmemente al suelo._

_- ¡No por favor, por favor, por favor!_

_ No puedo moverme. Oigo voces y risas. Luego viene hacia mi una sombra, veo unos ojos y luego una mano que me agarra. _

_- ¡NOOOO! _

Seis meses antes…

- ¡NO POR FAVOR!-

La mujer abrió los ojos mientras gritaba y quedaba sentada en su futon, resoplando. Jadeante miró a su alrededor. Aún no amanecía. Pasó su mano sobre su frente, empapada de un sudor frío.

Su pesadilla nunca duraba tanto. Pero mirando al espacio vacío del cuarto recordó con tristeza que ya no habría nadie que la despertara de sus pesadillas.

Hacía dos meses que Hiroshi había fallecido. Él fue su única compañía y amigo en los casi cinco años que llevaba viviendo en Japón. Gracias a él aprendió a leer y escribir el idioma así como las costumbres del país. Amamiya Hiroshi le dio una nueva identidad y le ayudó a vivir la nueva existencia que el hado le había entregado.

De nada valía intentar dormir. Aún debía faltar un par de horas para el amanecer. Caminó hasta la mesa llena de papeles. Encendió una vela que pronto iluminó la sencilla estancia. Yukimura-sensei, la única visita que recibía, vendría a buscar la traducción de estos libros.

Tomó su pincel y en su mente pudo ver a su viejo amigo, y escuchar su voz que le decía "recuerda Yoko, el trazo debe ser seguro, firme…". La joven mujer sonrió ante el dulce recuerdo, mientras dijo en voz alta imitando a Hiroshi cuando le regañaba con ternura.

- …que no se diga que Amamiya Hiroshi no te enseñó correctamente.

Abrió el libro y continuó leyendo donde se había detenido ayer: there are some elements that could enhance human performance. Suspirando empezó a escribir en su cuadernillo: hay algunos elementos que podrían mejorar el rendimiento humano…

* * *

El sol había salido hacía rato para cuando Yoko dejó de lado su pincel y miró orgullosa su cuadernillo.

- Terminé.

Se levantó del suelo. Pronto se había cambiado de su yukata de dormir a un sencillo kimono. Tenía labores que hacer ese día. Amarró las mangas de su kimono, y se colocó un delantal para hacer sus labores de limpieza. Después de limpiar la pequeña casa, lavó la ropa, preparó como desayuno unas bolas con el arroz que le había sobrado del día anterior.

Estaba tan acostumbrada a cocinar para dos que se le hacía difícil romper el hábito. Se consolaba diciéndose a sí misma que así se evitaba pensar qué debía preparar en el desayuno del día siguiente. Cerca del medio día una niña del lugar llegó hasta su casa.

- Buenos días Amamiya-sensei- saludó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Buenos días Misaki-chan- contestó alegremente, al reconocer la voz de la pequeña sin necesidad de verla, al tiempo que le abría la puerta.

- ¿Cómo ha seguido tu mamá, Misaki-chan?

- Mucho mejor Amamiya-sensei. La medicina que le preparó le ha ayudado muchísimo.

- Me alegro, y me imagino que vienes por su última dosis, ¿no es cierto?

- Sí- contestó la pequeña que aún no cumplía ocho años.

Sonriendo Yoko fue hasta su alacena, tomó el frasco y regresó a la entrada donde le esperaba la niña.

- Con esto se mejorará completamente.

- Muchas gracias. Mi papá me pidió que le entregara esto, él mismo los pescó- , dijo la pequeña mostrando orgullosa los cuatro pescados.

- Muchas gracias Misaki-chan. Serán un excelente almuerzo. Por favor dale las gracias a tu padre de mi parte.

- Lo haré. Hasta pronto sensei, muchas gracias.

- No hay de qué, hasta pronto.

La pequeña atravesó el jardincillo de plantas medicinales que había en la entrada y al llegar al final se topó con un hombre. El sujeto se la quedó mirando con su semblante serio.

- Buenos días- dijo el extraño con seriedad.

Ella le devolvió la mirada. Un temblor recorrió la espalda de la pequeña.

- Buenos días señor... yo… ¡ya me voy!- y sin más salió corriendo hacia su casa.

- Buenos días Yukimura sensei. Parece ser que asustó a mi paciente.

- Buenos días Yoko. Creo que los niños no me tienen confianza.

- No lo esperaba hasta mañana, pero pase usted. Me han dado estos pescados, porque no descansa un poco y almuerza conmigo.

- Eso suena muy bien, Yoko. Acepto tu invitación.

Yukimura Koudou entró en la casa. Observó los libros que, le había dejado meses atrás y los escritos de Yoko sobre la mesa.

- Veo que has estado trabajando Yoko.

- Terminé al amanecer. Porque no lo lee mientras preparo la comida.

Yukimura no necesitó que le insistiera mucho y empezó por los escritos de química y biología occidental. Pronto el olor a pescado asado, la sopa de miso, el arroz y los vegetales impregnó el lugar.

Tranquilamente Yoko arregló las bandejas con la comida. Las llevó hasta la salita en donde Yukimura seguía leyendo. Eso le indició a Yukimura que debía suspender su lectura para comer.

- Tu caligrafía ha mejorado muchísimo- dijo Yukimura, dejando los apuntes de lado.

- Práctica, mucha práctica.

- Yoko.

- Si sensei.

- Debes preparar tus cosas, nos iremos a Kioto mañana por la mañana.

El abrupto anuncio le dejó sin palabras. Había permanecido casi cinco años aislada en esa aldea y de repente Yukimura deseaba llevarla a la capital.

- ¿Irnos a Kioto?

- Ha llegado el momento. Yoko, por fin tras años de trabajo, el shogunado ha reconocido la importancia de mi trabajo. Mi presencia es indispensable y tienes que venir conmigo.

Yukimura tenía una forma peculiar de pedir las cosas. Yoko sabía que no era una solicitud, era una orden.

- Arregla lo que tengas que organizar para que podamos salir temprano. Tenemos un largo camino que recorrer.

Yoko miraba al suelo pensativa.

- Todo va a salir muy bien. Además ahora que Hiroshi-san no está, no tienes nada que te ate aquí ni tienes razones para quedarte. Espero que recuerdes que fue gracias a mí que Hiroshi-san y tú pudieron conservar sus vidas.

- Nunca lo he olvidado, Yukimura-sensei. Y usted es consciente que yo me he encargado de mostrarle nuestra gratitud desde entonces.

Yukimura Koudou sintió el enojo en la voz de la mujer, pero sinceramente no le importaba. Ignorando el malestar de ella, cambió el tema de conversación.

- Tal vez esto no te entusiasme pero traje más libros para traducir. Tendrás mucho que hacer en Kioto. Y ahora comamos, nada me disgusta tanto como la comida fría.

En los últimos años Yukimura se había vuelto más reservado, frío y distante en su trato para con ella. No podía evitar preguntarse si sería así con todos. Este Yukimura era tan distinto a aquel que consiguió que perdonasen su vida y la de Hiroshi.

Después que Yukimura hablara, no hubo más conversaciones durante el almuerzo.

Por la tarde, Yoko se había despedido de las pocas amistades que tenía en la aldea. Misaki lloró mucho al saber que Yoko se iría y que no sabía cuánto demoraría en regresar.

Camino a casa, Yoko hizo una última parada. Había alguien más de quien debía despedirse. Se paró frente a una sencilla lápida de piedra con el nombre Amamiya Hiroshi grabado en ella.

- Hola Hiroshi-san. Mañana me marcho de la aldea. Yukimura-sensei y yo nos iremos a Kioto. Misaki-chan prometió cuidar del jardín que me sembraste, y su padre dijo que no permitirá que tu tumba quede desatendida, Hiroshi. No sé cuándo regresaré… o si regresaré.

Las lágrimas hicieron que su vista se tornase borrosa. Sus hombros temblaban, lo mismo que sus labios y su voz. Yoko se permitió llorar de rodillas frente a la tumba de quien se convirtió en su segundo padre. Llorar era algo que no podría hacer frente a Yukimura-sensei.

- ¡Te extraño tanto, y me siento tan sola y perdida sin ti! No sé qué me espera en Kioto pero te pido que me cuides, desde donde te encuentres Hiroshi-san.

Una vez que desahogó su llanto, Yoko miró al cielo y la primera estrella de la noche apareció ante ella. Su madre le había dicho, cuando ella era tan sólo una niña, que esa era la estrella de los deseos y que debía pedir el suyo antes que la siguiente estrella apareciera en el firmamento. En silencio Yoko pidió un deseo, encontrar su destino en Kioto.

* * *

En la aldea de Mibu un grupo de guerreros sin señor practicaban con sus armas. Habían llegado de Edo para defender al Shogun y mantener la paz en Kioto. Pero sin contar con un señor que les patrocinara, no había mucho que hacer, más que practicar para no perder sus habilidades.

- Esto es aburrido. No vinimos desde Edo a Kioto para jugar con espadas de madera. Vinimos a luchar. Desde que llegamos, poco ha cambiado nuestra situación.- Se quejaba en alta voz un joven de ojos verdes con mirada penetrante como una espada y juguetona a la vez.

- No te quejes tanto Okita-san- respondió Sanosuke quien a diferencia de Okita, practicaba con su lanza. - Piensa que es como en los viejos tiempos. Estamos casi todos reunidos, y es cuestión de tiempo para que alguien nos patrocine.

Sanosuke había dicho casi, puesto que en el grupo faltaba otro camarada, Saito Hajime.

- Por lo menos Serizawa-san sigue de viaje y podremos relajarnos un poco- contestó Shinpachi quien se ejercitaba con su espada de madera.

- Eee, ¿y esa forma de expresarse? Pensé que tendrías a Serizawa-san en mejor estima, Shinpat-san- dijo en tono burlón Okita.

- Cierto Shinpachi. Después de todo te trata con más respeto que al resto de nosotros porque ambos son del estilo Shindou Munen- indicó Sanosuke

- Sus incursiones en Shimabara no me resultan divertidas. Cuando se emborracha se pone pesado y arruina la diversión. Las geishas le temen tanto que me ignoran por completo pensando que soy como él. Me hace muy mala fama y arruina mis oportunidades con las mujeres- dijo con amargura Shinpachi.

Los presentes no pudieron evitar carcajearse ante las quejas de su amigo.

- Pero aun así aceptas sus invitaciones Shinpachi- observó Sanosuke.

- Y que más me queda, ustedes logran huir antes que yo- se quejó Shinpachi.

- Jajaja eres muy lento Shinpachi- río nuevamente Okita.

- Hey- gritó Heisuke quien corría hacia al grupo, - ¿se enteraron?- preguntaba mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento después de la carrera.

- ¿Enterarnos de qué Heisuke-kun?- preguntó Okita.

- Serizawa-san ha regresado, pero no solo. Trajo consigo a un joven. Parece ser que le asaltaron y lo dejaron tirado en el camino y él lo ha rescatado.

- Algo malo estará planeando. Serizawa-san no conoce la amabilidad. Es todo lo contrario de Kondou-san- respondió Okita, a quien no le importaba que los demás supieran el profundo aprecio y admiración que le profesaba a Kondou Isami.

- Kondou-san ha dispuesto que el joven se quede en uno de los cuartos- continúo diciendo Heisuke.

- ¿Y esa noticia te emociona? Mejor hubiese traído a una mujer, hay demasiados hombres aquí, como para traer otro más- respondió Shinpachi.

Su comentario hizo reír a los demás.

El joven, Ryunosuke Ibuki pronto se convirtió en parte de la rutina de todos en el lugar. Okita se sentía feliz de tener a alguien a quien molestar.

Ryunosuke se convirtió en un sirviente de Serizawa. En su perro, como él lo llamaba. En ocasiones Ryunosuke deseó haber muerto en la montaña. Pero la amistad con Heisuke le animaba y pronto aprendió a apreciar a todos los miembros del Roshigumi, incluso a Okita y al estricto Hijikata Toshizo.

Al grupo se había reincorporado Saito Hajime, y aunque no era muy conversador, Ryunosuke aprendió a llevarse bien con él.

* * *

Tras un largo viaje, dos personas se mezclaban con los vecinos de la capital.

- ¡Kioto es enorme!- exclamó Yoko mirando con admiración todo a su alrededor. Desde su llegada al país, había permanecido en la aldea de dónde provenía la familia de Hiroshi.

- Así es. Debe ser sorprendente para ti, habiendo estado tanto tiempo en la aldea- respondió Yukimura.

Ambos llevaban sombreros de bambú, lo cual convenía para pasar desapercibidos. El cambio de ambiente había resultado beneficioso para el ánimo de Yoko. Pese al cansancio por haber recorrido tan gran distancia a pie, se sentía vigorizada, y por primera vez en muchos años se sintió incluso optimista.

- ¿En verdad vamos a quedarnos en la capital?- preguntó Yoko con interés.

- Parece ser que ya no te disgusta la idea. Sí, vamos a quedarnos aquí, por tiempo indefinido. No obstante, aplican las mismas reglas Yoko. Hasta nuevo aviso y salvo que te diga lo contrario, sólo saldrás acompañada conmigo, ¿estamos claros?

- No voy a escapar, Yukimura-sensei.

- Es por tu seguridad Yoko, la gente acá no es como en la aldea. Ellos te aceptaron por Hiroshi. Se creyeron el cuento de que eras la hija que tuvo con una extranjera. Eso les bastó para aceptarte sin mayores cuestionamientos. Yoko, aquí para muchos te mirarán con desconfianza y te aseguro que para ellos no tendría importancia lo que le suceda a un extranjero, menos a una mujer.

- ¿Y en dónde sí importa, Yukimura-sensei?- expresó con tristeza.

- Vamos Yoko, no te entristezcas. Te tengo una noticia que me parece te dará gusto. Matsumoto-sensei también se encuentra en Kioto.

- ¡Matsumoto-sensei! Oh hace años que no le veo, será agradable conversar con él.

Pero la conversación fue interrumpida. Tres espadachines amenazaban a un hombre y su hijo pequeño. Ellos se hicieron con el dinero del hombre. El pequeño, molesto por el abuso de esos hombres, no tuvo reparos en hacerles saber su opinión.

- ¡Devuélvanos nuestro dinero, ladrones!- les gritó el niño con el semblante enojado.

- ¿Nos estas llamando ladrones? ¡Maldito mocoso!- Gritó el hombre al pequeño al tiempo que levantaba su puño.

- Yukimura-sensei hay que hacer algo. Van a hacerle daño al chiquillo.

- Yoko no- dijo Yukimura tomándola del brazo para detenerla e impedirle intervenir.

- Pero Yukimura-sensei...

No había terminado de hablar Yoko, cuando alguien más había actuado, tomando al hombre por el brazo impidiéndole que golpeara al chico.

- Déjalo pasar es sólo un niño.

- No vamos a dejar pasar a nadie que insulte a nuestros guerreros así se trate de un niño.

- Como se atreven a llamarse guerreros cuando roban a personas inocentes y levantan la mano para golpear un niño pequeño.

La discusión iba en aumento y el asunto lejos de finalizar, se iba agravando. Las espadas salieron a relucir.

- Si eres un guerrero desvaina tu espada- le dijo uno de los espadachines al buen samaritano que había intervenido.

El hombre no se esperaba aquello y era evidente que el joven estaba nervioso. Las personas alrededor sólo se limitaban a mirar evitando involucrarse.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es que tienes esa espada de adorno? ¡DESENVAINA YA!

Al grito del espadachín, el joven trastabilló y cayó de espaldas, rompiendo la botella de sake que llevaba al hombro. El hombre que había sacado su espada, no dudó en atacar al joven tirado en el suelo. Yoko cerró los ojos asustada, hasta que escuchó un ruido metálico.

Al abrirlos nuevamente, vio que otro joven, de la misma edad que el que yacía en el suelo, había bloqueado el ataque con su espada. Y no iba solo. Otros dos hombres lo acompañaban.

- ¿Estás bien Ryunosuke?- preguntó el joven de brillantes ojos azul verdoso y largos cabellos castaños atados en una cola de caballo.

- ¡Heisuke!- dijo Ryunosuke desde el suelo.

- ¿Quién se supone que eres? ¿Estás intentando meterte en nuestro camino? ¡Derrotémosle!- preguntó otro de los alborotadores.

- Me temo que eso no va a suceder- respondió Heisuke.

- Es nuestro trabajo defender a Kioto de ronins como ustedes- intervino otro de los hombre que acompañaban a Heisuke. Este era alto, musculoso, con el cabello castaño corto y ojos azules.

Los rufianes no pensaban desistir. Es más la presencia de unos oponentes les entusiasmó, por lo que decidieron pelear con los otros hombres.

Era evidente que éstos hombres eran muy superiores a los rufianes que no solo fueron derrotados y humillados, incluso recuperaron el dinero robado. Yoko suspiró aliviada al ver que todo había terminado sin mayores contratiempos.

- ¿Estás bien Ryunosuke?- preguntó el tercer hombre. Este era alto, y con el cabello castaño cobrizo, no tan largo como su compañero, pero al igual que aquel lo llevaba amarrado. Además tenía ojos hermosos del color del ámbar.

Éste levantó la bolsa del dinero del suelo y tras sacudirle el polvo, se lo entregó al dueño quien lo veía con una cara de terror.

Lo que Yoko vio a continuación le molestó. En vez de agradecer como era debido, el hombre tomó su dinero en una mano y al niño de la otra y salió corriendo por la calle. La gente a su alrededor murmuraba.

- Los ronin estuvieron aquí nuevamente. Son una molestia. No hacen más que ocasionar problemas. Ojalá se marcharan de aquí.

Yoko no daba crédito a lo que veía y oía.

- Yukimura-sensei, ¿qué sucede con estas personas? Nadie quiso intervenir. Estos hombres salvaron a esas personas, y los tratan como indeseables.

- Son ronins Yoko. La gente desconfía de ellos.

- ¿Ronins?

- Samuráis sin señor. Espadas sin amo a quien servir. Espadachines que no obedecen a nadie. Muchos de ellos abusan de los más débiles e incluso roban con pretexto de que lo hacen en nombre del emperador.

- Pero estos hombres no hicieron nada malo, por el contrario defendieron a quienes estaban en peligro cuando nadie hizo nada por defenderlos.

- Un ronin es un ronin, no importa lo bueno que sea, la gente verá solo a un ronin- Yukimura miró fijamente a Yoko antes de continuar - y un extranjero será siempre un extranjero. No importa que nombre uses ni que hables su idioma y te comportes como ellos. No lo olvides.

Yukimura empezó a caminar. Yoko miraba al suelo cavilando en lo que Yukimura acababa de decirle.

Yoko escuchó cuando el hombre que había devuelto la bolsa del dinero, le dijo a sus compañeros que no hicieran caso a los comentarios y que siguieran su camino. En sus ojos ambarinos había desilusión pero no por ello bajó la mirada. Se alejó caminando con la frente en alto. Yoko lo seguía con la mirada.

- Yoko, vamos.

Ella vio como los hombres se alejaban, ignorando los comentarios de las personas. Los observó con tristeza. Al igual que ella eran discriminados por su condición no por lo que eran, ni por sus acciones. Yoko siguió caminando tras Yukimura, pero ya la ciudad no le parecía tan emocionante. Por el contrario, deseó con todo su corazón estar de vuelta en su aldea.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Me imagino que deben haber pensado "No que está pasando aquí como que seis meses antes". Bueno había dicho que le iba a dar un respiro a Yoko en el siguiente capitulo no? Además en estos tres capítulos (No puedo creer que ya lleve 3 capítulos) claramente se ha insinuado que habían sucedido otros eventos antes. Y era un buen momento para ir al pasado e ir conociendo algo de la génesis de la historia. No se preocupen eventualmente llegaremos al punto en donde quedó la historia. (risita tipo Megumi Takani con orejitas de zorro).

**Vicky-chan16** gracias por tu review. Si me parece que Sanosuke es el tierno del grupo capaz de dar su vida por defenderte. Todo un caballero. Lástima que ya quedan pocos por no decir que no hay caballeros. (En mi país dicen que no hay caballeros pero si caballos, pero me parece que eso es un insulto a tan noble animal). Espero que te guste esta nueva entrega ahora que hemos retrocedido en el tiempo.

**Sessha Jazmin** gracias por tu comentario y muchísimas más gracias por tu recomendación. Tienes razón en un 100%. Los guiones son mejores para los diálogos y las comillas para los pensamientos. Tanto me gustó tu recomendación que actualicé los otros capítulos para que sigan ese formato. Me gusta darle a mi O.C. un poco más de carácter e independencia y que sea capaz de hacer cosas por ella misma. Si ya sé que en el siglo XIX la mujer estaba valorada muy por debajo de su valor real, pero en todas las eras han existido grandes mujeres que decidieron hacer una diferencia (gracias a Dios por ello). Me alegra que sigas la historia. Espero que este capítulo te haya resultado interesante.

Por cierto descubrí en el menú el traffic stats (si así de despistada soy) y veo que la historia ha recibido visitas de varios países (la gráfica dice que hasta de Rumanía, wao) A todos esos lectores anónimos gracias por leer y anímense a dejar un review.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Ainhoa 11


	5. Chapter 5

Hakuoki no me pertence (brincos diera). Esto lo hago sólo por satisfacción personal y con el sincero deseo de entretenerles. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

La cena en el cuartel del Roshigumi, compuesta por sopa de miso y escabeche, distaba mucho de considerarse un festín. Pero los hombres lo soportaban con positivismo, seguros que con su esfuerzo lograrían hacerse de un nombre como defensores de Kioto. Un nombre que sería tanto respetado como temido por todos. Pese al ameno ambiente que reinaba en el lugar, había temas serios que tocar.

- Nagakura-san, Heisuke-kun, Harada-san hoy estuvieron patrullando por la ciudad. ¿Cómo les fue?- preguntó Kondou-san.

- Pues nos topamos con unos rufianes que ocasionaban problemas. Aunque claro no fue problema controlarlos- respondió Shinpachi.

- Así es Kondou-san. Los pobres no eran más que unos bravucones. Los reducimos con muy poco esfuerzo - añadió Heisuke muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

- Heisuke tranquilízate, no creas que todos nuestros oponentes van a ser tan fáciles de vencer como ésos sujetos– dijo Hijikata mirando con severidad a Heisuke.

- Harada-kun, estás muy callado y pensativo. ¿Sucedió algo más que debamos saber?- preguntó Sannan.

Sanosuke, quien estaba tomando su sopa, colocó el tazón en su bandeja. Había una expresión de seriedad en sus ojos, que hizo que todos prestaran atención a sus palabras.

- Así es Sannan-san. Cuando hubo el problema con esos tres rufianes, nadie intervino, simplemente se limitaron a mirar. Creo que será mejor no salir solos. Si un ronin nos ataca, los lugareños no serán de ninguna ayuda- dijo Sanosuke.

- Esto es peor de lo que imaginé- comentó Kondou.

- No es sólo eso –añadió Heisuke – Pese a haber detenido a esos buscapleitos, las personas nos trataban como ronins.

- ¿Es eso cierto?- preguntó Hijikata.

Tanto Shinpachi como Sanosuke asintieron silenciosamente.

- Ya veo – dijo Kondou con el rostro preocupado.

- No deben preocuparse por eso – dijo Hijikata y todos los rostros de los presentes giraron para pare verlo mientras continuaba – Aún no nos hemos hecho de un nombre que nos distinga de esos ronins. El escenario actual es el ideal para lograrlo. O me van a decir que los comentarios de unos cuantos van a desanimarlos y prefieren regresar a Edo.

- De ninguna manera – dijo con resolución Okita – Esto apenas empieza, ¿no es así Kondou-san? Van a ver. Pronto el Roshigumi será conocido y respetado en todo Kioto.

- ¡Ese es el espíritu Souji! – contestó Kondou con una sonrisa.

- Lo que si espero es que pronto tengamos un patrocinador, o vamos a pasar hambre.

- No te quejes Shinpachi, ya nosotros sabemos cómo soportar la pobreza y en comparación con el dojo esta comida es un banquete – exclamó Heisuke.

- Ni que lo digas - dijo Shinpachi

Y la conversación terminó en una carcajada común.

* * *

Yoko siguió caminando tras Yukimura. Los transeúntes pasaban junto a ellos. Algunos hacían comentarios al verlos pasar. Ella conocía ese tipo de murmuraciones. Las había vivido cuando recién se instaló con Hiroshi en su aldea. La misma era un poblado relativamente pequeño a unos quince kilómetros de Edo. Yukimura había aprobado que ellos viviesen ahí. Le tranquilizaba el hecho de que la familia de Hiroshi tuviese raíces en dicho lugar y el que estuviese lo suficientemente alejado de Edo, pero a una distancia fácil de recorrer lo hacía idóneo para mantenerlos en secreto.

Yoko miraba los locales que había a su alrededor. Tiendas de tinta, de telas, de kimonos. Había también restaurantes y templos, así como puestos de venta de víveres. Por primera vez, pudo ver a las famosas geishas quienes caminaban por las calles luciendo delicados adornos en sus elaborados peinados y engalanadas en sus hermosos kimonos de seda en colores brillantes y diseños intrincados. Definitivamente, Kioto era una ciudad vibrante en comparación a su humilde aldea. Una estructura calcinada llamó su atención. Habían obreros trabajando entre los escombros, recogiendo los desperdicios, para limpiar el terreno en donde antes se había erigido un edificio. En la otra esquina de la calle en donde se encontraba el edificio quemado, un letrero anunciaba Posada Honjou.

- Hemos llegado Yoko. Nos quedaremos aquí por un tiempo en tanto definimos lo de nuestro alojamiento definitivo.

En cuanto entraron los recibió un coro de voces diciendo bienvenidos. Una señora algo mayor y regordeta les salió al encuentro.

- Bienvenidos ¿les preparamos dos cuartos?- preguntó la mujer.

- No una sola habitación para los dos ¿estás de acuerdo Yoko-san? – dijo Yukimura mientras se quitaba el sombrero.

- Como usted diga, Yukimura-sensei- contestó Yoko al tiempo que se quitaba su sombrero. La señora no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Yoko.

- No nada es que usted, disculpe es que no parece de por aquí- contestó con incomodidad la mujer, quien no pretendía que Yoko se percatara que la estaba observando.

Yoko suspiró, era hora de recitar el ya muy bien aprendido parlamento.

- Lo sé, mi apariencia es inusual –dijo con una sonrisa - Aunque mi padre Amamiya Hiroshi era japonés, soy el vivo retrato de mi madre que era extranjera. Mi nombre es Amamiya Yoko, mucho gusto en conocerla- dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia la señora.

La mujer sonrió con nerviosismo, mientras el resto del personal que se encontraba en el local se hacía de la vista gorda, aunque habían escuchado cada palabra de lo que se había dicho.

- Usted disculpe. No fue mi intención hacerla sentir incómoda. Soy Honjou Chikako dueña de esta posada, y espero que su estancia con nosotros sea agradable.

Yukimura sonreía. Era obvio que Hiroshi la había preparado bien.

- Estamos cansados, ¿puede alguien guiarnos a nuestro cuarto? Y que también nos lleven la cena, comeremos ahí- dijo Yukimura.

- Por supuesto. Masako-chan, atiéndelos.

- Sí Honjou-sama. Por favor síganme por aquí- dijo una joven de no más de quince años.

Los guio por el pasillo hasta una habitación que para alegría de Yoko tenía vista hacia la bulliciosa calle.

- La cena estará lista en una hora. Si gustan pueden tomar un baño, deben desearlo después de su viaje. Los utensilios de aseo están en el ropero.

- Muchas gracias. Yoko ve tu primero. Luego iré yo- dijo Yukimura.

- Si es tan amable de seguirme, le mostraré el camino - indicó Masako.

Yoko tomo los implementos de aseo y siguió a Masako, dando gracias de tener unos minutos a solas y la oportunidad de librarse de la presencia asfixiante que en ocasiones Yukimura Koudou ejercía sobre ella.

- Pensé que su esposo se bañaría con usted.

- ¿Co…cómo?- preguntó Yoko completamente sorprendida ante semejante comentario.

- Su esposo, el hombre con el que está viajando y compartiendo cuarto.

Yoko miraba a la chica con la boca abierta y mirada incrédula incapaz de contestar mientras su rostro se iba sonrojando, pero Masako hablaba como una cotorra y parecía no necesitar aire para continuar.

- Es un hombre demasiado mayor para usted si me lo permite y no muy guapo. Pero me imagino que el amor no conoce de edad, y lo que carece de juventud debe compensarlo con experiencia. Además con una esposa joven y guapa como usted pensé que él querría enjabonarla, tallarle la espalda y...

- ¡ESTA EQUIVOCADA MASAKO-SAN!- por fin pudo articular Yoko a quien ya la ardían las orejas de lo sonrojada que estaba.

Masako la miró con una expresión de sorpresa al no entender la reacción de Yoko.

- Yukimura-sensei no es mi esposo ni nada por el estilo. Era amigo de mi padre; es doctor y yo soy su asistente. Mi padre le encomendó mi cuidado al morir. Él está haciendo un viaje por su trabajo y me hizo acompañarlo para ayudarlo. Yukimura-sensei se siente muy responsable por mí, y es muy exagerado y sobreprotector. Cree que por mi ascendencia extranjera, cualquiera podría intentar hacerme daño.

- Bueno, Yukimura-dono no está del todo equivocado. En Kioto hay personas que aborrecen a los extranjeros y algo podría sucederle. Salvo por su nombre, usted ni siquiera parece tener un padre japonés.

De repente Masako se percató de todo lo que había dicho y con gran nerviosismo suplicó,

- Amamiya-dono por favor no le diga a la señora lo que he dicho. Tiendo a hablar de más y algunos clientes se han quejado y ella juró que si volvía a hacerlo me despediría después de darme una paliza.

Suspirando aliviada, Yoko le aseguró que guardaría silencio siempre que ella no repitiera nada de lo que acababa de decir.

- ¡Gracias Amamiya-dono!

* * *

- ¿No puedes dormir Toshi?

- Kondou-san

Hijikata estaba sentado en el piso del pasillo con la mirada perdida en el jardín. Kondou se sentó junto a él para conversar un poco.

- Te preocupa lo del patrocinio, ¿cierto?

- ¿Tan evidente soy, Kondou-san?

- No. Pero te conozco desde hace años, y es difícil que no me dé cuenta cuando algo te preocupa.

- Creo que fuimos muy ingenuos al pensar que esto sería sencillo. No quiero ni pensar que tengamos que marcharnos de Kioto.

- Toshi.

- Lo que más me molesta es pensar que debemos depender de las conexiones de Serizawa-san.

- Pues él es nuestra oportunidad de hacer conexiones que nos permitan conseguir un patrocinio.

- Si así debe ser. Pero te prometo esto: voy a convertirte en el samurái más famoso de Japón. Elevaré tu nombre a lo más alto. Te lo juro.

Kondou le sonrió mientras veía el cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas.

* * *

- Buenos días Yoko. ¿Pudiste dormir algo, te sentí despertar a mitad de la noche? – preguntó Yukimura al entrar en la habitación después de haber desayunado en el restaurante de la posada.

- Buenos días Yukimura-sensei.- contestó Yoko quien ya estaba vestida con un kimono y estaba peinando su cabello en un moño- Disculpe si lo desperté, era sólo un mal sueño nada más. ¿Vamos a salir? Necesitaré tinta y papel para empezar con las traducciones.

Yukimura entendió que ella no quería hablar del tema de su pesadilla, y le pareció bien así.

– Tú esperarás por mí aquí. Yo compraré lo que necesites, Yoko. Voy a ubicar a Matsumoto-sensei. ¿Me dijiste que querías visitarlo cierto?

- Por supuesto, Yukimura-sensei.

- Bien volveré en un par de horas.

Yukimura dejó sola a Yoko en el cuarto. Esta se dejó caer sobre el suelo y se quedó mirando fijamente al techo. "Diferente locación, mismo encierro" pensó. Incorporándose, se acercó a la ventana y miraba a los transeúntes ir y venir. Vio como Yukimura se perdía entre la multitud y se alejaba por la calle.

- Perdón, ¿puedo pasar?

- Adelante.

- Buenos días Amamiya-dono –dijo Masako quien vio los dos futones aún tendidos, separados el uno del otro y era evidente cada quien había dormido en el suyo.

- Buenos días Masako-san.

- Espero que haya descansado – dijo la joven mientras recogía los futones – voy a llevarme estos para ventilarlos.

- Gracias Masako-san – contestó Yoko mirando aún por la ventana.

- ¿Va a quedarse encerrada en un día tan bello como este?

- No conozco la ciudad Masako-san y Yukimura-sensei prefiere que lo espere aquí.

- Y por qué no sale conmigo.

- ¿Contigo?

La chica sonrió y se acercó a Yoko. Después de la indiscreción que había cometido el día anterior, deseaba hacerse de la simpatía de Yoko a como diera lugar.

- La señora me pidió que llevara un dinero a su hermano en Shimabara. Él tiene un local allá. En la mañana es bastante tranquilo. Así podrá conocer algo la ciudad.

- No lo sé Masako-san. ¿No te buscaría problemas? Dudo que a la señora le guste que socialices con los clientes de esa manera.

- Ah eso no es problema Amamiya-dono. Mire usted salga y me espera enfrente del edificio quemado al final de la calle. Yo le alcanzo y de ahí nos vamos juntas. Luego hacemos lo mismo al regresar. Yo entro primero y luego usted. Nadie se dará cuenta.

- Pero si Yukimura-sensei se enterara, podría meternos en problemas – dudó Yoko aunque la idea se le hacía muy atractiva.

- No nos tardaremos más que una hora a lo sumo. ¿Qué dice?

- De acuerdo, vamos.

Yoko salió primero del lugar. Tal y como lo habían acordado esperó a Masako y juntas se dirigieron al lugar. Yoko llevaba su cabello oculto con un pañuelo para no llamar la atención.

- Masako-san ¿Qué es Shimabara?

- ¿En verdad no lo sabe? –Reía pícaramente para sí la joven- Es un lugar de entretenimiento hay geishas y maikos. Y bueno me dicen que hay quienes "entretienen" de otra manera a los hombres, ¿me entiende?

Yoko se sonrojó pensando qué rayos iba a hacer ella en un lugar así.

- Tranquilícese Amamiya-dono –dijo sonriendo Masako al ver la expresión en el rostro de Yoko- Vamos al local del hermano de la señora así que no habrá problemas. Y como le dije el lugar es muy tranquilo durante el día. Eso sí, de noche ni se le ocurra acercarse.

Por fin llegaron al local, propiedad del hermano de la señora Honjou. Era un edificio alto de tres pisos de altura utilizado como restaurante y que a simple vista se podía apreciar que había varias habitaciones. Yoko debió reconocer que era un lugar llamativo. Masako le explicó que a este local llegaban las geishas para entretener a los invitados, si bien ellas vivían en sus okiyas.

- Buenas tardes Tsubame-san, la señora manda esto para el señor. ¿Sucede algo Tsubame-san, la veo preocupada?

- Gracias Masako-chan. Ay Masako-chan, si hubieses visto la conmoción que hubo ayer. Un cliente golpeó a Kosuzu-chan con una copa de sake.

- ¿A Kosuzu-chan? No puede ser. ¿Pero ya la examinó un médico, cierto?

- No hasta donde yo sé.

- Disculpen – intervino Yoko – no es mi intención inmiscuirme en su conversación. Pero no pude evitar escuchar lo sucedido. Yo soy doctora, si gustan podría examinar a la joven.

- ¿En serio? Oh eso sería maravilloso, vengan yo les llevo a la okiya.

Las tres mujeres fueron a la okiya del frente quienes estaban más que encantados en recibir la ayuda que tan amablemente le ofrecían. Subieron a la habitación en la cual descansaba la joven maiko, guiadas por la encargada del lugar.

- ¿Podemos pasar Kosuzu-chan?

- Sí madre, pase – contestó la joven que sostenía un paño empapado en agua fría sobre su frente.

- Kosuzu-chan, Masako-chan vino a verte y está acompañada de una doctora que amablemente se ofreció a revisarte el golpe. Es muy amable de su parte…

- Amamiya. Amamiya Yoko.

- Amamiya-sensei lamento molestarle. Masako-chan no ha debido importunarla.

- No es molestia se lo aseguro. ¿Me permite examinarla?

Yoko revisó la herida. Era un fuerte golpe, y aunque estaba morado e hinchado para suerte de la joven la piel no sufrió cortada alguna.

- No hay cortes así que no quedará cicatriz. Pero es conveniente que te pongas algo para que la hinchazón y el moretón desaparezcan más rápido. Tengo algo que puede ayudar. ¿Podría alguien pasar a retirarlo a la posada? Con ese medicamento en tres o cuatro días estarás como si nada hubiese pasado.

- Oh Amamiya-sensei es usted muy amable.

- No es necesario que mande a alguien yo la traeré –dijo Masako- ¿Pero Kosuzu-chan, cómo fue que sucedió?

- Me pidieron que acompañara a dos geishas a entretener a un grupo de hombres. Uno de ellos me ofendió y no pude controlarme y le respondí. El hombre se llama Serizawa Kamo.

- ¡¿Serizawa Kamo?! – exclamó Masako.

- ¿Lo conoces Masako-san? – preguntó Kosuzu.

- Algo he oído de él.

- Dice que es un gran samurái, pero para mí no es más que un soberbio y borracho. Desprecia a todos, no se comporta conforme a la dignidad que debería tener alguien del estatus de un samurai del que tanto presume.

- Debiste asustarte mucho, Kosuzu-chan –observó Yoko al relato de la joven.

- Pero ya pasó. Gracias a algunos de los hombres que lo acompañaron el asunto no pasó a mayores.

- Kosuzu-chan. Debemos irnos ahora, pero regresaré luego con el medicamento.

Dijo Masako al tiempo que ella y Yoko se levantaban para regresar a la posada. Se habían demorado más de lo planeado y no querían por ningún motivo que Yukimura se enterase de la salida de Yoko sin su supervisión.

- Disculpen las molestias. Muchas gracias Masako-chan. Amamiya-sensei muchas gracias por sus atenciones.

Las mujeres se marcharon directo a la posada. Yukimura no había regresado aún. Rápidamente, Yoko mezcló los ingredientes para la medicina de Kosuzu y Masako salió a llevarla. Una hora después llegó Yukimura con los implementos de escritura, y no se enteró de la salida de Yoko. Esa noche, como la anterior, ambos cenaron en su cuarto. Después de la cena, Yoko se dispuso a seguir trabajando en sus escritos. Llevaba poco tiempo escribiendo cuando escuchó a alguien llamando a la puerta.

- ¿Disculpen puedo entrar?- dijo Masako tímidamente al otro lado de la puerta.

- Pase- contestó Yukimura.

- Vine a ver si podía llevarme las bandejas y a traerle esto Yukimura-dono - contestó Masako quien lucía nerviosa mientras entregaba el papel.

- Gracias. Ya hemos terminado de comer, así que puede llevarse las bandejas- respondió Yukimura mientras leía el mensaje que había recibido y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

- Permiso- dijo Masako mientras salía rápidamente del cuarto con las bandejas.

- Debo salir Yoko, volveré tarde así que no me esperes despierta- y sin esperar respuesta, Yukimura la dejó sola.

"¿Qué podrá ser tan importante para que Yukimura salga a esta hora?" pensó Yoko. Llevaba rato escribiendo y ya estaba cansada. Decidió pedir un poco más de té antes de dormir. Salió de su cuarto en busca de algún miembro del personal de la posada. Cuando iba por el pasillo vio a Masako conversando con otra chica de la servidumbre.

- Sayaka-san te digo que era el mismo hombre.

- ¿Estas segura Masako-chan?

- ¿Crees que podría olvidar a cualquiera de esos hombres? El que dejó ese mensaje estaba con Serizawa Kamo, el que armó todo el alboroto por la reserva.

"¡¿Serizawa Kamo?!" pensó Yoko recordando la conversación con Kosuzu esa tarde. Yoko siguió escuchando, a escondidas, la conversación.

- Ese hombre dijo que era imperdonable que no tuviésemos una habitación para el gran Serizawa Kamo, líder del Roshigumi.

- Como olvidarlo Masako-chan. El hombre que cometió el error con la reserva, Kondou Isami se llama, no paraba de pedir disculpas insistiendo que no era nuestra negligencia. Pero Serizawa fue hasta el viejo almacén, el que está en la otra esquina de esta calle y con sus hombres lo destruyeron y le prendieron fuego.

Yoko cubrió su boca ante la sorpresa, mientras que las jóvenes siguieron hablando sin percatarse de su presencia.

- Casi muero del susto aquella noche Sayaka-san. El pobre Kondou-san se puso de rodillas en la calle ante Serizawa Kamo pidiendo perdón. Por un momento pensé que le cortaría la cabeza. Y ahora uno de los hombres de Serizawa ha venido a buscar a Yukimura-dono.

- Masako-chan, mejor mantente alejada de ellos. Si ese hombre viaja con esa mujer y además está asociado con hombres como Serizawa y sus seguidores es mejor que no te relaciones con ellos. Créeme Masako-chan, nada bueno puede venir de gente como esa.

- Calla Sayaka-san, tú no sabes nada de Amamiya-sensei. Ella es una buena persona- dijo Masako molesta mientras se alejaba con Sayaka por el pasillo.

Poco le importaba a Yoko los comentarios malintencionados de Sayaka. Ella no podía evitar preguntarse con qué tipo de personas se estaba asociando Yukimura-sensei. "¿Guardará todo esto relación con su investigación?" pensaba Yoko mientras regresaba presurosamente a su cuarto. Estaba nerviosa pero procuró tranquilizarse y decidió que guardaría silencio hasta descubrir exactamente qué sucedía.

* * *

En un puente lo esperaban dos hombres. El lugar permitía reunirse lejos de las miradas curiosas y ahí estos podían conversar sin que nadie les molestase acerca de la medicina que el doctor había desarrollado.

- ¿Es posible, realmente todo eso que me dice es posible, Yukimura-sensei? – le preguntó uno de los hombres.

- Así como lo oye. La medicina puede aumentar la fuerza de un hombre a la de cientos. Tendrá la capacidad de sanar al instante, así como habilidades y reflejos insuperables – respondió Yukimura.

- ¿Y es seguro? – preguntó el otro sujeto.

- Aun hay que hacer pruebas, no obstante le garantizo Niimi-san que quien tenga el ochimizu, tendrá el futuro de esta nación en sus manos.

Los dos hombres se miraron entre ellos.

- Pues si eso es así creo que algo se nos puede ocurrir. ¿Estás de acuerdo Niimi-san?

- Sí. Debemos actuar inmediatamente. Mañana el Shogun pasará por la capital. La gente estará pendiente de eso y no nos pondrán cuidado. Podremos reunirnos sin que nadie nos moleste se lo garantizo. Estoy seguro que Serizawa-sama estará muy interesado- dijo Niimi con una mirada llena de codicia.

- Mándeme un mensaje y ahí estaré, Niimi-san. Creo que usted y yo nos llevaremos muy bien.

- Lo acompañaré a su posada, Yukimura-sensei. Kioto es un lugar peligroso para caminar solo de noche. –dijo Niimi.

El otro hombre se despidió y se fue por otro camino. Niimi y Yukimura caminaban por las calles casi desiertas. El temor a ser asaltados hacía que las personas evitasen salir salvo que fuese absolutamente necesario.

- Yukimura-sensei, he escuchado que usted no ha venido solo a Kioto, ¿es eso cierto?

- Veo que las noticias vuelan en Kioto, Niimi-san. Así es. Estoy viajando con una mujer llamada Amamiya Yoko. Y es una extranjera.

- Ya veo... ¿Qué? ¡u-una extranjera! Yukimura-sensei está loco. Como puede tener consigo a una extranjera. Esos bárbaros deben ser eliminados.

- Por el contrario Niimi-san, esa mujer ha sido indispensable para desarrollar la medicina, aunque ella misma desconoce hasta qué punto ha colaborado.

- ¿Qué quiere decir, Yukimura-sensei?

- No tiene idea que con toda la información que he obtenido de ella, he desarrollado el ochimizu. Tampoco sabe lo que esa medicina es capaz de hacer en realidad. Y así debe permanecer.

- ¿Entonces, que hará con ella?

- Aún no lo decido, pero espero contar con su ayuda, cuando llegue el momento.

- Por supuesto Yukimura-sensei.

Al llegar a la posada se despidieron. Yukimura ingresó al edificio y sigilosamente se dirigió a su cuarto. Yoko ya dormía y procuró no despertarla. Miraba a la mujer que descansaba en su futon con una expresión fría y calculadora.

"Me das lástima Yoko. Desde que llegaste a este país todos te hemos utilizado para nuestro beneficio, y yo más que nadie. Eres incapaz de imaginar el fin superior para cual te he utilizado" pensó Yukimura mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

Una vez se vistió con su yukata de dormir, volvió a mirar a Yoko. "Cuando consiga mi meta final, tú ya no me serás de utilidad. Te convertirás en un estorbo que tendré que eliminar". Yukimura se metió en su futon sin quitarle la vista de encima a Yoko.

"Casi me das lástima Yoko" pensó mientras se daba la vuelta dándole la espalda a Yoko "casi".

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **¡Hola! Disculpen la demora en actualizar la historia. Mi intención era actualizar una vez por semana. Pero en fin las ocupaciones del día a día me impidieron seguir. Eso y una especie de bloqueo mental, el cual espero haber superado.

**Sessha Jazmin** Madre mía mujer, vaya review que me has dejado, me quedé muda de la impresión (y mira que eso de por sí no es muy fácil que digamos). Ahora tengo un gran reto de superarme en las próximas entregas (ahhhh ya me puse nerviosa... respira. tranquila ommmmmm) No tienes idea lo que me motivan tus palabras. Nuevamente mil gracias

**Vicky-chan16** que te puedo decir, los flashback son como la cereza en el helado. Son ese toque que hace especial a cualquier historia. Me alegra que el capitulo te gustara y espero mantener el interes a lo largo de la historia y creeme que no es facil hacerlo en un long-fic y peor aún cuando soy mi crítico más acerrimo. Como le dije a Sessha Jazmin se siente el peso del desafío (ahhhh)

Gracias a quienes siguen la historia e incluso la tienen como su favorita. Tambien doy las gracias a todos los que han leido mi otro fic Haiku para mil grullas (pude demostrar a mi hermana que puedo escribir algo dulce). Finalmente a todos los visitantes anónimos que leen la historia gracias y anímense a dejar un review.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Ainhoa 11


	6. Chapter 6

Hakuoki no me pertence (brincos diera). Esto lo hago sólo por satisfacción personal y con el sincero deseo de entretenerles. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

La mañana trajo consigo gran agitación en las calles de Kioto. No se hablaba de otra cosa más que de la entrada que el Shogun haría ese día en la ciudad. Masako había decidido que si bien Yukimura no le inspiraba simpatía alguna, Yoko era distinta. De la okiya le habían comentado que la medicina que le había preparado a Kosuzu había obrado maravillas. Tanto así que la señora del lugar le mandó un mensaje a Yoko con Masako, diciéndole que deseaban pagarle por sus servicios. No obstante ella no quiso cobrarles, eso podría atraerle demasiada atención y por ningún motivo quería que Yukimura supiese de su salida. Por eso se limitó a explicarles que había sido un favor porque Kosuzu era amiga de Masako.

- ¿Amamiya-dono piensa ver pasar al Shogun hoy?- le preguntó Masako a Yoko quien había terminado de desayunar y ahora tomaba su té en el comedor de la posada para variar un poco del encierro al que la tenía sometida Yukimura.

- No lo creo Masako-san. Habrá mucha gente y prefiero evitar las aglomeraciones.

- ¿Puede imaginarlo? Nada menos que el Shogun, el mismísimo Shogun pasará por las calles de Kioto. ¿Cómo va a perdérselo Amamiya-dono?

- Sobreviviré a la desilusión Masako-san.

Yukimura entró al comedor y caminó en dirección a la mesa que ocupaba Yoko. Al verlo Masako lo saludó con una reverencia.

- Buenos días Yukimura-dono, ¿desea comer algo?

- No gracias, solamente una taza de té verde.

- Enseguida se la traigo Yukimura-dono.

Cuando Masako se alejó de la mesa, Yukimura siguió conversando con Yoko.

- Como ayer tuve que salir de improviso no pude comentarte que localicé la casa de Matsumoto-sensei. Él también tiene muchas ganas de verte así que arreglé que lo visites hoy. ¿No te da gusto?

- ¿Gusto? No tengo palabras para expresar la alegría que será para mí verlo.

- Lastimosamente no podré acompañarles. Tengo algo que hacer.

- ¿Está relacionado con su salida de anoche?

- Yoko – dijo tomándole la mano y apretándola con fuerza. Ella apretó los labios ante la presión que él ejercía – debes ser más cuidadosa con lo que hablas. Alguien podría escucharte. Además te he dicho mil veces que no me preguntes por lo que hago y que sólo debes preocuparte por cumplir con lo que te indique. ¿Has entendido?

- S… Si Yukimura-sensei.

- Me alegro –dijo mientras le soltaba la mano.

Yoko sintió que Masako se acercaba y escondió su mano para que no viese lo roja que estaba.

- Disculpe la demora, aquí le traje su té, Yukimura-dono.

- Gracias.

Yukimura estaba ansioso. Esa mañana había recibido noticias de Niimi y le había fijado la hora y lugar para su reunión. Él no quería que Yoko asistiera y tampoco quería dejarla tanto tiempo sin supervisión. La visita a Matsumoto no podría haber llegado en mejor momento. Tan pronto como Yukimura terminó su té, ambos salieron de la posada, en dirección a la casa de Matsumoto.

* * *

Ryunosuke sentía que se le acalambraban los brazos pues ya llevaba un buen rato masajeándole los hombros a Serizawa.

- ¿Es esto tu idea de un masaje? Ponle ahínco, perro.

"Maldito Serizawa si tanto quieres un masaje dátelo a ti mismo"- pensó Ryunosuke. Le hubiese encantado decirlo, pero para estas alturas sabía que no le convenía decirle a Serizawa lo que pensaba.

- Serizawa dono, ¿podemos pasar? – preguntó Kondou desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Pasen.

Sannan, Hijikata y Kondou entraron en la habitación de Serizawa. Éste observaba a los hombres mientras tomaron asiento frente a él.

- Serizawa dono –empezó Kondou- como bien sabe el Shogun, visitará hoy la ciudad.

- Estoy enterado.

- Por eso –continuó Kondou- aunque no hemos sido convocados para protegerlo, consideramos que de todas maneras debemos presentarnos como voluntarios.

- ¿Voluntarios?

- Así es Serizawa-san – dijo Sannan.

- ¿Y creen que podrán llevarlo a cabo?

- Por supuesto, Serizawa-dono –respondió Kondou.- Nuestro plan al venir a Kioto fue resguardar al Shogun y dado el estado de inseguridad que existe, es nuestra obligación defenderlo.

Serizawa sonrió sarcásticamente.

– No tiene sentido reguardar a ese incapaz.

Kondou, Sannan y Hijikata no daban crédito a lo que decía Serizawa. Sus rostros no ocultaban la sorpresa ante esas palabras. Serizawa mantenía su sonrisa irónica disfrutando ante las expresiones de incredulidad en el rostro de los hombres que se encontraban ante él.

-¡Serizawa-dono no bromee con algo tan serio!– respondió Kondou con seriedad y en tono alarmado.

- Yo no he bromeado. Es un incapaz de cumplir con el cargo de Shogun. Un verdadero Shogun jamás se dejaría controlar por las exigencias de los nobles quienes lo han convocado para pedirle que expulse a los extranjeros.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por un llamado ante la puerta de Serizawa. Se trataba de Niimi quien pidió permiso para entrar. Serizawa le autorizó y éste se acercó. A fin de que nadie escuchara le dijo a Serizawa al oído – está todo listo.

Serizawa asintió. Durante todo este rato Ryunosuke no había dejado de masajear los hombros y brazos de Serizawa. Tomando su abanico, Serizawa le dio un golpe en la mano a Ryunosuke, quien se detuvo al instante.

- Ni siquiera sirves para dar un masaje. Eres un perro inútil- dijo Serizawa al tiempo que se levantaba y se disponía a salir del cuarto. Mirando por sobre su hombro les dijo a los hombres – Si quieren ir no los voy a detener – y sin esperar respuesta siguió su camino.

* * *

- Me dio mucho gusto encontrarme con Koudou-san, pero cuando me dijo que tú también estabas aquí en Kioto no podía creerlo. Mírate, luces muy bien, Yoko-san- exclamó Matsumoto-sensei con espontánea sinceridad cuando Yoko y Yukimura llegaron a su casa.

- Matsumoto-sensei, es un placer volver a verle después de tantos años – contestó Yoko con las mejillas sonrosadas ante las palabras de Matsumoto.

- Es cierto, han pasado muchos años. Lo mismo va para ti Koudou-san, ¿No vino contigo Chizuru-chan?

- No Jun-san, sólo Yoko y yo estamos en Kioto. Lastimosamente tengo un compromiso y no puedo quedarme con ustedes. Sé que estarás muy bien con Jun-san, Yoko. Luego vendré por ti para regresar a la posada.

- Vamos Koudou-san eso no será necesario. Yo mismo acompañaré a Yoko-san de vuelta a su alojamiento.

- No quisiera incomodarte, Jun-san.

- No es molestia e insisto, así podrás dedicarte a tu compromiso sin tener que preocuparte por nosotros y yo podré pasar más tiempo con Yoko-san.

- Cuando decides algo no hay quien te haga cambiar de parecer Jun-san. Está bien, entonces me despido. Nos vemos luego Yoko.

- Sí Yukimura-sensei – respondió Yoko al tiempo que hacia una reverencia a Yukimura, quien se retiró y se fue caminando por la calle perdiéndose entre la gente.

- Pero no te quedes en la entrada, pasa Yoko-san. ¿Qué te ha parecido Kioto?

- Pues es muy diferente a la aldea de Hiroshi.

- Debe serlo. ¿Por cierto se quedó Hiroshi-san en la aldea?, me hubiese gustado conversar con él.

- Hiroshi-san… falleció… hace casi tres meses Matsumoto-sensei…

Matsumoto vio la tristeza reflejada en los ojos de Yoko. Él conocía perfectamente el profundo aprecio que Yoko sentía por Hiroshi y por ende sabía el profundo dolor que su pérdida significaba para ella.

- Lo siento mucho Yoko-san. No fue mi intención entristecerte.

- No se disculpe Matsumoto-sensei. Soy yo quien debe disculparse. No debí hacerle sentir incómodo.

- Tenemos mucho de qué conversar. Espero que tengas hambre y que te gusten los dulces Yoko-san, son lo mejor para acompañar el té para después de almorzar.

- Me encantan – dijo con una genuina sonrisa.

- Bien y puedes quitarte ese pañuelo de la cabeza, aquí no tienes que ocultarte.

La sonrisa de Yoko se hizo aún más grande mientras descubría sus rojizos cabellos.

* * *

Los muchachos pronto descubrieron que tener a Ryunosuke en el cuartel tenía sus ventajas. A través de él podían enterarse de lo que sus comandantes hablaban con Serizawa Kamo. Estaban reunidos Saito, Sanosuke, Shinpachi, Heisuke y Okita quienes escuchaban atentamente el relato de lo que había acontecido durante la reunión.

- Así que Serizawa-san fue capaz de decir un disparate de ese tipo- exclamó Shinpachi.

- Así fue – respondió Ryunosuke.

- La verdad que después de todo lo que hemos visto hasta ahora, no me sorprende nada de lo Serizawa-san sea capaz de decir o hacer – continuó Sanosuke.

- Ese hombre realmente nos odia. Aún debe estar enojado después de lo que sucedió en la posada Honjou –dijo Heisuke.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – preguntó Ryunosuke. Ante la duda de Heisuke en relatar lo sucedido, Okita tomó la palabra.

- Cuéntales Heisuke así ponemos al corriente a Hajime-kun de lo que sucedió.

Heisuke relató los hechos de aquella noche. Mientras eso sucedía otra conversación se desarrollaba dentro del cuartel.

- Kondou-san, ¿podrías dejar de actuar de esa manera con Serizawa-san?

- ¿A qué te refieres Toshi?

- Le llamas Serizawa-dono como si fueras su subordinado. Eres el igual de Serizawa-san, por lo tanto no debes hablar ni comportarte como si estuvieses por debajo de él.

- Pero Toshi.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Hijikata-kun, Kondou-san.

- Sannan-san…

- Kondou-san eres nuestro comandante no te sientas inferior a él.

Tras hablar Hijikata, Sannan asintió.

– Entiendo. Y ahora vayamos a la ciudad – respondió Kondou.

* * *

Hacía mucho tiempo que Matsumoto y Yoko no disfrutaban tanto de un almuerzo. Matsumoto compartió varias anécdotas con Yoko que le arrancaron una que otra carcajada. Por su parte la mujer le había hecho reír más de una vez con los detalles de su adaptación a las costumbres japonesas. El doctor siempre consideró que Yoko era muy tenaz, y con sus historias comprobó que efectivamente lo era. Su conversación continuó mientras tomaban el té acompañados de unos dulces.

- Así que no sólo has ejercido la medicina en la aldea. Incluso has hecho medicamentos Yoko-san. Es impresionante.

- Si Matsumoto-sensei. He aprendido mucho de los libros de medicina y apuntes de Yukimura sensei. Y claro yo he hecho mis propios estudios de las plantas medicinales del lugar. No fue fácil pero logré irme ganando la confianza de los aldeanos.

Matsumoto escuchaba atentamente a Yoko mientras la estudiaba con detenimiento. Veía como sus ojos brillaban cuando hablaba de lo que había sido su vida desde que se separaron. Y su dominio del idioma era increíble. Se veía tan segura y animosa ahora. Matsumoto recordaba perfectamente el día que la conoció.

_Yukimura esperaba, impaciente, fuera del cuarto en donde Matsumoto examinaba a la extranjera. Pensó por un momento que no sobreviviría y que todo lo que había hecho por conseguir que los dos náufragos fuesen perdonados sería inútil. Claro que aún podría utilizar al hombre como traductor pero ella era doctora y además tenía conocimientos en química y elaboración de medicamentos. No podía perderla. Los conocimientos que ella tenía agilizarían su investigación. Finalmente Matsumoto salió del cuarto._

_- ¿Cómo sigue?_

_- Físicamente se encuentra mejor, pero aún está traumatizada. Pobrecilla, me mira como un animalillo asustado y es comprensible después de lo que pasó. _

_- Necesito hablar con ella – dijo Yukimura mientras intentaba entrar al cuarto._

_- Koudou-san ella necesita descansar – dijo Matsumoto tomándolo del brazo para detenerlo._

_- Jun-san no puedo seguir esperando. Tengo que dar una respuesta si ella será o no de utilidad. Traumatizada o no tengo que hablarle. Acompáñame Jun-san._

_Los dos doctores entraron al cuarto. La mujer se sobresaltó al verlos. Hiroshi la abrazó y le dijo en su idioma que no se preocupara, que nada malo iba a sucederle. Yukimura se acercó y se sentó junto a ella. Debía reconocer que daba pena ver lo atemorizada que estaba, pero él no podía darse el lujo de esperar y mucho menos de ser compasivo._

_- Hiroshi-san, necesito que le traduzcas lo que voy a decirles._

_- Si Yukimura-sensei._

_- He logrado obtener un indulto para ustedes. Podrán conservar sus vidas si se ponen a mi servicio. Estoy desarrollando una investigación y ustedes me son de utilidad. Si aceptan cooperar conmigo vivirán, si deciden negarse serán ejecutados._

_Hiroshi transmitió las palabras de Yukimura. Matsumoto y Yukimura escuchaban sin entender lo que estas personas decían entre sí. Parecía que la mujer estaba tratando de convencer a Hiroshi acerca de lo que iban a hacer. Finalmente Hiroshi se dirigió a ellos._

_- Yukimura-sensei, la doctora acepta sólo si usted cumple con dos condiciones._

_- ¡¿Condiciones?! Pregúntale si ella no se ha percatado de su situación y que no está en posición de exigir nada._

_Hiroshi tradujo la respuesta de Yukimura. La mujer lo miró directo a los ojos de éste y de Matsumoto. Pese al temor que evidentemente ella tenía, en sus ojos aún había un brillo de coraje. La mujer dijo unas palabras. Hiroshi la miró incrédulo, pero ella le insistió que hablara, por lo que continuó traduciendo._

_- Salvo que ustedes reciban con regularidad a doctores occidentales y traductores náufragos que les permitan ser selectivos en quienes utilizar para sus investigaciones, no ignorarán mis peticiones. Además ella no tiene nada más que perder._

_Yukimura y Matsumoto se miraron sorprendidos. Esta mujer definitivamente no era como ninguna que hubiesen conocido. Las mujeres con las que ellos trataban solían ser más sumisas. Pero esta tenía temple, pese a todo lo que le había sucedido, aún conservaba valor._

_- ¿Y qué condiciones son esas? – preguntó Yukimura._

_- Que no sea separada de mí. Deberemos permanecer juntos bajo cualquier circunstancia._

_- ¿Y la segunda condición?_

_- Ella es doctora, y tuvo que sacrificar mucho para poder serlo, por eso pide que se le permita conocer la medicina oriental y en la medida de lo posible se le permita practicar._

_- ¿Sólo eso? –dijo Yukimura sonriendo- No son tan descabelladas como imaginaba. Dígale que acepto. De ahora en adelante ustedes dos me obedecerán en todo lo que les diga. Por ahora que descanse y se recupere. Tan pronto arregle todo, ustedes vendrán conmigo._

_- Gracias Yukimura-sensei- dijo Hiroshi _

_- Gra... cias. –dijo la mujer tratando de imitar la pronunciación de Hiroshi._

_Por un momento Yukimura sintió genuina lástima por esta mujer. Realmente ella lo había perdido todo. Verla tan sola y desvalida hizo que su coraza se desmoronara por un momento. Colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de ella y le acarició con la misma ternura que un padre acariciaría a su hija._

_- No hay de qué – le contestó con una expresión amable- Por cierto Hiroshi-san, hay que darle un nombre menos occidental a esta mujer. Te lo dejo en tus manos._

_- Yo me encargo Yukimura-sensei._

La voz de Yoko hizo que Matsumoto regresara de sus recuerdos.

- La repostería de Kioto es deliciosa, ¿Cómo dijo que se llaman estos dulces?

- Dangos.

- Dangos… me encantan. Matsumoto-sensei, ¿quién es Chizuru-san?

- Es la hija de Yukimura sensei… ¿no lo sabías?

- No, ni siquiera sabía que Yukimura-sensei tuviese familia, mucho menos una hija.

- Yoko-san, ¿cómo te llevas con Koudou-san?

- Yukimura-sensei es distante y reservado conmigo, sólo tratamos asuntos de sus investigaciones. Pero no se preocupe Matsumoto-sensei, en verdad estoy bien.

Matsumoto vio el reloj en la pared y supo que pronto debía regresar a Yoko a la posada.

- Es hora de regresar, ¿no es así Matsumoto-sensei?

- Sí Yoko-san.

- Entonces debemos marcharnos. No quiero que Yukimura-sensei se ponga ansioso.

Nuevamente Yoko cubrió su cabellera con el pañuelo y con Matsumoto se dirigió por las calles de Kioto de regreso a la posada. Varias calles estaban cerradas y la gente se congregaba en las callejuelas para ver el paso del Shogun. Matsumoto y Yoko seguían conversando.

- Y dime Yoko-san, ¿has conocido a alguien especial?

- ¡Ay Matsumoto-sensei! – dijo Yoko con una amplia risa- no tengo a nadie especial.

- ¿Por qué te ríes? Eres joven, hermosa, cualquier hombre querría casarse…

- Yo no… no puedo ser la esposa de nadie Matsumoto-sensei. Nadie me aceptaría como tal por ser extranjera y además yo…

- ¡Yoko!

Yoko lo miró sorprendida, sólo Yukimura y Hiroshi la llamaban Yoko, todos los demás le hacían con el honorifico san o le llamaban sensei. Matsumoto la veía con el rostro muy serio.

- Nunca vuelvas a decir eso Yoko-san. Cualquier hombre sería afortunado por tenerte. Jamás vuelvas a pensar que no eres lo suficientemente digna, jamás – suavizando un poco su tono de voz Matsumoto agregó. – Tú mereces ser feliz Yoko san, no te niegues esa oportunidad cuando se presente ante ti.

Mientras caminaban un grupo de hombres iba corriendo siguiendo al cortejo del Shogun. Matsumoto y Yoko tuvieron que hacerse a un lado para evitar chocar con ellos.

- ¿Kondou-san?

- ¿Quién?

- Nada Yoko-san creí ver a alguien conocido dentro de ese grupo de hombres que corría. Mira ya estamos llegando.

Por fin llegaron hasta la entrada de la posada Honjou. Yoko hizo una reverencia para despedirse de Matsumoto.

- Yoko-san, quiero que sepas que aunque Hiroshi-san haya fallecido, tú no estás sola. Puedes contar con mi ayuda en lo que sea que requieras. Me tocó conocerte en terribles circunstancias, pero en verdad te aprecio Yoko-san. No lo olvides.

- Gracias Matsumoto-sensei.

Haciendo otra reverencia, Yoko se despidió de Matsumoto. Mientras iba hacia su cuarto, pensaba en lo que debía estar haciendo Yukimura "Seguramente está reunido con el grupo de Serizawa Kamo, de lo contrario, ¿por qué uno de sus hombres sigue manteniendo contacto con él? Necesito averiguar más de ese hombre, pero ¿cómo? No puedo involucrar a Matsumoto-sensei y Masako-san podría comentar algo de más."

De repente Yoko tuvo una idea, quizás esa persona le podría dar detalles acerca de Serizawa-san y su grupo.

* * *

- Serizawa-san, Niimi-san los estábamos esperando.

Los hombres entraron al cuarto en donde Yukimura sensei y otro hombre los esperaban.

- Hemos sabido que han solicitado el patrocinio del señor de Aizu. Estoy en posición de lograr que eso sea un hecho.

- Pero… – dijo Serizawa.

- Pero, necesitaremos su colaboración. – contestó el hombre al tiempo que sacaba un frasco con un líquido rojizo en su interior.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Serizawa.

- Yukimura-sensei aquí reunido ha estado desarrollando este medicamento. Con las relaciones con los extranjeros.

- Así que el Bakufu secretamente trabaja con aliados extranjeros…

- El fin justifica los medios, Serizawa-san y proteger el shogunato está por encima de cualquier otra cosa.

- ¿Y qué tenemos que ver nosotros con ese medicamento?

- Necesitamos personas de confianza que nos ayuden a desarrollarlo. Personas como su Roshigumi, Serizawa san.

- Así que esto es lo que se necesita para que el Bakufu nos patrocine – dijo finalmente Serizawa mientras meditaba la situación.

Miraba fijamente a Yukimura quien había permanecido en silencio durante la reunión. El hombre mantenía su semblante impasible, que le hacía imposible leer lo que cruzaba por su mente.

- Debemos marcharnos ahora. Esperaremos su respuesta, Serizawa-san.

Yukimura y el hombre hicieron una reverencia y dejaron solos a Serizawa y Niimi. Este último observaba con fascinación el medicamento.

- Niimi, ¿qué opinas de todo esto?

- Esto será muy importante para mejorar nuestra actual situación. Serizawa sensei deje que yo me encargue de esto.

- Lo dejo en tus manos entonces Niimi.

* * *

Habían transcurrido un par de días desde que el Shogun había pasado por la ciudad. Ellos habían seguido corriendo el cortejo. En esos momentos no eran sino unos espectadores más. Pero Hijikata había hecho una promesa. La próxima ellos protegerían de cerca al Shogun, y no desde lejos. Y parece ser que la realización de esa promesa estaba a punto de cumplirse.

- Es una gran noticia ¿no es así? Por fin el clan de Aizu nos ha concedido su patrocinio – exclamó Heisuke lleno de alegría.

- La noticia no pudo venir en mejor momento – contestó Shinpachi.

- Pero esas reglas… ¿no les parecen demasiado severas? - preguntó Heisuke en tono inquieto.

- Si Kondou-san piensa que son necesarias no me importa cumplirlas – respondió Okita.

- Esas reglas están pensadas en los futuros reclutas que se nos unirán – explicó Saito – Será necesario poner en orden y mantener a raya a quienes quieran unirse a nosotros.

- Y no solo a los reclutas. Serizawa-san también tendrá que cumplirlas – dijo Sanosuke – ¡Ey Ryunosuke! ¿a dónde vas?

- Tal vez a Serizawa se le acabó el sake o ¿será el tabaco en esta ocasión? – preguntó burlonamente Okita.

- Voy a comprar tinta.

- ¿Tinta? Veo que estás ganándote la confianza de tu maestro. Sigue así y pronto comprarás papel, Ibuki kun – bufoneó nuevamente Okita mientras el grupo reía ante la broma.

- ¡Deja decir tonterías Okita san! – contestó Ryunosuke mientras se alejaba a cumplir su encargo.

"Primero sake, luego tabaco, y ahora tinta, ¿será que Serizawa-san no tiene a quien más mandar a hacer sus mandados?" pensaba Ryunosuke mientras salía a buscar la nueva diligencia de su amo. Le habían dado la dirección de la tienda de barras de tinta. Llevaba rato buscando el lugar. Por fin y tras dar varias vueltas, pudo ubicar el local. Cuando entró vio a un hombre sentado tras el mostrador, muy ocupado en su escritura.

- Disculpe necesito una barra de tinta.

- No hay – contestó el encargado mirando a Ryunosuke de manera despectiva.

- ¿Pero no es esta una tienda de tintas?

- Así es pero ya las vendí todas, así que retírese por favor.

- Pero…

- Disculpe – dijo una linda jovencita quien desde la entrada había presenciado todo. – El joven es amigo mío. ¿Podría venderle una barra de tinta por favor?

- En serio – respondió muy cordialmente el vendedor – pues ahora que recuerdo creo que me queda aún una barra.

"No puedo creerlo" pensó Ryunosuke mientras veía cómo la joven le sonreía cándidamente. Ambos salieron juntos de la tienda.

- Gracias por tu ayuda.

- No fue nada. Además quedé en deuda contigo después que me salvaras.

- ¿Yo salvarte a ti?

- Vaya parece ser que un samurái tan importante como tú no se acuerda de una pobre maiko como yo.

- ¿Maiko? ¡Oh eras tú no te reconocí! ¿Y tu herida?

- Mucho mejor, una doctora me dio una medicina y mira – dijo Kosuzu levantando su flequillo- ya estoy bien.

- Pues si casi no se ve el golpe. Debe ser muy buena doctora.

- Lo es y muy amable además.

Ambos sonrieron. Ryunosuke había quedado prendado de la joven desde aquella noche en la que Serizawa en un arranque de ira le había tirado la copa a la frente. Por eso fue que la defendió aunque eso le ganó una patada en el rostro. Incluso Sanosuke le alabó el gesto de haber defendido a la maiko. Pero si había algo que Ryunosuke tenía era la habilidad de destruir con la boca lo que hacía con las manos.

- Nunca entenderé porqué Serizawa-san desprecia a los que son más débiles.

- Serizawa-san es malo con todos incluso con los miembros del Roshigumi. Pero en serio, porqué tuviste que hablarle así. Considerando donde trabajas y todo eso, deberías pensar mejor en el negocio ¿no?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Pues a que te pagan por servir sake y complacer casualmente a los clientes ¿no?

El sonido de una bofetada hizo tal eco que logró que por un instante todo se silenciara y que los transeúntes se detuvieran para ver qué sucedía.

- Tú no sabes nada de mí, entiendes ¡nada!

- Espera- dijo Ryunosuke mientras tomaba a Kosuzu del brazo.

Cuando ésta le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas Ryunosuke se paralizó y la soltó. Pero hubo un testigo del incidente, y no fue otro más que Harada Sanosuke. Cuando Ryunosuke le contó lo sucedió con la joven, éste se ganó un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Sanosuke.

- No puedo creer que hayas dicho una salvajada como esa a una joven maiko como ella. Ahora mismo vienes conmigo.

- ¿Yo a dónde?

- ¿A dónde crees?, has ofendido a esa chica y le vas a pedir perdón.

- Yo no voy a hacer nada de eso.

- Lo vas a hacer o de lo contrario… - dijo Sanosuke amenazando con el puño a Ryunosuke.

Eso ayudó a Ryunosuke a decidirse obedecer a Sanosuke, pues con una bofetada y un puñetazo ya tenía para completar su cuota de golpes por un día.

* * *

"Pensaba que Yukimura-sensei jamás saldría a sus diligencias. Es una suerte que no regrese hasta la noche, porque no sé cuánto tiempo me tome hablar con ella", pensaba Yoko mientras entraba por su cuenta a Shimabara.

Seguramente en la okiya podrían darle más información de Serizawa Kamo, y tenía la excusa perfecta para ir sin levantar sospecha. Después de todo había atendido a Kosuzu, era lógico que la visitara. Finalmente Yoko llegó a la okiya en la que vive Kosuzu. Saludó al entrar y fue recibida de muy buena gana por todos en el lugar.

- Amamiya-sensei no ha debido molestarse. Kosuzu-chan está perfectamente bien. Tanto que está practicando su danza con el abanico.

- Me alegro mucho. Y ella ¿demorará aún? Hay algo que quisiera preguntarle.

- Demorará un poco más ¿Por qué no viene a la práctica y así la espera?

- Oh no podría molestar.

- ¿Molestar usted, después de lo que ha hecho por nosotros? – Dijo riendo la señora- Eso es imposible Amamiya-sensei. Kosuzu-chan es la más joven de nuestras maikos y todos le tenemos un cariño muy especial. Que usted la haya ayudado sin pedir nada a cambio, nos hace quedar en deuda con usted.

- Por favor no diga eso. Yo sólo cumplí con mi deber como doctora.

- Vamos acompáñenos.

A Kosuzu le dio mucho gusto volver a ver a Yoko. Por lo que puso especial empeño en su práctica para que ella pudiese verla. Yoko miraba admirada la gracia y delicadeza de los movimientos de Kosuzu. Jamás había visto algo así y le pareció una danza sumamente hermosa. A ella la ejecución le había parecido perfecta, pero la instructora era severa y le hizo varias correcciones a Kosuzu.

Así que ésta empezó nuevamente la danza y esta vez logró complacer a su exigente maestra.

- Es todo por hoy Kosuzu-chan. Además Amamiya-sensei quería conversar contigo. Por favor siéntanse libres de conversar aquí. Amamiya-sensei si desea algo no dude en pedirlo.

- Muchas gracias.

Por fin las dos se quedaron a solas.

- ¿Kosuzu-chan, te sucede algo?

- No sensei, ¿por qué lo pregunta?

- Es que tienes un semblante triste.

- Alguien me dijo algo que me ofendió. Las personas creen que quienes nos dedicamos a esta profesión sólo estamos para sonreír y servir sake. Pero usted ha visto el tiempo que dedicamos a perfeccionar nuestras disciplinas. Me entristece que él piense que no soy más que una muñeca para que los hombres hagan lo que quieran de una – dijo Kosuzu con la mirada baja mirando a sus manos colocadas sobre su regazo.

- Kosuzu-chan… - dijo Yoko – creo que el joven que te dijo eso es muy importante para ti y por eso es que te dolieron tanto sus palabras.

Kosuzu levantó el rostro ruborizado con una expresión de sorpresa. Era cierto, desde aquella noche en que Ryunosuke la salvó, ella no había dejado de pensar en él. No era la primera vez que alguien decía comentarios de ese tipo respecto a las maikos y a las geishas, pero que Ryunosuke compartiera esa opinión le dolía más que la opinión en sí.

- Estoy segura que si él supiera la verdad y el sacrificio que tú y las demás mujeres hacen en dominar sus artes, él comprendería su error y te pediría perdón sinceramente –dijo Yoko dándole algo de consuelo a la chica.

- ¿Usted lo cree?

- ¡Claro que sí!

- Bueno quizás yo deba disculparme con él también. Le di tal bofetada que le dejé la marca de mi mano en la cara.

- Me alegro por ti. ¡Lo tiene bien merecido!

Ambas mujeres se rieron.

- Kosuzu-chan, necesito preguntarte algo. Por favor no preguntes el por qué, pero es muy importante, y necesito que no lo comentes con nadie, ¿puedes hacer eso?

- Por supuesto, pero ¿qué necesita saber?

- ¿Qué sabes de Serizawa Kamo y su grupo?

- Serizawa Kamo llegó de Edo a Kioto con un grupo de ronins que se establecieron en la aldea de Mibu. Se hacen llamar Roshigumi. Ellos proclaman que están aquí para defender al Shogun y a Kioto. En alguna ocasión los he visto por la ciudad. Me contaron que hace días, tres de los miembros del Roshigumi se enfrentaron a tres ronin que habían robado a un hombre y su hijo y que salvaron a un joven que intervino para que no golpearan al pequeño.

"Entonces ellos eran de los hombres de Serizawa" pensó Yoko. Kosuzu continuó.

- Serizawa-san es un hombre violento, peligroso. Es cliente asiduo en Shimabara y por lo que se comenta tiene muy mala reputación. Pero yo no me atrevo a generalizar. Fue gracias a algunos de los hombres del Roshigumi que pude escaparme de Serizawa-han aquella noche que me arrojó la copa de sake. Me temo que no puedo serle de mayor ayuda, Amamiya-sensei.

- Por el contrario Kosuzu chan, te agradezco por tu tiempo. Ahora debo irme.

- Kosuzu-chan te buscan unos clientes.- dijo una de las criadas de la okiya.

- ¡Oh no, nadie debe verme aquí! – exclamó Yoko.

- Escóndase aquí.- dijo Kosuzu mientras señalaba un biombo con un diseño de rejillas.

Yoko se escondió tras el biombo y a través de las rejillas podía ver lo que sucedía. Con una expresión seria Kosuzu se dispuso a recibir a los clientes que habían llegado a la okiya.

- Buenas tardes les pido disculpas por hacerles esperar.

- Buenas tardes. Disculpa que vengamos a molestarte. Pero mi amigo te dijo algo muy malo y ha venido aquí a pedirte disculpas. Vamos Ryunosuke…

- Deja de empujarme Harada-san.

"¡Es él! El hombre que ayudó a ese hombre y su hijo. Es del Roshigumi de Serizawa. ¿Acaso será como ese hombre?" pensó Yoko mientras lo observaba tras el biombo "Así que se llama Harada".

Yoko sintió un brinco el corazón. Nunca esperó verlo de nuevo. Incluso se sorprendió al darse cuenta que le emocionaba reencontrarse con él. Yoko también reconoció al buen samaritano, cuyo nombre era Ryunosuke, y entendió que era el joven que había tocado el corazón de Kosuzu.

- Las disculpas no significan nada y carecen de todo valor si él no lamenta sinceramente lo que dijo- expresó Kosuzu con su semblante serio.

- Es cierto lo que dices – dijo Sanosuke- Quizás te esté pidiendo demasiado, pero sería mucha molestia que le expliques a mi amigo por qué te enfadaste tanto. Es un pobre ignorante.

- Oye…

Kosuzu miró a los dos hombres y recordó lo que Yoko le había dicho. Era lo mismo que le decía este hombre. Mirando fijamente a Ryunosuke empezó a explicar el motivo de su disgusto.

- Ibuki han, tú dijiste que mi deber era complacer casualmente a nuestros clientes. Pero desde mi llegada a Kioto, no he dejado de asistir a una sola de mis clases de baile y música, esté enferma o sana. Lo mismo las mujeres que viven en esta okiya. Este lugar ha sido testigo de nuestros esfuerzos y sacrificios para poder dominar nuestras disciplinas. ¡Nosotras vivimos de vender nuestras artes por las que tan fuertemente trabajamos por refinar! No limites nuestro sacrificio a una complacencia casual.

Yoko había escuchado cada palabra y no pudo evitar transportarse a su época de estudiante en la escuela femenina de medicina en los Estados Unidos. Ella también tuvo que sacrificar mucho: abandonar su país, dejar atrás a sus padres y amigos por hacer realidad su sueño de ser doctora en un nuevo país. Las palabras de Kosuzu la conmovían porque ella la entendía perfectamente.

- Yo… no tenía idea – dijo Ryunosuke.

- ¿Lo entiendes ahora Ryunosuke? Todos tienen algo porque enorgullecerse y sacrificarse – dijo Sanosuke.

Los ojos de Yoko se abrieron y se fijaron en Sanosuke. "Un hombre que piensa así no puede ser como Serizawa Kamo" pensó Yoko.

- ¡Lo siento muchísimo Kosuzu-san! Te dije cosas horribles en mi ignorancia. Hablé de ti sin conocerte realmente y te hice daño. ¡Perdóname por favor! – dijo Ryunosuke inclinándose ante la joven, con los ojos cerrados al reconocer lo estúpido que había sido.

- Es suficiente. Por favor levanta la cabeza Ibuki han. Además yo también debo disculparme contigo. Te di una fuerte cachetada, perdóname. ¿Estás bien?

- S…si es que me sorprendiste y jamás pensé que fueses tan fuerte Kosuzu-san.

Kosuzu se sonrío. Por un instante ellos se miraron fijamente. Finalmente Kosuzu hizo una reverencia.

- Si no te molesta, ¿podrías preguntar por mí la próxima vez que vayas a una cena? Me gustaría que veas mi danza.

- Me encantaría pero no creo que eso vaya a suceder, es prácticamente imposible…

- ¡Rayos Ryunosuke, sólo di que sí! - dijo Sanosuke mientras obligaba a Ryunosuke a inclinarse nuevamente.

Ryunosuke protestaba ante la brusquedad de Sanosuke. Kosuzu reía y no sólo ella también Yoko lo hacía. Fue en ese momento que Sanosuke se percató que no estaban solos. Sin que nadie se percatara, él se acercó hasta el escondite de Yoko.

- Kosuzu-chan, te prometo traer a Ryunosuke para que vea tu interpretación si me presentas a esta hermosa joven.

Kosuzu se sorprendió y no sólo ella. Yoko abrió sus ojos, levantó la vista y miró a través de las varillas del biombo a Sanosuke quien estaba de pie observándola. Los ojos ambarinos de Sanosuke se posaron en los ojos azul verdoso de Yoko. Ambos mantenían la mirada, pero fueron las mejillas de Yoko las que se ruborizaron primero.

- Tienes los ojos más bellos que he visto en toda mi vida – dijo Sanosuke agachándose hasta quedar al nivel de la mirada de Yoko– Me llamo Harada Sanosuke, ¿y tú cómo te llamas?

* * *

**Nota de la autora****: **Hola nuevamente. Ayer 31 de mayo fue el natalicio de Hijikata Toshizo (178 años nada más y nada menos). Hoy les dejo un regalo: por fin se encontraron Yoko y Sanosuke. ¿Ya era hora no? Yeah! Estuve pensando como hacerlo, y después de dar vueltas al asunto me llegó la idea, espero que les haya gustado.

**momoko134** Muchas gracias por tu review. Continuaré con la historia tenlo por seguro. No sé con qué tanta frecuencia pueda actualizar, pero puedes confiar en que no pienso abandonarla. Espero que este nuevo capitulo te haya gustado. Me encantará saber tu opinión.

**Sessha Jasmin** Gracias! No tienes idea lo mucho que significa para mi que fueses capaz de dejar tu retiro momentáneo para dejar tu comentario. No tiene precio querida. Seguiré haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo. A hug para tí también!

**Vicky-chan16** Muchas gracias, como siempre es un gusto saber de ti. Ya te extrañaba pero entiendo lo de los estudios. Todos tenemos obligaciones que cumplir, pero me da gusto saber que sigues al pendiente de la historia. Espero que hayas distrutado esta actualización.

Sus review me ayudan a seguir y a mejorar así que gracias por compartir. Mil gracias a todos los que han seguido la historia hasta ahora. Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Ainhoa11


	7. Chapter 7

Hakuoki no me pertence (brincos diera). Esto lo hago sólo por satisfacción personal y con el sincero deseo de entretenerles. Espero que lo disfruten

Mi querida **Sessha Jazmín**: Muy feliz cumpleaños. Espero que disfrutes este capitulo especialmente posteado en tu día. (Cruzo los dedos para que el obsequio sea de tu agrado). Muchas felicidades.

* * *

Su corazón latía con fuerza, tanto que temía que él pudiese escucharlo. "¿Mi nombre? ¿Me está preguntando mi nombre? ¿Dios qué le respondo? Nadie debe saber que estoy aquí. Si él está con Serizawa, no puede saber quién soy o de lo contrario Yukimura podría enterarse que he estado saliendo sin su autorización."

Yoko lo miraba a través de la rejilla del biombo atemorizada y Sanosuke no entendía el por qué. Él sabía que las mujeres lo consideraban atractivo. No faltaba quienes al verlo se sonrojaran y quienes lo miraran con picardía, pero nunca con temor y eso le intrigaba.

- Y bien ¿cuál es tu nombre?

- Harada-han, ella es… -empezó a decir Kosuzu cuando Yoko le interrumpió.

- Masako mi nombre es Masako pero tengo que irme ahora. Kosuzu-chan me alegro que estés mejor. Disculpen – dijo mientras que se inclinaba rápidamente para salir huyendo de la okiya.

- ¡Espere! – gritó Kosuzu sin que Yoko hiciese caso alguno.

Yoko caminaba aprisa, casi corriendo. ¿Cómo había sucedido esto? De todas las personas con las que podría toparse, tenía que ser con uno de los miembros del Roshigumi. Harada o incluso Ryunosuke podrían comentar su visita en Shimabara y si Yukimura se enteraba, ¿qué sería éste capaz de hacerle? El sólo pensamiento hizo que acelerara el paso, pensando que así dejaría atrás el peligro.

- ¡Cómo pude ser tan descuidada! – dijo mientras corría tan distraída que no se fijó en los hombres que estaban ante ella, hasta que tropezó con uno de ellos al salir de Shimabara.

- ¡Hey!

- Perdóneme usted, no fue mi intención. Discúlpeme por favor –dijo Yoko inclinándose y dispuesta a seguir adelante.

- Detente ahí –dijo uno de los hombres agarrándola por el brazo - Vienes, te estrellas contra nosotros y pretendes irte así nada más.

"Oh por Dios no más problemas por favor"

- En verdad lo siento, iba distraída. Lamento haberle molestado. Le ruego por favor que me perdone y me deje pasar.

- ¿Ustedes que dicen? No me parece que con decir lo siento sea suficiente. Eres una mujer de Shimabara ¿no? Seguro que sabes una o dos formas de congraciarte con nosotros.

Yoko miraba nerviosa como los hombres la rodeaban.

- P… por favor déjenme pasar.

- Primero dame un beso preciosa – el sujeto abrazó a Yoko mientras intentaba besarla a la fuerza y los otros sujetos los miraban sonrientes.

- Suélteme – dijo Yoko luchando por liberarse.

- Vamos muñeca no seas tan huraña.

- La señorita ha dicho que la suelte.

Los hombres y Yoko se voltearon para ver a quien había hablado.

- Amigo tú no tienes nada que ver en este asunto.

"Harada-san".

- Tienes a mi mujer entre tus sucias manos y además estás intentando besarla a la fuerza, claro que tengo que ver en este asunto.

- ¿Tu mujer?- dijo el sujeto al tiempo que soltaba a Yoko.

"¿Su mujer? ¿Pero qué está diciendo?" pensaba Yoko desconcertada dando unos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de los sujetos.

- ¿Masako, estás bien? – dijo Sanosuke mientras la acercaba hacia sí y le susurraba al oído – sólo sígueme la corriente.

Yoko lo miró y luego miró a los hombres.

- Yo me tropecé con uno de ellos. Le pedí disculpas pero él dijo que con decir lo siento no era suficiente.

- Ya veo. Así que lo que ustedes pretenden es ofenderla. Si es así, se las verán conmigo.

- Oye que te has creído- dijo uno de los hombres pero fue detenido por uno de sus compañeros.

- Detente, ese hombre es del Roshigumi. Deja esto así. Te aseguro que lo que sobran aquí son mujeres complacientes.

Yoko seguía abrazaba fuertemente a Sanosuke. Éste la miró y luego puso su mirada en los sujetos que los observaban.

- Tranquilo hombre no pasa nada. Disculpe señorita. Vámonos.

Yoko vio cómo se alejaban y sentía que sus piernas le fallaban. Sanosuke la sostuvo y eso hizo que ella levantara la mirada hasta encontrarse con la de él.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás temblando como una hoja.

- Estoy bien, gracias.

Sanosuke la levantó en sus brazos.

- ¡Espera pero qué estás haciendo, bájame por favor!

- Si te suelto te vas a caer, déjame que te lleve a esa banca que está ahí; aún estás pálida del susto.

- E… estoy bien en serio.

Pero Sanosuke ignoró sus protestas y la llevó en brazos hasta llegar a una banca. Ahí la colocó. Yoko no podía creer todo lo que le estaba pasando.

- Aún estás temblando –dijo Sanosuke mirando alrededor- Quédate aquí y no se te ocurra moverte.

Yoko se quedó quieta mientras observaba como Sanosuke entraba a un local y regresaba con una taza con un líquido caliente.

- Es té. Anda bébelo despacio, te tranquilizará.

Bebió el té lentamente. Sentía cómo la bebida descendía por su garganta. La sensación de calor la iba relajando, hasta que por fin dejó de tiritar. Sanosuke la contemplaba con simpatía.

- ¿Estás bien? O quieres otro más.

- Estoy bien, gracias. Lamento haberte causado tantas molestias Harada-san.

- Decir que una chica tan bella es mi mujer no es molestia – dijo con guiño- Además todo esto se habría evitado si tan sólo me hubieses dado tu nombre en vez de salir huyendo, Masako-san.

- Harada-san, te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero debo regresar ahora – dijo Yoko levantándose de la banca.

- Te acompaño.

- No. Por favor, en serio, no es preciso.

- Insisto, y no voy a aceptar un no como respuesta.

Yoko suspiró ante la insistencia de Sanosuke. La situación se le había salido de las manos. Tal vez este hombre no le diría nada a Serizawa; quizás después de tantos problemas podría correr con algo de buena suerte.

- Está bien si no hay de otra.

Los dos caminaron por las calles. Sanosuke la miraba con interés.

- ¿Por qué cubres tu cabellera de esa manera?

- Es conveniente cuando tengo que trabajar.

- ¿Y qué hacías en esa okiya?

- Hacía unos mandados y fui a ver a Kosuzu-chan. Supe que Serizawa Kamo le golpeó.

- Ah sí –dijo Sanosuke recordando con molestia aquel incidente.

- Esos hombres dijeron que eres del Roshigumi… eres uno de los hombres de Serizawa-san ¿cierto?

- Sí y no.

- No te entiendo.

- Sí soy del Roshigumi y eso me hace técnicamente de los hombres de Serizawa-san toda vez que él es uno de los jefes del Roshigumi. Y no, porque soy del grupo de Kondou Isami otro de los líderes.

- Entiendo – "entonces no eres de los de Serizawa, por fin una buena noticia" pensó Yoko

- ¿A dónde vas, Masako-san?

- A la posada Honjou. – tan pronto dijo eso se molestó consigo misma. No debió darle ese dato.

- ¿Trabajas ahí?

- S…sí así es.

- Ya veo. Te acompaño hasta allá.

- No es necesario que te molestes tanto, en verdad ya has hecho más que suficiente.

- Insisto y…

- No vas a aceptar un no como respuesta, ya lo habías dicho.

Sanosuke se sonrío, la chica era lista. Era raro encontrase una chica que además de bonita, fuese lista. Esta mujer se le hacía interesante… y familiar.

- Sabes juraría que te he visto antes.

- Ja ja ja ¿Con cuántas mujeres usarás esa línea Harada san?

- Es en serio, yo te he visto antes.

- Bueno yo estaba en la plaza cuando tú ayudaste a ese hombre y su hijo contra esos tres ronins.

- Claro… ya recuerdo. Tú eras la mujer en un quimono verde y con un sombrero de bambú.

Yoko se detuvo en seco con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro ruborizado que hizo sonreír a Sanosuke.

- Vi que me observabas mientras me alejaba con Heisuke y Shinpachi. Me preguntaba quien serías. Aunque si te soy sincero, jamás pensé que llegaría a conocerte.

- No me di cuenta que habías notado que te miraba.

- Sería una desgracia para mí no darme cuenta cuando una mujer me observa ¿no crees? ¿Y dime ese día pensabas en lo mucho que te impactó mi apariencia cierto?

- Eres muy vanidoso Harada-san y estás muy equivocado. Yo no pensaba en eso– contestó Yoko en tono airado.

- ¿En serio? Entonces, ¿en qué pensabas? – preguntó Sanosuke.

- Pues pensaba en lo injusta que era la gente con ustedes, y que pese a que te hacías el fuerte, había decepción y tristeza en tus ojos.

Ahora era Sanosuke el sorprendido. "Bonita, lista y sensible. Definitivamente esta chica es especial." El camino se le había hecho corto pues ya se encontraban cerca de la posada.

- Por favor Harada-san hasta aquí está bien. No quiero que piensen que estaba vagabundeando por ahí. Gracias por toda tu ayuda y por haberme escoltado.

- No hay de qué. Espero verte otra vez, Masako-san.

Con una última reverencia, Yoko se fue rápidamente a la posada y Sanosuke la miró hasta que entró al local. "Voy a procurar que nos volvamos a ver, Masako-san", pensó Sanosuke mientras seguía su camino.

Una vez más Yoko corrió directamente hacia su cuarto. Aún podía sentir la fuerza del abrazo de Sanosuke. "No puedo pensar en eso ahora. Por favor Dios mío, que él no me busque. Si Yukimura-sensei se enterara acerca de lo que he estado haciendo a sus espaldas..." Se acercó a su ventana y pudo ver como Sanosuke se alejaba por la calle. "Pero en realidad es una lástima no poder volverte a ver… Harada Sanosuke."

* * *

Habían pasado unos días desde su encuentro con la joven Masako, y Sanosuke aún no había podido cumplir con su objetivo de volverla a ver. Y es que muchas cosas habían sucedido. Al Roshigumi le fue concedida una audiencia con el teniente de Aizu. Habían sido convocados para ir al cuartel general del comisionado militar en Kioto. Todos estaban emocionados y no era injustificada su emoción. Esto les demostraba que poco a poco estaban logrando obtener un lugar como grupo de defensores del Shogun.

Con motivo de la reunión Kondou decidió organizar unos duelos entre sus mejores hombres para que sus superiores pudiesen conocer sus capacidades. Debido a eso se convocaron prácticas extraordinarias por lo que Sanosuke no podría abandonar el cuartel. Además debía ir con el grupo al cuartel del comisionado.

- Ni modo, tendré que esperar un poco más para buscarte Masako-san – pensó en voz alta al salir de la reunión

- Dijiste algo Sano –preguntó Heisuke.

- No nada.

- Estoy seguro que dijiste algo Sano – insistió Shinpachi.

- En serio no es nada.

- ¿Nada?… con tu fama Sano-kun estoy seguro que tienes a una mujer en tu mira – dijo Okita mirando analíticamente a Sanosuke mientras Heisuke y Shinpachi se miraban sorprendidos. Saito permanecía serio pero atento a lo que se desarrollaba.

- ¡Rayos Sano! ¿Cómo le haces? En serio tienes una suerte envidiable con las mujeres. Seguro que es atractiva, dime ¿cómo se llama?

- Shinpachi… muchachos en serio les digo que no…

- Masako – dijo Saito sin variar su expresión. Todos voltearon a verlo. Luego volvieron la vista a Sanosuke. Su cara de sorpresa hacía evidente que Saito había acertado – Te escuché que decías que tendrías que esperar para buscar a Masako-san.

- Conque Masako san… -dijo Okita sonriendo sin disimular el gusto que sentía al saber que podría atormentar a Sanosuke con su recién revelado secreto.

- Tienes que presentárnosla – dijo Heisuke.

- De ninguna manera se las pienso presentar. Seguramente ustedes no harían más que…. – Sanosuke se detuvo y se dio cuenta que acaba de reconocer que era cierto lo que Saito había dicho.

- Sano, ¿y no tendrá una amiga, una hermana? – empezó a preguntar Shinpachi.

- Vámonos hay que ir a practicar. –contestó Sanosuke ignorando las preguntas que se iban sucediendo una tras otra.

* * *

- Yoko. Has estado muy callada estos días. ¿Sucede algo?

- Nada Yukimura sensei. Sólo he estado algo cansada.

Después de su encuentro con Sanosuke, Yoko había procurado no salir de la posada. Le aterraba pensar que podría encontrárselo en la calle. Además tontamente le había dicho que se encontraba en la posada Honjou. Él podría presentarse en el hotel buscándola, y no tenía idea lo que podría sucederle si eso llegaba a pasar.

- La posada está llena y hay poca privacidad. Lo bueno es que esta misma semana abandonaremos este lugar Yoko.

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- He rentado una casa, ahí estaremos más cómodos y tendremos más privacidad. Sólo que te tocará hacer el quehacer de la casa, porque no habrá servidumbre. No quiero curiosos husmeando en nuestros asuntos.

- No hay problema. Yukimura-sensei, si voy a hacerme cargo de la casa quiere eso decir que voy a salir a hacer las compras yo sola.

- Pues sí. Es ridículo que emplee mi tiempo en eso cuando tengo otras cosas que hacer. Confiaré en que sabrás comportarte.

Yoko no pudo más que dar gracias al cielo. Una vez dejaran la posada, Sanosuke ya no podría ubicarla y su secreto estaría a salvo. Y al no saber su verdadero nombre ni a qué se dedica, Sanosuke no podrá pedir razones de ella. "Es mejor así. No quiero involucrarlo en mis problemas" pensó Yoko.

* * *

Por fin había pasado la visita al cuartel general. En recompensa tenían un día de descanso para relajarse. Sanosuke había decidido buscar a Masako en su lugar de trabajo. No obstante, no iba solo.

- ¡Ay! ¡Shinpachi no toques, todavía duele! – se quejaba Heisuke, del ojo negro e hinchado que Hijikata le había dejado en su combate.

- No seas un llorón Heisuke.

- ¿Llorón yo? Tú todavía no te recuperas de la derrota que sufriste contra Saito. Cierto Saito-san.

- Calla Heisuke. No le creas Saito, fue un buen combate y no hay quejas.

- Sí – contestó Saito con una media sonrisa, pues efectivamente Shinpachi había estado molesto por haber perdido.

- Eso dices ahora, Shinpachi, pero bien que te estabas quejando, no es cierto Sano…. Hey Sano

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Qué te pasa Sanosuke, no estabas escuchando? – pregunto Heisuke.

- Discúlpenme un momento tengo que averiguar algo aquí. Ya vengo.

- ¿En la posada Honjou? – preguntó Heisuke

- No fue este el lugar donde hubo el problema con Serizawa – preguntó Saito.

- Así es. ¿Qué asuntos puede tener Sanosuke en este lugar? – respondió Shinpachi.

Sanosuke entró al local y se acercó a un miembro del personal.

- Disculpe, estoy buscando a una joven de nombre Masako, ella trabaja aquí.

- Ah Masako-chan, espere un momento. Hey Masako-chan ven te busca un hombre aquí afuera.

- ¿A mí?

Sanosuke vio que no era la misma joven.

- Perdón esta no es la joven que estoy buscando. La Masako de la que hablo es más alta y tiene los ojos azul verdoso.

- Lo lamento pero nadie con esa descripción trabaja aquí. Masako-chan trabaja con nosotros desde hace cuatro años y no tenemos a nadie más con ese nombre.

- ¿Está seguro? yo mismo la acompañé hasta acá hace dos semanas.

- Lo lamento, no sé porque esa joven le mentiría, pero aquí no trabaja nadie con esa descripción.

- Entiendo. Por favor perdonen las molestias que le ocasioné.

Sanosuke salió pensativo a la calle donde le esperaban sus amigos.

- ¿Que pasó Sano? – preguntó Shinpachi.

- Nada de importancia, vamos sigamos.

El grupo siguió caminando y comentando lo exitosa que había sido la visita. Pero Sanosuke no prestaba atención a lo que decían sus amigos. "¿Porque me mentiría diciéndome que se llama Masako y que trabajaba aquí? Ella estaba nerviosa y no quería que la acompañara. ¿Será que está ocultando algo?" Sanosuke se prometió que tarde o temprano daría con ella y averiguaría la verdad.

Al día siguiente los miembros del Roshigumi se encontraron con una sorpresa. Había varias cajas en el salón. Las mismas contenían los nuevos uniformes del Roshigumi. Como un niño con juguete nuevo, Heisuke abrió la caja revelando en su interior un haori celeste con terminaciones en color blanco.

- ¡Guau esto es genial! –exclamó Heisuke alegremente.

- Serizawa-sensei los mandó a hacer con los fondos que obtuvo en Osaka. Esto hará conocer el nombre del Roshigumi en Kioto. – explicó Niimi.

Heisuke era el más entusiasmado de todos y quería probárselo de una vez. No obstante había quienes tenían sus dudas ante los llamativos uniformes.

- ¿Sano-san que piensas de estos haoris?

- No sé Okita-san me parece que son algo fastuosos. No lo crees así Saito-san.

- Así me parece Harada-san.

- Esa es la idea – interrumpió Hijikata- La gente comenzará a hablar de nosotros y a distinguirnos de esos ronins. Además nos será de gran ayuda en el combate. Nos diferenciaremos de nuestros enemigos y evitaremos herirnos por error.

- Serizawa-san ¿tiene un momento? – preguntó Kondou.

- Serizawa-san –dijo Sannan- a partir de este momento tendremos la oportunidad de proteger a la elite de Aizu. Ahora se hace imperativo conseguir nuevos reclutas.

- Sannan-san – dijo Niimi- ya nosotros habíamos previsto esto y tenemos un plan para reforzar nuestras fuerzas…

- Niimi –lo interrumpió Serizawa y éste guardó silencio- eso lo veremos después. Mientras hagamos crecer la fama del Roshigumi los reclutas vendrán a nosotros. ¿Estás de acuerdo Hijikata?

Serizawa le arrojó uno de los haoris. Hijikata le sonrió desafiante. Había llegado su momento. Él y sus hombres, por mérito propio y sin depender de Serizawa, harían que todos supieran quiénes eran con tan solo ver ese uniforme. Y así ataviados con sus haoris, salieron a hacer su patrullaje.

* * *

- Debo reconocer has hecho un gran trabajo Yoko. Este lugar está incomparable a como nos lo entregaron.

- Nada que una limpieza profunda no arregle. Voy a darme un baño y luego pensaba salir a comprar unos víveres para la cena. Claro si usted no tiene inconvenientes.

- No Yoko, no hay inconvenientes. Sólo procura no demorarte más de lo necesario. Tengo una reunión esta tarde así que no me esperes para cenar.

- Sí Yukimura-sensei.

Cuando Yukimura se fue. Yoko entró en el baño. Fue quitándose la ropa sucia y cubierta de polvo. Sumergirse en el agua caliente fue una grata experiencia. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan cansada pero satisfecha como en esta ocasión. El agua caliente le relajaba los músculos de su cuerpo. Por fin después de todo el ajetreo de la mudanza podía darse unos momentos para pensar en lo ocurrido.

- ¿Me habrá buscado Harada san? Si lo hizo, ya debe haberse dado cuenta que no le di mi verdadero nombre.

Yoko salió del baño y se visitó con un kimono. Mientras se arreglaba el cabello frente al espejo no pudo evitar sonreírse.

- Mi verdadero nombre… ahora que lo pienso hace años que nadie me llama por mi verdadero nombre…

_- Por cierto Hiroshi-san hay que darle un nombre menos occidental a esta mujer. Lo dejo en tus manos._

_- Sí Yukimura-sensei._

_Hiroshi se inclinó y los doctores salieron del cuarto. Fue entonces que la mujer se quejó por el dolor que aún sentía su cuerpo._

_- Doctora por favor recuéstese. Matsumoto sensei dijo que debe descansar – dijo el hombre mientras ayudaba a la mujer a recostarse y la cubría con una sábana._

_- Hiroshi qué dijo Yukimura._

_- Que debo darle un nombre menos occidental. A decir verdad ahora que vamos a vivir en este país debemos crear una historia creíble sobre nosotros._

_- Un nombre menos occidental… eso no cambiará mi apariencia, ni me hará hablar su idioma. Tú tienes raíces en este país y hablas el idioma. Yo no seré más que una carga para ti, no es así Hiroshi. Tal vez hubiese sido mejor haber muerto en el mar. _

_Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Todo lo que había vivido hasta ese momento hacía que la muerte no fuese una opción tan horrible._

_- No hable así. Vamos a salir adelante. Yo le voy a enseñar todo lo que necesita saber. Usted es inteligente y aprenderá, no llore._

_- Hiroshi…_

_- De no ser por usted yo habría sido ejecutado. Es obvio que a quien Yukimura sensei quiere es a usted. _

_Hiroshi enjugó las lágrimas que nuevamente corría por el rostro de la mujer. Verla en ese estado le rompía el corazón._

_- Diremos que usted es mi hija, que su madre era extranjera y que murió cuando era pequeña._

_- Pero eso no explicará por qué no hablo japonés._

_- Si acaso preguntan eso, diremos que usted… que sufrió un severo trauma y que casi no habla desde entonces._

_- De acuerdo entonces si seré su hija mi apellido será Amamiya._

_Hiroshi se levantó del borde la cama y caminó hasta una ventana. El lugar en donde se encontraban estaba en alto y a lo lejos podía verse el océano. Estaba atardeciendo y el sol rojizo teñía todo en un tono carmesí mientras se ocultaba perdiéndose entre las aguas. _

_- Yoko…_

_- ¿Qué dices Hiroshi?_

_- Creo que podríamos llamarle Yoko _

_Hiroshi volteó para verla. Volvió a acercarse a ella sentándose en el suelo junto a ella_

_– Yoko significa hija del océano y también puede traducirse como hija del sol. Es un nombre que significa buena, positiva. Creo que ese nombre le va muy bien._

_- Hija del océano. En cierta forma renací en el océano._

_- Así es y usted es una buena persona. Además también se parece al sol._

_- ¿Por pelirroja? – dijo con una media sonrisa_

_- No sólo por eso. El sol renace con cada mañana. Pase lo que pase no hay oscuridad que su luz no disipe, y después de la tormenta siempre regresa como una esperanza de algo mejor. Usted como el sol tiene la fuerza para vencer la oscuridad que ahora mismo está viviendo. Por eso mismo usted va a reponerse a todo lo que ha ocurrido, va a sobrevivir, va seguir adelante y volverá a vivir._

_La confianza de Hiroshi en ella le conmovía. Le miró con una sonrisa. Ella se limpió las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse por sus mejillas._

_- Entonces… de ahora en adelante seré Yoko Amamiya._

_- Amamiya Yoko, si va a ser mi hija, la forma japonesa de dar el nombre es primero el apellido y luego nombre._

_- Entonces Hiroshi, tutéame, si vas a ser mi… como se dice padre en japonés._

_- Otou san._

_- _Otou-san.

No era bueno perderse en sus recuerdos. No cuando había asuntos más importantes frente a ella. Yukimura se comportaba muy afanoso en estas últimas semanas. Le había estado haciendo muchas preguntas sobre sus investigaciones. Aún no podía descifrar qué era lo que Yukimura estaría haciendo.

Una vez estuvo lista salió al mercado en busca de suministros para la cena. Mientras hacía sus compras escuchó que las personas empezaban a comentar entre ellas.

- Miren es el Roshigumi. Ahora que llevan ese uniforme es posible reconocerlos a distancia.

Yoko miró hacia donde indicaban los transeúntes. Vio a un grupo de hombres, todos vistiendo un haori celeste con bordes blancos en forma de triángulos. Todos con espadas salvo por uno que llevaba una lanza. "Harada-san". Yoko se ocultó mientras Sanosuke pasaba con su grupo. Desde aquel día en que le ayudó, no le había vuelto a ver. La culpa remordía su conciencia. Él la había protegido y ella le había engañado. Mirando cómo se alejaba con su grupo, ella tomó su camino de vuelta a casa.

* * *

Niimi lo había convocado al cuartel del Roshigumi. Su tan ansiado momento había llegado, por fin el fruto de años de trabajo se llevarían a la práctica. Su meta, estaba cada vez más cerca. A su llegada al cuartel fue guiado por Niimi directamente al cuarto de Serizawa. Momentos después Kondou, Sannan y Hijikata se unieron al grupo quienes se extrañaron al ver a este hombre desconocido.

- Aquí estamos tal y como nos lo pidieron – dijo Sannan.

- Bien tenemos un plan para remediar nuestro problema de más hombres para el Roshigumi.

- ¿Y qué plan es ese, Niimi-san? – preguntó Kondou.

- El Shogunado envió a este doctor practicante de medicina occidental. Su nombre es Yukimura Koudou-dono - continuó explicando Niimi - Por instrucciones del Shogunado, Yukimura-dono y yo empezamos con los preparativos hace un tiempo.

Yukimura con una expresión tranquila se inclinó ante los hombres en una reverencia.

- Pero aún no nos explican en que consiste ese plan.

Serizawa dio un golpe a Ryunosuke con su abanico, como era su costumbre, y le dijo que los dejara solos. Claramente el asunto que iban a tratar era sólo entre los jefes del Roshigumi. Las horas pasaron y pronto la tarde dio paso a la noche. Heisuke, Sanosuke, Shinpachi, Okita, Saito, Inoue y Ryunosuke esperaban a que sus jefes terminaran la reunión. La misma se había prolongado más de lo normal y era evidente que todos estaban inquietos.

- ¿Ibuki-kun, estás seguro que no sabes de qué se trata la reunión?

- Por décima vez Okita-san no tengo idea, me retiré antes que dijeran una sola palabra. Sólo sé que había un doctor Yukimura Koudou en la reunión y nada más.

- ¿Qué puede hacer un doctor en esa reunión? – preguntó Shinpachi.

- No lo sé Shinpachi, no lo sé – dijo Sanosuke.

Un grito desgarrador interrumpió su conversación así como la quietud nocturna. En uno de los cuarto del ala de Serizawa un hombre se retorcía de dolor. Serizawa y Koudou lo miraban impávidos a diferencia de Niimi, Hijikata, Kondou y Sannan quienes tenían una mirada de alarma. Era difícil ver la tortura por la que este hombre estaba atravesando.

De repente, los cabellos del hombre se tornaron blancos como la nieve, sus ojos rojos como la sangre. De humano sólo quedaba la apariencia. El sujeto se movía con una velocidad y agilidad que no era propia de un mortal. La situación se les estaba escapando de las manos. Aunque intentaban controlarlo era imposible porque les superaba en fuerza, y sus ataques eran insuficientes para contenerlo.

Los demás hombres que habían escuchado el grito corrieron rápidamente hasta el lugar donde se había generado. Las puertas estaban cerradas, pero claramente se escuchaba la agitación y la desesperación de los hombres del otro lado de la puerta. Con justa razón estaban preocupados por la suerte de Kondou, Sannan y Hijikata. Utilizando la fuerza de su musculatura, Shinpachi logró derribar la puerta e ingresaron con sus armas en mano al pabellón sin saber exactamente qué iban a encontrar. Sólo Inoue, Sano e Ibuki se quedaron en la puerta vigilando.

Dentro del lugar la situación era desesperada. Apenas habían ingresado y ya el hombre totalmente trastornado había desarmado con sus dientes a Heisuke, mientras lo mantenía arrinconados contra la pared. Gracias a Shinpachi, Heisuke fue liberado, pero el hombre corriendo sobre sus manos y piernas como un animal, se alejó gruñendo por el pasillo, con la espada de Heisuke aún entre sus dientes. Okita lo interceptó en el pasillo y se lanzó al ataque. Okita lo atravesó con su espada pero para su sorpresa el hombre siguió moviéndose como si nada. El sujeto hubiese matado a Okita si no es por la intervención de Saito que le cercenó un brazo al sujeto. Pero éste, lejos de quejarse, tomó su miembro amputado y salió corriendo, volviéndolo a unir a su cuerpo.

Mientras, Sanosuke y Ryunosuke se dirigieron a otra de las puertas con el fin de apoyar a sus compañeros e impedir que su contrincante escapara.

- Ryunosuke si no estás dispuesto a matar, mejor aléjate.

- Harada-san yo….

En ese momento la puerta frente a ellos se hizo añicos al tiempo que Shinpachi volaba por los aires para caer al suelo.

- ¡Shinpachi!- gritó Sanosuke mientras corría a proteger a su amigo.

Con su lanza se colocó en su postura de ataque. En la oscuridad sólo brillaban un par de ojos rojos.

- Ten cuidado Sano- gritó Saito

- Ese tipo no es normal – exclamó Okita.

El hombre se lanzó al ataque. Sanosuke logró atravesarlo con su lanza en el brazo. Pero el hombre en vez de quejarse empezó a reír desquiciadamente y tomando la lanza de Sanosuke lo levantó y lanzó a un lado.

- Sano-san – gritó Heisuke.

El hombre removió de su cuerpo la lanza que aún tenía insertada y para sorpresa de todos, su herida cerró al instante. En ese momento la criatura miró a Ryunosuke quien desenfundó su espada. El hombre corrió hacia Ryunosuke dispuesto a matarlo con la espada de Heisuke que aún tenía en su poder. Finalmente fue Hijikata quien pudo matar a la criatura atravesándole el corazón con su espada.

- Hijikata-san aléjate ese hombre puede…

- Tranquilo Sano-san, ellos supuestamente mueren atravesándoles el corazón o cortándoles la cabeza.

Al grupo se sumaron Sannan y Kondou, quienes miraban el cuerpo sin vida tirado en el suelo.

- Me es familiar este hombre – comentó Sanosuke.

Hijikata ordenó que se hiciesen cargo del cuerpo. Luego les hizo pasar a todos a un salón en donde se encontraban Serizawa, Niimi y Yukimura. Ellos habían sido testigos de lo sucedido y era indispensable mantener el secreto.

* * *

El viento movía las nubes a gran velocidad y agitaba las hojas de los árboles, dándole a la casa una atmósfera siniestra. Yoko no pudo sino estremecerse. Sintió como un sobresalto recorría su cuerpo. Se levantó del lugar en donde estaba cenando y buscó una manta con qué abrigarse. Se asomó al jardín y miró hacia la oscuridad. Una sensación de peligro la embargaba y juró por un momento que alguien la observaba.

- Yukimura-sensei me está contagiando su paranoia. Estoy siendo ridícula. Aquí no hay nadie más que yo.

Cerró la puerta reprendiéndose por ser tan miedosa. Mientras entre las sombras dos personas vigilaban el lugar y observaban a la mujer.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- Nada de momento nos limitaremos a observar. Debemos vigilar de cerca a esta mujer. Veremos qué es lo que realmente pretende hacer Yukimura.

Y sin decir más las dos sombras se fueron del lugar.

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: Espero que les haya gustado esta nueva entrega. Se agradecen los reviews y los PM que quieran enviarme, ellos me dan ánimo y me ayudan a mejorar. Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	8. Chapter 8

Hakuoki no me pertence (brincos diera). Esto lo hago sólo por satisfacción personal y con el sincero deseo de entretenerles. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

La tensión del silencio imperante en el salón podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Sin querer, habían sido testigos de algo que desafiaba la razón y que debía mantenerse en secreto.

- El Bakufu con el comercio extranjero ha logrado hacerse de este medicamento. Esto ha sido el fruto de años de trabajo e investigación: el ochimizu, el agua de la vida. Esta medicina concede a quien la bebe un aumento en sus aptitudes físicas para la batalla y habilidades curativas sobrehumanas. Los hombres que toman el ochimizu se les llaman furias – explicó Yukimura.

- Y al tiempo que se desarrollan esas habilidades, quienes la beben, pierden el control y la capacidad de pensar –observó Hijikata.

- Eso es más un problema que una ventaja, Yukimura-sensei – dijo Serizawa.

- ¿Con que Furias no? Definitivamente el nombre los describe correctamente – dijo Shinpachi.

- Ya recuerdo, Shinpachi. Esa furia era Iesato-san –dijo Sanosuke.

- ¿Iesato-san? – Exclamó Heisuke- Ese era uno de los hombres que vino con nosotros desde Edo.

- ¡Utilizó a uno de nuestros hombres como conejillo para experimentar con su medicina!- dijo Shinpachi, visiblemente enojado.

Kondou miró al suelo con una expresión de culpabilidad.

- Iesato-san rompió las reglas de Roshigumi. Se le dio a elegir entre el seppuku o beber la medicina. Ni siquiera tuvo el coraje de morir como un samurái abriéndose el estómago. Un hombre con tan poco valor no merece que ustedes se ofendan tanto – dijo Niimi en tono despectivo.

- ¡Eso no es excusa Niimi-san!

- Cálmate Shinpachi.

- ¡Pero Sano-san no puedes aprobar esto! ¡Ninguno de ustedes puede estar conforme con esto!

- Serizawa-san no estoy de acuerdo con seguir experimentado con esta substancia. Iesato-san perdió por completo la razón. No fue capaz de reconocernos y apenas pudimos controlarlo –dijo Hijikata.

- Opino lo mismo Serizawa-san – dijo Kondou - Es obvio que la medicina que Yukimura sensei desarrolló no funciona. De seguir usándola estaríamos en una situación fuera de nuestro control.

- Pero según Yukimura sensei aún puede mejorarse la medicina – señaló Niimi-san.

- ¡Y sugieres que para probarlo sigamos utilizando a nuestros hombres como si se trataran de animales Niimi san! – gritó Hijikata.

- ¡Es una orden del Shogunado! – replicó Niimi

- ¡Es una orden descabellada que no tenemos por qué obedecer! – respondió Hijikata.

Serizawa jugaba con su abanico de metal abriéndolo y cerrándolo mientras escuchaba lo que se decía. Con un solo movimiento, lo cerró y golpeó el suelo con él. Al sonido del metal contra el suelo, se hizo el silencio. Una sonrisa desdeñosa se asomaba en sus labios.

- Hijikata… ¿Estás sugiriendo ir en contra de las órdenes de aquél a quién juraste proteger? Seguir las órdenes del Shogun es virtuoso para un guerrero, sin importar que éstas sean racionales o no. Pero claro, eso es algo que se lleva en la sangre. Entiendo que personas como ustedes, que no nacieron en la clase samurái, no pueden entender esto. Pero si tú y tus hombres no son capaces de hacerlo, no tienen nada que hacer aquí. Sería mejor que tomen sus pertenencias y regresen a Edo– dijo Serizawa-san.

- ¡Serizawa san! – dijeron al unísono Hijikata y Kondou.

- Considerando nuestra situación actual, tenemos que obedecer las órdenes del Shogunado– dijo Sannan

- Pero Sannan san… - empezó a decir Shinpachi, cuando Sannan le interrumpió.

– Por esa misma razón, y puesto que es imperativo mejorar este medicamento, es mejor que Niimi san renuncie a su posición dentro del Roshigumi y se concentre en las investigaciones de Yukimura sensei para evitar que lo sucedido hoy se repita.

- ¿Cómo? Eso es absurdo… - empezó a protestar Niimi.

- Me parece bien – dijo Serizawa y ese fue el final de la protesta de Niimi.

- Niimi san, Yukimura sensei, yo también formaré parte de ese grupo de investigación y les ayudaré en sus estudios y experimentos – dijo finalmente Sannan.

- Ha sido una noche demasiado larga –dijo Hijikata - Pueden retirarse. Traten de descansar y no le hablen a nadie de lo que sucedió hoy ni de lo que hemos conversado.

* * *

Era ya muy tarde cuando Yukimura llegó. Entró en la casa silenciosamente, con la mirada perdida. Yoko no había podido conciliar el sueño y se había puesto a remendar una de las yukatas de Yukimura.

- Yukimura sensei, buenas noches.

Yukimura no le contestó. Yoko dejó su costura de lado. Fue a la cocina y le preparó la bandeja con la cena.

- Sé que me dijo que no le esperara para cenar, pero quise cerciorarme que comiera algo Yukimura sensei así que le preparé esto. Ha estado fuera desde temprano y no es bueno que esté sin alimentarse como es debido.

Yoko se arrodilló frente a Yukimura y colocó la bandeja con la comida frente a él. Yukimura puso la vista en la bandeja con la cena que Yoko le había preparado, lleno de rabia le dio una patada a la bandeja y la comida quedó regada en el suelo. Iracundo tomó a Yoko por el brazo levantándola. Tan brusco había sido, que el cabello de Yoko se liberó de su horquilla y las ondas de su cabellera cubrieron su espalda y parte del rostro.

- ¡¿Comer?, ¿crees me preocupa eso Yoko?! Falló, entiendes, la medicina falló. ¡Tengo que descubrir en qué me equivoqué y tú te preocupas por algo tan estúpido como comer, maldita extranjera imbécil!

Yoko lo miraba sin dar crédito a lo que veía y escuchaba. Yukimura jamás había tenido un arranque de ira de esa manera y jamás la había insultado.

- Yu…kimura…sen..sei

- Yoko... - dijo Yukimura mientras soltaba su brazo - discúlpame no debí enojarme contra ti. Las cosas no salieron como pensaba esta noche. Ha sido un día muy largo, estoy cansado. Anda ve a descansar, yo recogeré y limpiaré todo esto.

Yoko tomó su horquilla y la ropa que había estado cosiendo. Abrió la puerta para salir del cuarto.

- Buenas noches, Yukimura sensei.

Yukimura permaneció en silencio mientras ella cerraba la puerta y se alejaba por el pasillo dejándolo solo. Finalmente Yoko entró en su cuarto meditando una y otra vez en lo que Yukimura había dicho.

"La medicina falló, ¿a qué medicina se referirá? En todo este tiempo, él no mencionó que estaba elaborando un medicamento. ¡Eso debe ser lo que ha estado ocultando! Pero, ¿qué es lo que pretende hacer con esa droga?"

Yoko abrió la puerta de su cuarto que daba al jardín. Necesitaba respirar aire fresco. Sentía cómo la brisa acariciaba su rostro. Pasó la mano sobre sus cabellos despejando su cara. "Por eso me había estado haciendo tantas preguntas acerca de ése tema. Pero aquí en la casa él no está elaborando nada. ¿Será que no quiere que yo me dé cuenta y lo descubra?"

Finalmente cerró la puerta. Era tarde y necesitaba dormir. Mas estando ya en su futon seguía pensando "¿Qué es lo que está tratando de crear y qué tiene que ver el Roshigumi en todo esto?"

* * *

El restaurante estaba lleno a su capacidad. Dos geishas estaban ejecutando una danza para divertir a su cliente, mientras otra le servía sake. La puerta del cuarto se abrió y dos sujetos entraron saludando escuetamente. Una vez terminada la danza, el hombre hizo un gesto que les indicó a las mujeres que debían retirarse y dejarlos solos.

- Ha sido un honor entretenerle. Por favor vuelva a pedir nuestra presencia cuando regrese.

Las mujeres hicieron una última reverencia a los señores y se retiraron. Tan pronto estuvieron completamente solos, los recién llegados rindieron su informe.

- Yukimura-sensei se fue temprano de la casa y no regresó hasta muy entrada la noche.

- Y dices que vive con una mujer ¿Es su amante?

- Podría ser. No nos consta.

- Y ella, ¿qué hizo?

- Labores propias de las mujeres: limpiar la casa, salir a la compra, preparar la cena…

- Pero también estuvo escribiendo toda la tarde.

- ¿Escribiendo? ¿A quién?

- No eran cartas. Ella leía unos libros y luego escribía en unos papeles.

- ¿Y no revisaron esos escritos?

- No pudimos se habría percatado de nuestra presencia.

El hombre se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana, dándole la espalda a sus compañeros. Miraba por la ventana a los hombres que iban y venían de los locales de Shimabara buscando diversión.

- ¿Y qué pasó cuando regresó?

- Se veía disgustado. Incluso le gritó a la mujer.

- No es propio de Yukimura-sensei perder así el control. Sigan vigilándolo de cerca. Hay que averiguar qué es lo que realmente pretende hacer.

- Sí.

- Y vigilen también a esa mujer.

- ¿A la mujer?

- No creo que él buscase para sí una amante tan culta. Ella debe ser una pieza en el juego que Yukimura-sensei está jugando. Averigüen qué escribía. Asegúrense de que mientras uno de ustedes sigue a Yukimura-sensei el otro siga a… por cierto averiguaron cómo se llama la mujer.

- Yukimura-sensei le llama Yoko.

- Yoko-san… Bien… pueden retirarse.

- Sí

Los dos sujetos lo dejaron solo. Su mirada seguía perdida en los transeúntes en la calle.

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer Yukimura Koudou? Tengo mis sospechas, y si estoy en lo correcto… te voy a matar Yukimura-sensei.

De un sorbo terminó el sake que tenía en su copa.

- Y si Yoko-san tiene algo que ver en tus planes, también la mataré…

Apretó la copa en su mano la cual se hizo añicos y dejó caer los pedazos al suelo al tiempo que salía de la habitación. Caminó ignorando las despedidas de los dueños del restaurante. Y así en silencio, se entremezcló con la misma muchedumbre, que minutos antes, observaba desde la ventana.

* * *

El ambiente seguía tenso en el cuartel del Roshigumi. Cada cual tenía sus dudas con respecto a la nueva situación que se les presentaba. Hijikata desconfiaba de sus propias aptitudes. ¿En qué momento la situación había llegado a este punto? Ya no sólo necesitan de Serizawa sino que además, para ganar el beneplácito del clan de Aizu y del Shogunado, debían colaborar con la elaboración de una sustancia extraña.

Hijikata no era el único que no podía dormir esa noche. Shinpachi y Sanosuke habían abierto una botella de sake y bebían el licor en su cuarto tratando de relajarse.

- ¿Dónde está Heisuke-kun? – preguntó Sanosuke.

- Con Sannan-san. Estaba bastante alterado.

- ¿Y quién no? No puedo olvidar el rostro de Iesato-san. No era humano Shinpachi. Esa medicina lo convirtió en un monstruo.

- Cálmate Sano.

- Y lo que más me enfurece es pensar que debemos seguir experimentando con esa droga por órdenes del Shogunado.

- ¿Sano, qué piensas de ese Yukimura sensei?

- No confío en él Shinpachi. ¿Viste su rostro? No demostró emoción alguna.

- Yo tampoco confío en él, pero no creo que podamos hacer algo al respecto.

- Para él no somos más que unos sujetos de pruebas. Cómo quisiera partirle el cuello a él y quien le ha ayudado a desarrollar esa medicina – comentó Sanosuke y tomó de un tirón el sake que había en su copa.

Shinpachi hizo lo mismo. Volvió a llenar su copa y la de su amigo. Shinpachi se distraía viendo su reflejo en el licor. La conversación se estaba tornando sombría y sabía que debía cambiar el tema de conversación.

- Por cierto Sano, ¿qué asuntos tenías que hacer en la posada Honjou?

Sanosuke se sorprendió ante la súbita pregunta.

- Estaba buscando a alguien.

- Seguro que se trataba de Masako san – dijo Shinpachi aplicando una llave de lucha a su amigo, sujetándolo por el cuello con un brazo mientras que con su otra mano, le rascaba bruscamente la cabeza- ¿Y dime pudiste encontrarla?

- No – dijo liberándose del ataque de Shinpachi- pero descubrí que no me dio su verdadero nombre.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué haría algo así?

- No lo sé Shinpachi. Pero voy a dar con ella y pienso averiguarlo.

- ¿Con tantas mujeres en Shimabara dispuestas a animarte en las noches, vas a invertir tu tiempo en una que ni siquiera te ha dado su verdadero nombre?

- Simplemente tengo que saber por qué lo hizo y qué oculta.

- Rayos Sano-san, esa mujer te ha impresionado.

- Estás hablando tonterías Shinpachi.

- Jajaj no me parace que sean tonterías lo que digo ¿Cómo es ella, Sano?

- Ella es… no sé diferente. Es inteligente y encantadora. Tiene hermosos ojos azul verdoso, como el mar…

- Amigo, si no tienes cuidado, vas a acabar enamorado de como quiera que se llame. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, si ella te logra sacar del mercado, yo podría ocupar tu lugar entre las mujeres de Shimabara ¿no lo crees?

- Eres incorregible Shinpachi.

Las bromas de Shinpachi lograron relajar el tenso ambiente. Finalmente el sake hizo efecto y lograron conciliar el sueño. El sol del nuevo día hizo como si todo lo sucedido la noche anterior hubiese quedado atrás como un mal sueño.

* * *

_"El sonido de las voces me rodea._

_-Por favor deténgase. _

_Pero de nada valían mis súplicas. Sé que aunque me entendiesen, tampoco se detendrían. Unas manos me mantienen inmovilizada mientras que una sombra se acerca y se coloca sobre mí. Veo unos ojos y su mano que se acerca a mí._

_- No por favor, no. _

_Finalmente la mano toca mi rostro. Cierro los ojos, aterrorizada, las risas y las palabras se hacen más fuertes._

_- Yoko_

_Al sonido de mi nombre abro los ojos. La sombra está sobre mí, me sujeta fuerte y acerca su rostro para que pueda verlo mientras me sigue llamando._

_- Yoko_

_¿Quién es? Finalmente el rostro de Yukimura Koudou aparece entre las sombras._

_- ¡NO!"._

- ¡Yoko, despierta Yoko!

Yoko abrió sus ojos. Ya no estaba en el lugar de sus pesadillas, sino en su cuarto. Junto a ella Yukimura, quien la observaba con preocupación. La había escuchado quejarse y se levantó a ver qué sucedía cuando vio que estaba sufriendo una pesadilla.

- Yukimura sensei… -dijo sentándose en su futon y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

La frente de Yoko estaba mojada por el sudor.

- ¿Yoko qué te sucedió?

- Nada era sólo un mal sueño.

- ¿Sólo un sueño? Yoko parecía que te estaban lastimando. ¿Esto te pasa con frecuencia?

- Yukimura sensei, era solo una pesadilla. Cuando estoy muy tensa suelo tener el mismo sueño. Pierda cuidado.

- Temo que fue por mi culpa entonces. Yoko, en verdad lamento lo sucedido anoche. He estado bajo mucha presión y perdí el control. No es una excusa para mi comportamiento pero en verdad lo lamento.

- Entiendo Yukimura sensei. No se preocupe.

- Deberías intentar descansar. Mejor duermes algo más, yo voy a salir y estaré fuera todo el día.

Yukimura se levantó y estaba casi saliendo del cuarto de Yoko cuando ella le llamó.

- Yukimura sensei….

- Si Yoko

- Gracias por haberse preocupado por mí.

- No hay de qué Yoko.

Y sin decir más salió del cuarto. Yoko esperó el tiempo suficiente para estar segura que Yukimura ya no se encontraba en la casa. Fue al cuarto de él y buscó sus escritos. Ahí estaban. Con sumo cuidado se puso a revisarlos uno tras otro. Buscaba cualquier anotación algo que Yukimura hubiese resaltado, pero nada.

Entonces ella cayó en cuenta que en el grupo de traducciones faltaban los escritos de química y uno de fabricación de medicamentos. Buscó entonces los textos originales, tampoco estaban.

- No los tiene aquí. Si está experimentando debe hacerlo en otro lugar. Ahí debe tener los escritos. Debe ser el lugar a donde va regularmente.

Yoko sentía que su pulso se aceleraba. Toda esa literatura variada en la que ella había trabajado todos esos años era para que ella no se percatara cuál era el verdadero interés de Yukimura.

- Yukimura-sensei nos mantuvo engañados a Hiroshi y a mí todos estos años. Él no quería conocer de medicina occidental en general. Él quería elaborar una droga. Por eso fue que hizo que nos perdonaran. Tenías razón Hiroshi. A quien Yukimura quería tener bajo su control era a mí.

Yoko comprendió que Yukimura tenía un secreto propósito y que la había estado utilizando. Ella era su fuente de información. No podía evitar pensar que si Yukimura había puesto tanto empeño en mantenerla al margen de sus actos, éste haría lo que fuera para que ella no interviniese en sus planes.

* * *

Ryunosuke apenas podía mantenerse despierto. En sus sueños aparecía constantemente Iesato a punto de matarlo.

- ¿Ryunosuke-kun, te estás durmiendo?

- Okita-san deja de decir tonterías.

- ¿Después de todo qué haces aquí?, no es como si fueras miembro del Roshigumi sabes.

- No estoy aquí porque quiera. Kondou-san me pidió que estuviese presente. Si bien no soy miembro del Roshigumi, Kondou-san dijo que mientras viva con ustedes, era bueno que conociera a los nuevos reclutas.

- Mmm si Kondou-san lo pidió no voy a discutirlo. Aunque si los nuevos reclutas te ven, van a pensar que en el Roshigumi aceptamos a buenos para nada.

- Oye.

Hijikata miró con severidad hacia donde estaban Okita y Ryunosuke. El mensaje era claro: cállense.

Como había predicho Serizawa, la creciente fama del Roshigumi atrajo nuevos soldados. Ese día Shimada Kai, Yamazaki Susumu y otros hombres más se unieron a las filas del Roshigumi. En el salón se encontraban además Saito, Shinpachi, Heisuke y Sanosuke. No pasó desapercibido para los hombres que ni Niimi ni Serizawa estaban recibiendo a los reclutas.

- ¿No deberían estar presentes también Serizawa-san y Niimi-san? – preguntó Sanosuke

- Ellos consideran que conocer a los nuevos reclutas es una pérdida de tiempo – contestó Saito.

- Aun así no les parece extraño – comentó Shinpachi.

- Seguramente estarán viendo otros asuntos – dijo Saito.

- Y es probable que sea con ese doctor – comentó Heisuke.

- Heisuke guarda silencio y no comentes nada – dijo Sano

Heisuke iba a protestar pero Kondou empezó a hablar con los reclutas.

- Yamazaki kun, entonces tú tienes experiencia como doctor.

- Sí señor, porque procedo de una familia de acupunturistas.

- Seguramente serás de gran ayuda para nosotros. Es probable que necesitemos de tu conocimiento alguna vez.

La reunión terminó cuando Hijikata le aseguró a los nuevos miembros del Roshigumi, que de ahora en adelante, sin importar su origen serían tratados como guerreros. El corazón de Yamazaki se emocionaba ante la idea de que por fin podría convertirse en un samurái.

* * *

Yoko no tenía como saber que era correcta su sospecha de que Yukimura llevaba a cabo sus investigaciones en otro lugar. Después de todo, cómo podría justificar a la furia sujeta con cadenas y que se quejaba de dolor. Yukimura se percató pronto que las furias eran dóciles durante el día. Era durante la noche cuando podían utilizar su poder. Por ello se mantenía fuera todo el día. Durante ese estado era relativamente fácil controlarlo y experimentar con cierta seguridad. Sólo esperaba que este sujeto no muriese tan rápido como el anterior.

- Yukimura sensei - dijo una voz joven del otro lado de su puerta.

Yukimura conocía esa voz. Un papel se deslizó por debajo de la puerta. Él lo tomó y leyó.

- Así que como lo sospechaba, me han estado siguiendo.

- Así es. Y temo que su protegida no se ha portado como usted esperaba.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Mientras estuvieron en la posada Honjou ella estuvo saliendo a escondidas suyas.

- Ya veo, hice bien en pedirte que la vigilaras, nadie jamás sospecharía de ti. ¿Y qué averiguaste?

- No hizo ningún comentario incriminatorio durante su visita con Matsumoto sensei. Pero en esa okiya ella preguntó por Serizawa Kamo y el Roshigumi. ¿Estará enterada de algo y no quiso involucrar a Matsumoto sensei?

- No lo creo, pero sospecha y eso es peligroso. Ella es inteligente.

- ¿La eliminará entonces?

- No. La medicina falló. Para suerte de ella, aún la necesito. Debo pensar en algo para mantenerla bajo control.

- Me retiro entonces, Yukimura sensei.

- No dejes de infórmame si ellos intentan hacer algo… Kaoru.

- Si sensei.

* * *

Era una bendición tener algo que hacer. Si tuviese que seguir encerrada como en la posada Honjou, su cabeza podría estallarle de tanto pensar. Se había esforzado por recordar los detalles de lo que había traducido. Pero no había nada peculiar que le indicase qué tipo de droga podía estar desarrollando Yukimura.

Yoko regresaba de sus compras con los víveres que prepararía para ese día. Eso seguramente la distraería. De nada le serviría seguir invirtiendo energía en tratar de adivinar lo que Yukimura está tratando de hacer. Simplemente debía actuar como si no sospechara nada y estar atenta a lo que él hiciera.

Por fin llegó a su casa. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando unas voces cercanas llamaron su atención. Unos hombres tiraban de unas cuerdas levantando un enorme madero para reparar el techo de un edificio cercano a la casa de Yoko.

- ¡Vamos tiren con fuerza!

- ¡Con cuidado!

- ¡Fíjense en lo que están haciendo!

De repente un sonido como de un latigazo hizo que todos miraran al madero que hace un momento habían estado levantando. El peso del madero era demasiado para las sogas las cuales se rompieron dejándolo caer. El madero cayó sobre los andamios haciendo caer a los trabajadores. Los gritos de las personas alertaron a los presentes. La nube de polvo fue levantándose. Uno de los hombres estaba herido y sus compañeros intentaban socorrerlo.

- ¡Aguanta Takeshi-san vamos a buscar ayuda!

Yoko dejó sus compras de lado, se adelantó a las personas y se acercó a examinar al herido.

- Señorita aléjese es peligroso.

- Soy doctora y este hombre está herido.

- ¿Una mujer doctora? Jamás he visto una.

- Pues ya la estás mirando. Este hombre tiene una pierna fracturada.

- ¿Fracturada?

- Hay que inmovilizarlo de inmediato. Tu tráeme pronto una tela y dos tablas. Aquella es mi casa, llévenlo ahí para poder atenderlo, voy a entablillarle la pierna y revisar sus heridas.

Los sujetos la miraban atónitos ante la idea que una mujer hablase con tal autoridad.

- ¡Hagan lo que les dije ahora!

- ¡Maldita sea, hagan lo que ella les dice! – les gritó Takeshi aquejado por el dolor.

- Sí vamos.

- Va a estar bien no se preocupe.

Sanosuke y su grupo estaban haciendo su ronda de vigilancia. Ryunosuke lo acompañaba, pero al no ser un miembro del Roshigumi, no llevaba el distintivo uniforme.

- Hablé con Kosuzu-san y ella no me dijo nada distinto a lo que ya sabes.

- Me temo que por ese lado no podré averiguar nada. De todos modos gracias Ryunosuke.

De repente escucharon un fuerte ruido. El estruendo y la conmoción en el lugar hicieron que el grupo de vigilantes se acercara. Sanosuke preguntaba a los presentes que había sucedido. La gente los miraba de mala gana, pero tampoco querían problemas con el Roshigumi.

- Hubo un accidente en esa construcción.

- ¿Hay heridos?

- Sólo un hombre, pero una mujer doctora lo está atendiendo.

- ¿Una mujer doctora?

Las personas se alejaron.

- Ustedes sigan adelante iré a comprobar lo que sucede, Ryunosuke-san ven conmigo – dijo Sanosuke a sus hombres.

Los dos avanzaron hasta la construcción. Los trabajadores rodeaban al herido quien gritaba de dolor mientras que Yoko lo inmovilizaba.

- Sé que le duele, pero va a estar bien. Resista por favor.

- Siiii

"¡Masako-san!" Sanosuke se quedó inmóvil al ver a Yoko atendiendo al herido.

- ¡Harada-san, es Masako- san!

Sanosuke asintió en silencio. Desde donde estaban Sanosuke y Ryunosuke podían observar sin ser vistos. El herido tenía una cortada en la frente por la que sangraba mucho. Sin dudarlo, Yoko desató el pañuelo que cubría sus cabellos, para hacer presión en la herida.

- Por aquí vamos. – dijo Yoko a los hombres

Sanosuke y Ryunosuke se miraron sorprendidos. Ignorando los comentarios, Yoko guio a los hombres quienes llevaban al herido al interior de su casa en una camilla improvisada. La gente se fue dispersando y sólo un pequeño grupo de vecinos quedaron conversando entre ellos.

- ¡Es una extranjera! ¿Cómo es posible que hayas alquilado tu casa a una extranjera Kayo-san?

- Tranquilícense.

- Kayo-san pero como dices eso.

- También yo me sorprendí cuando la vi por primera vez. En realidad ella es mitad extranjera y mitad japonesa.

- ¿Y es doctora?

- Así es. Y además es una mujer sumamente amable. Tuvo la gentileza de prepararle un remedio para mi esposo quien sufre del estómago. Ella es mucho más agradable que el hombre con quien vive. También es doctor y aun sabiendo que mi esposo estaba enfermo, no se interesó en lo más mínimo. Estaban hospedados en la posada Honjou hasta hace unas semanas. El doctor dijo que necesitaban un lugar más tranquilo y por eso alquilaron esta casa.

- Por todos los cielos Kayo-san el Roshigumi debería contratarte de espía, nadie es mejor que tú para recabar información.

El grupo reía con la broma. Sanosuke y Ryonuske habían escuchado todo lo que habían dicho.

- Ryonuske-san

- Si Harada-san.

- Acércate a ellos y averigua los nombres de los que viven en esa casa.

- Pero Sano para que…

- ¡Sólo hazlo!

Ryunosuke se acercó al grupo. Haciéndose el ignorante, preguntó por lo que había sucedido y si por casualidad sabían los nombres de los que vivían en esa casa. Ryunosuke se sorprendió ante la respuesta. El grupo acabó por disolverse y finalmente se quedó sólo. Regresó hasta donde estaba Sanosuke quien aguardaba una respuesta.

- ¿Y bien?

- Ella se llama Amamiya Yoko.

- Así que su verdadero nombre es Amamiya Yoko. ¿Y el hombre con quien vive?

- Harada-san…

- Responde Ryunosuke-san, ¿con quién vive Amamiya-san?

- Con Yukimura Koudou.

- ¿Yukimura…sensei…?

Mientras todo eso sucedía, Yoko por fin terminó de atender al herido y el alivio del hombre fue evidente.

- Le ha salvado la vida a nuestro amigo doctora.

- No tenemos cómo agradecerle.

- Eso no es necesario. Sólo cumplo con mi deber. Él no va a poder moverse, necesitará que lo lleven en camilla a su casa. Takeshi san deberá permanecer inmóvil por cuatro semanas hasta que la fractura sane.

- Eso haré.

- Takeshi-san tienes suerte que una mujer tan bonita te atendiera.

- Si hubiese sabido que una doctora tan linda nos iba a atender, me hubiese dejado caer de cabeza.

- ¡Ginta-kun, no hables tan a la ligera y digas tantas tonterías! – le regañó Takeshi - Doctora ¿cuál es su nombre? No he podido agradecerle como es debido.

- Amamiya Yoko.

- Amamiya sensei, le agradezco mucho sus atenciones.

- Gracias sensei. Gracias por haber ayudado a Takeshi-san – respondieron los compañeros de Takeshi.

Los hombres se llevaron a Takeshi. Sanosuke y Ryunosuke observaron como Yoko se despedía de los hombres y entraba nuevamente en la casa.

- Vámonos Ryunosuke.

- Harada-san…

- Tenemos que terminar la ronda. Vámonos.

* * *

Después de mucho pensar, Yukimura tuvo una idea de cómo controlar a Yoko. Ella había llamado mucho la atención tras atender al trabajador herido. Y lo que menos necesitaba él era notoriedad. Mientras tomaba su té, sonreía. Estaba seguro que en ese lugar, Yoko estaría bajo control.

Unos minutos después entró Niimi al local. Viendo que Yukimura estaba en una mesa alejada al fondo del local, se dirigió hasta dónde él se encontraba.

- Yukimura-sensei. ¿Cuál era la urgencia? Serizawa-san está preparando un viaje y no puedo demorarme mucho.

- No le habría llamado si no fuese urgente, y le aseguro que no demoraré.

Niimi-san tomó asiento en la mesa de Yukimura.

- Dígame, entonces para qué me mandó llamar Yukimura sensei.

- Niimi-san. Debemos mejorar el ochimizu pero al mismo tiempo debemos mantener el secreto. Pero me temo que mi protegida está llamando mucho la atención.

- Y quiere que la elimine.

- Si fuese algo tan simple no le habría hecho venir. No podemos eliminarla. Ella es indispensable para que podamos perfeccionar el ochimizu. Me temo que ella sospecha algo, y si sigue a mi lado es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que ella ate cabos. Recuerda usted Niimi-san que hace tiempo le dije que con respecto a Yoko un día le pediría ayuda y que esperaba que me la brindara.

- Así es y lo mantengo. ¿Qué necesita?

- Muy fácil Niimi-san. Necesito que Serizawa Kamo y usted reciban a Yoko en el cuartel del Roshigumi.

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: Aquí estoy nuevamente. Pensaba postear este capítulo el próximo domingo 11 de agosto por ser mi cumpleaños, pero decidí que no tenían porque seguir esperando. Espero que les haya gustado.

Y ahora unos saludos:

**Sessha Jazmin** me alegro que te gustara el capitulo anterior. Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios. Me sirven muchísimo. Mil gracias.

**Florencia** gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme tus comentarios. Me hizo muy feliz, y más aun que te gustara la historia. Ojalá el nuevo capítulo lleno tus expectativas.

Y a los lectores anónimos gracias por seguir la historia. Espero se animen a dejar sus comentarios también.

Hasta la próxima

Ainhoa11


	9. Chapter 9

Hakuoki no me pertence (brincos diera). Esto lo hago sólo por satisfacción personal y con el sincero deseo de entretenerles. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

- Ha-ra-da-san…

Su voz era débil. Era evidente que sus fuerzas la estaban abandonando.

- Ya estás a salvo Amamiya-san, tranquila.

Hijikata le había ayudado a colocarla en sus brazos y Sanosuke ya la había levantado del suelo.

- No temas. Vamos a ayudarte- le dijo Hijikata.

- Resiste Yoko-san, no mueras- le pedía Kondou.

"¿Morir?" pensó Sanosuke mientras fijaba su mirada en la mujer que tenía en sus brazos. El conocía el rostro de la muerte. Una vez, cuando era más joven, se burló de ella al sobrevivir a su intento de seppuku y tenía una cicatriz que lo demostraba. También la había visto dibujarse en los rostros de los enemigos que habían muerto bajo su lanza y en los compañeros perdidos en batalla. Pero ella… ¿morir? Yoko tenía la mirada perdida, sus ojos se tornaban oscuros y apenas podía mantener los párpados abiertos. Ella estaba a punto desfallecer. "¡No ella no debe morir, no puede morir!"

- No cierres los ojos, mírame Amamiya-san- insistió Sanosuke sacudiéndola - Amamiya-san quédate conmigo.

Yoko le miró una vez más y finalmente cerró los ojos dejando caer su cabeza contra el pecho de Sanosuke. El mundo se detuvo y enmudeció para él. Sólo el sonido de sus propios latidos retumbaba en sus oídos. Sanosuke tenía la mirada fija en el rostro de Yoko. "No Yoko, no puedes morir, no puedes dejarme así". Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo.

- ¡YOKO!

- ¡Harada-san vamos! – dijo Hijikata tomándolo del brazo. Eso hizo que Sanosuke reaccionara.

- Debemos llevarla a mi cuarto de inmediato- dijo Kondou.

Sanosuke salió de su recámara y rápidamente llevó a Yoko al cuarto de Kondou. Kondou colocó su propio futon en el suelo y Sanosuke colocó ahí a Yoko. Unos pasos se acercaban presurosamente por el pasillo. Eran Yamazaki y Sannan quienes entraron en la recámara.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Yamazaki.

- Serizawa-san la atacó, la arrojó contra un mueble y ella se golpeó la cabeza.

Yamazaki vio que efectivamente ella tenía un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y que sangraba mucho por la herida que se había hecho.

- Yamazaki-san, creo que ella también fue herida en la espalda.

- Entiendo Harada-san. Kondou- san necesitaré toallas y agua caliente.

- Yo iré por el agua – dijo Sannan.

- Voy por las toallas – respondió Kondou.

Yamazaki asintió.

- Harada-san hay que quitarle la yukata para poder examinar la herida que dices que tiene en la espalda.

Sanosuke levantó nuevamente a Yoko. Ella era como una muñeca de trapo que no oponía resistencia alguna. Le quitó el haori de su uniforme con el que la había cubierto. Abrió la yukata de Yoko, deslizándola hasta la cintura, dejando su torso al descubierto. Los ojos de Hijikata, Yamazaki y Sanosuke miraban con horror la extensión de la violencia de Serizawa.

En su espalda había un largo corte hecho por una katana. Pero la agresión no se limitaba ahí. Tenía golpes en todo su cuerpo. Los moretones en sus brazos, eran evidencia de que ella había intentado protegerse. Sanosuke vio los golpes y marcas en el pecho de Yoko y sintió que su estómago se revolvía.

- Es una herida muy grande. Debo cerrarla o no sobrevivirá a la pérdida de sangre. Colócala boca abajo, Harada-san.

Sannan y Kondou regresaron con el agua caliente y las toallas. Ellos también se sorprendieron al ver en qué estado se encontraba Yoko.

- Kondou-san por favor tome una toalla y haga presión sobre el corte de la cabeza. Voy a empezar a tratar la herida en la espalda. Los demás por favor esperen afuera.

- Pero Yamazaki-san...

- Vamos Harada-san.

- Hijikata-san.

- Amamiya-san está en buenas manos Harada-kun e Ibuki-kun llegará pronto con Matsumoto-sensei. Vámonos - le dijo Sannan con voz tranquilizadora.

Hijikata, Sannan y Sanosuke salieron del cuarto. Sanosuke volvió el rostro para ver una vez más a Yoko antes que cerraran la puerta.

Mientras eso ocurría, por las calles mojadas de Kioto se escuchaban el sonido de unas pisadas. Ryunosuke corría como jamás había corrido antes. Tenía que llegar pronto a la casa del doctor Matsumoto. No podía permitir que Yoko muriese. Por fin alcanzó la casa. La puerta que daba a la calle estaba cerrada. Desesperado, Ryunosuke la golpeaba sin cesar de llamar.

- ¡Matsumoto-sensei por favor ábrame, es una emergencia! ¡Matsumoto-sensei!

Ryunosuke gritaba sin importarle si despertaba a los vecinos. La luz de una vela iluminó la oscuridad de la noche mientras que un somnoliento Matsumoto abría la puerta.

- Muchacho ¿qué sucede?… ¿Ibuki-kun? ¿Ha sucedido algo en el cuartel?

- Matsumoto sensei tome sus cosas y venga conmigo. Es una emergencia. Yoko-san… Yoko-san…

- ¿Yoko-san? ¡¿Qué le ha sucedido a Yoko-san?!

- Está gravemente herida, puede morir. Por favor venga.

- Entra rápido.

Matsumoto se cambió apresuradamente mientras que Ryunosuke tomaba la caja con las medicinas e instrumentos del doctor. Ambos hombres regresaron corriendo al cuartel del Shinsengumi.

- ¡Matsumoto-sensei! Rápido por aquí – le indicó Hijikata.

Sin perder tiempo Matsumoto entró en la recámara.

- Kondou-san yo me encargo con Yamazaki-kun, por favor espera afuera con los demás.

- Sí

Los hombres esperaban con ansias por noticias sobre el estado de Yoko pero nadie se atrevía a hablar. Sanosuke estaba sentado y tenía su haori en sus manos. Cuantas veces lo había ensuciado con la sangre de sus enemigos. Pero ahora estaba manchado con la sangre de ella.

"Por favor no mueras Yoko-san". Miró al cielo el cual seguía nublado, pese a que la lluvia había cesado. "No puedes morir sin que pueda decirte cuánto lo siento… Yoko-san". Bajó la mirada hasta el suelo y cerró sus ojos.

* * *

Esa noche Sanosuke no podía quedarse en el cuartel. Shinpachi y él tenían la noche libre y habían decidido salir a beber. Ryunosuke acompañaba al dúo aunque él no gustaba del licor.

- Oye Sano ¿no crees que has bebido mucho?

- Calla Shinpachi… la noche no acaba y hay mucho tiempo para celebrar –contestó Sanosuke mientras tomaba más sake.

- Sano-san deberías detenerte.

- Cállate Ryunosuke. Esta noche quiero beber y divertirme.

Shinpachi y Ryunosuke se miraban entre ellos. Sanosuke estaba molesto. Parecía un animal al que le han robado su presa y no se sabe qué hacer con el disgusto.

- Sano-san quizás Amami…

- ¡CÁLLATE RYUNOSUKE! No quiero oír de ella entiendes. No quiero oír nada acerca de esa maldita zorra mentirosa.

- Pero Sano…

La puerta se abrió y una mujer entró. Por la facha se veía que esta mujer no se dedicaba precisamente a la venta de arte sino a la del placer.

- Ah sabía que los había escuchado. Nagakura-san y Harada-san, hace tanto tiempo que no venían, me tenían olvidada.

- Jamás – contestó Shinpachi.

- Mmmm y trajeron un amigo. ¿Cómo estás guapo, no necesitas compañía esta noche?

- Señorita yo… no… –balbuceó Ryunosuke completamente sonrojado.

- ¿Estás libre?

- Para ti siempre Harada-san.

- Sa… Sano espera.

- Ryunosuke no te metas. Vamos.

Sanosuke pagó por su tiempo con la mujer. Entraron en el cuarto y encendió la barra de incienso. Sanosuke la tomó en sus brazos, desatando sus vestidos.

- Harada-san no hay apuro – dijo la mujer riendo – tú sabes que no me importa darte un poco más de tiempo.

Sanosuke fue quitándole la ropa mientras que ella lo desvestía a él. Sanosuke acariciaba el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer. Los gemidos de ella le hacían saber que lo estaba disfrutando. En un momento ya estaban los dos tirados en el futon. Ella estaba sobre él besándolo primero en sus labios, luego en su cuello.

- Me has tenido muy abandonada, Harada-san –dijo la mujer mientras besaba el pecho de Sanosuke. La mujer seguía descendiendo por el cuerpo desnudo de Sanosuke, regalándole unos besos a la cicatriz en su vientre.

- Harada-san esta noche voy a tratarte muy bien – dijo la mujer mientras sonría y seguía descendiendo – así no volverás a demorar en venir a mí.

El cuerpo de Sanosuke reaccionaba a las caricias que le hacía la mujer. Sanosuke dejaba escapar uno que otro gruñido que le indicaba a la mujer que él lo estaba disfrutando. Y lo habría disfrutado completamente, de no ser porque el rostro de Yoko seguía apareciendo en su mente.

La mirada de temor de ella observándolo a través de biombo. Yoko tratando de escapar de esos hombres. Yoko sonriéndole. Yoko en sus brazos.

- Todas las mujeres son falsas. - La mujer se detuvo y levantó el rostro – Pero tú por lo menos eres honesta. Te pagué lo acordado y disfrutamos los dos del placer de estar juntos. Tú no aparentas ser una chica inocente y decente.

- Si quieres que me haga la inocente no te costará más.

- No necesito otra inocencia y decencias falsas. - Sanosuke se puso sobre ella- simplemente hagamos lo que deseamos y nada más.

Sanosuke entró en ella. La mujer jadeaba de placer al sentir a Sanosuke dentro de ella.

- Más Harada-san… más…

Sanosuke aumentó el ritmo. Su mirada estaba fija en la llama de una lámpara. La llama tenía un tono rojizo. Rojo, como los cabellos de Yoko. Su mente alcoholizada le jugaba crueles bromas. Podía ver a Yoko desnuda en el futon con él. Juntos. "Yoko"

Yoko le miraba lujuriosamente mientras jugada con su pecho.

- Más fuerte… más…

Sanosuke levantó la pierna de la mujer, dándole más profundidad. Los gemidos de ella llegaba a sus oídos pero el sólo veía el rostro de Yoko.

- Sí así más, más… - murmuraba Yoko al oído de Sanosuke - Yukimura-sensei…

"Maldita mentirosa" Sanosuke cerró sus ojos mientras aumentaba la intensidad. Pero cerrar sus ojos no le servía de nada. En su mente podía ver a Yukimura haciendo suya a Yoko.

- ¡Harada-sama oh Harada-sama!

Finalmente se extinguió la barra de incienso. Al terminar Sanosuke se acostó a un lado.

- Oh Harada-sama… estuviste…. increíble...

Pero él no dijo nada. Se levantó, buscó su ropa y se vistió. Ni siquiera podía hacerle el amor a esta mujer, sin sacarse a Yoko de la mente.

Abajo lo esperaban Shinpachi y Ryunosuke. Ryunosuke lo había puesto al corriente de lo sucedido. Shinpachi conocía muy bien a Sanosuke. Esa mujer Yoko, en verdad lo había impresionado. Pero no imaginaba que su amigo ya hubiese desarrollado afectos hacia ella. Pero debía haber algo, para que Sanosuke actuara de esta manera. Cuando Sanosuke bajó ambos lo miraron con una expresión de seriedad y un toque de tristeza.

- ¿Y esas caras? Con esa expresión ninguna mujer les va a llevar a la cama esta noche. ¿Y ahora a dónde vamos?

- Al cuartel. Mañana viajo, tú tienes que patrullar en la mañana y Ryunosuke tiene que atender a Serizawa.

- Son unos aguafiestas.

Los tres hombres llegaron al cuartel.

- ¿Estás seguro que puedes solo Nagakura san?

- Tranquilo Ryunosuke yo me encargo.

Shinpachi llevó hasta su cuarto a Sanosuke quien cayó como roca en su futon.

- ¿Ryunosuke te contó cierto, Shinpachi? Ella vive con Yukimura. Durmieron juntos en la posada Honjou, y ahora viven juntos en una casa porque querían más privacidad.

- Sanosuke estás seguro, podrías equivocarte.

- Equivocarme, eso quisiera. No tienes idea como quisiera estar equivocado, como quisiera estar… equivocado.

Sanosuke se quedó dormido. Shinpachi lo miraba.

- No podrás decir que no te lo advertí Sano. ¿Te lo dije no? Sabía que ibas a acabar enamorado de esa mujer… Amamiya Yoko.

* * *

Yoko estaba pálida y con una expresión de cansancio por la falta de sueño. De nada habían servido sus súplicas a Yukimura. Su destino ya había sido decidido y no podía luchar contra él.

_- Yoko, los enemigos del Shogunado son una amenaza real. Por tu seguridad tienes que trasladarte al cuartel del Roshigumi._

_- El Roshigumi, pero… Yukimura-sensei yo prefiero… yo quiero seguir con usted._

_- Yoko, yo no puedo protegerte como ellos pueden hacerlo. Estarás a salvo, bajo el cuidado directo de Serizawa Kamo._

"Serizawa Kamo" el sólo pensamiento le hacía temblar de temor, pero lo disimulaba lo mejor que podía. Yukimura y ella estaban en el ala del cuartel del Roshigumi que pertenecía a Serizawa. Yoko miraba el estandarte en la pared frente a ella. "Ambición… eso le debe describir a la perfección". Se escuchaba el sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo. Debía ser él. Ella bajó la mirada al suelo. Se sentía como una ofrenda que es presentada para el sacrificio, y no podía hacer nada para escapar.

La puerta se abrió. Yoko escuchaba varias pisadas pero no se atrevía a levantar la vista. Serizawa se sentó frente a ellos. Junto a él se sentaron Sannan, Kondou y Hijikata, quienes se sorprendieron al ver a una mujer junto a Yukimura. Finalmente entraron Niimi y Ryunosuke. "Amamiya-san" pensó Ryunosuke al reconocer a la mujer junto a Yukimura aunque ésta llevara su cabello oculto con un pañuelo. Ryunosuke hizo como si no la conociera.

- Serizawa-san, le agradezco mucho lo que hace por nosotros.

- Niimi dijo que era necesario, Yukimura-sensei. – contestó Serizawa estudiando con detenimiento a Yoko.

"Su voz es intimidante, apenas puedo moverme"

- Serizawa-san, Kondou-san, Hijikata-san, Sannan-san, Niimi-san ella es Amamiya Yoko. Yoko...

- Mi nombre es Amamiya Yoko. Lamento ocasionarles molestias. Les agradezco mucho por recibirme y trataré de no ser una carga para ustedes. – dijo suavemente Yoko, inclinándose ante los hombres.

Serizawa se sonrió.

- Yukimura-sensei, creo que no entiendo.- dijo Kondou.

- Esta mujer se quedará en el cuartel, y estará bajo mi cuidado directo –respondió Serizawa - En otras palabras estará sometida a mí.

La palabra sometida hizo estremecer a Yoko. Serizawa se levantó y caminó hasta donde estaba Yoko. Ella mantenía su rostro inclinado.

- Yoko…

Los dedos de Yoko temblaban. La presencia de Serizawa era demasiado poderosa, demasiado intimidante. Serizawa colocó su abanico de metal bajo el mentón de Yoko y la obligó a levantar el rostro. Serizawa estudió el rostro de la mujer. Tenía rasgos atractivos y delicados.

- Mírame.

Yoko levantó la mirada. Sus ojos azul verdoso le resultaron sumamente hermosos. La mirada grisácea de él demostraba lo frío que podía ser. Con una mano tomó el pañuelo que cubría su cabello y de un tirón lo arrancó, revelando su rojiza cabellera.

- ¿Una extranjera?

- Su madre lo era Serizawa-san, pero su padre Amamiya Hiroshi era japonés.

- Mestiza entonces… repugnante.

Algo en la mirada de ella cambió. Se molestó y eso le hizo gracia a Serizawa.

- Ella es además doctora seguramente les será útil tenerla aquí- dijo Yukimura.

- ¡Doctora! – dijo Serizawa – Sabes Yoko a veces siento frío en mi cama, ¿será que puedes ayudar a calentarme?

Todos salvo, Yukimura abrieron los ojos como platos ante lo que había dicho Serizawa.

- ¡SERIZAWA-SAN! ¿Cómo puede decir eso? – dijo Kondou ofendido por lo que decía Serizawa, pero eso no lo iba a detener.

- Entonces Yoko, ¿qué dices?…. Respóndeme.

Ryunosuke veía todo con preocupación.

- Serizawa-san, si su problema es una cama fría hay una solución para ello – contestó Yoko con suavidad.

- Ah y ¿cuál es?

- Usar un cobertor más grueso, Serizawa-san.

Hijikata hizo una media sonrisa, ante la ingeniosa respuesta. Ryunosuke no sabía qué pasaría. Para su sorpresa, Serizawa se rió y retiró su abanico del mentón de Yoko.

- Niimi lleva a la mujer a su cuarto.

- Eh sí… síganme por aquí.

Yoko se inclinó una vez más. Niimi abrió la puerta, Yoko y Yukimura lo siguieron.

- ¿Qué significa todo esto?

- Esa mujer es asistente de Yukimura y desde hoy se quedará con nosotros. Kondou-san está todo listo debemos irnos.

- Si Serizawa-san todo está listo.

- Bien. Ey perro, busca a los demás. Salimos de inmediato.

- Ah… sí.

Niimi llevó a Yoko y a Yukimura al cuarto donde ella se quedaría.

- Este será su cuarto. Tiene rotundamente prohibido salir del cuartel sin compañía, si lo intenta las consecuencias podrían ser fatales. Ryunosuke le traerá sus cosas en un momento. Serizawa-san y un grupo de hombres están saliendo de viaje hoy.

- Gracias Niimi-san – contestó Yukimura, pero Yoko se mantenía en silencio.

- Si bueno, los dejo solos.

Niimi salió del cuarto dejando solos a Yukimura y a Yoko.

- Es un cuarto cómodo. Estarás segura aquí y podrás seguir trabajando en tus escritos. Vendré a verte cuando pueda, Yoko.

Yukimura iba saliendo cuando Yoko lo detuvo.

- Yukimura sensei, por favor… se lo ruego… se lo suplico… no me deje aquí.

- Yoko.

- Serizawa-san... él es terrible y es obvio que me detesta. Se lo imploro déjeme estar con usted.

- No Yoko.

- Pero…Yukimura sensei...

- Yoko – le dijo suavemente mientras se volteaba- yo no puedo protegerte. Podría pasarte algo terrible, como cuando fuiste a Shimabara y esos tres hombres te detuvieron. Si Harada-san no te hubiese ayudado quien sabe lo que te habrían hecho esos sujetos.

"Dios mío lo sabe. Por eso me ha hecho esto."

- Yoko te recomiendo que obedezcas y que no intentes nada descabellado, por tu bienestar. Hasta luego Yoko.

Yoko se quedó sola y se dejó caer al suelo. Las lágrimas corrían sus mejillas. Harada-san la había delatado, le había dicho a Serizawa-san acerca de su visita a Shimabara. Yukimura lo sabía todo. Ahora se daba cuenta que estaba totalmente sola, realmente no tenía a nadie y peor aún, no le importaba a nadie.

* * *

- Rayos. Tener que viajar con Serizawa-san es un martirio.

- Si pudiera cambiar contigo lo haría Shinpachi.

- No es algo que tú puedas decidir Sano-san – dijo Okita

- Lo que no me explico es cómo pueden estar de pie después de la borrachera que tuvieron anoche.

- A diferencia de los niños como tú, Heisuke, yo sé controlar mi bebida.

- ¡¿A quién le dices niño Sano-san?!

- Tranquilízate Heisuke – dijo Saito – Sano y tú se van a quedar en el cuartel con Hijikata-san y Niimi-san. Sannan-san viaja con nosotros. Estoy seguro que Niimi-san va a intentar seguir experimentando ahora que no va a estar Sannan-san para controlarlo.

- No te preocupes Saito –dijo Sanosuke- estaremos al pendiente de todo. Ustedes procuren que Serizawa-san no haga otro de sus espectáculos.

La puerta se abrió y entró Ryunosuke.

- ¿Ibuki-kun, cuál es la prisa? – preguntó Okita.

- Serizawa-san dice que vayan a la entrada, van a partir de inmediato.

Saito observaba que Ryunosuke estaba nervioso.

- ¿Sucede algo más Ibuki-kun? – preguntó Saito.

- Bueno… es que…

- Habla ya Ryunosuke – insistió Heisuke con impaciencia.

- Una mujer… se va a quedar en el cuartel… en el área de Serizawa-san.

- U…una mujer… - dijo Shinpachi adelantándose al resto.

Todos se miraron entre ellos. Ryunosuke contó lo que Serizawa le había dicho a la mujer de calentarlo en su cama y la respuesta que ella le dio.

- Jajajajaja en verdad le dijo eso. Me hubiese encantado verlo – dijo Okita a quien se le salían las lágrimas de tanto reír – Esa mujer es más valiente que tú Ibuki-chan.

- No me digas chan.

- Ryunosuke y ¿cómo se llama la mujer? – preguntó Heisuke.

Ryunosuke miró a Shinpachi y a Sanosuke antes de responder.

- ...Amamiya Yoko.

* * *

A la entrada del cuartel aguardaban Nagakura, Saito, Kondou, Okita, Sannan, Inoue, Shimada y Yamazaki quienes marcharían junto con Serizawa a Osaka. Su misión era buscar ronins en Osaka y arrestarlos.

- Niimi

- Si Serizawa-sensei.

- Haz lo que te dije.

- Pierda cuidado.

Hijikata, Niimi, Sanosuke, Ryunosuke y Heisuke veían cómo se alejaba el grupo. Shinpachi miraba sobre su hombro. "Quisiera cambiar de lugar contigo, amigo. Amamiya Yoko en el cuartel, vaya broma del destino".

- Bueno todos a su labores aún hay mucho por hacer. –dijo Hijikata

- Ryunosuke, lleva las cosas de Amamiya-san a su cuarto y cuando termines búscame.-dijo Niimi.

- Eh si claro.

- Harada-san…

- Ve a hacer lo que te mandaron Ryunosuke, yo tengo que hacer mi patrullaje.

Ryunosuke vio que Yoko tenía pocas pertenencias, la mayor parte de los bultos eran libros y material de escritura.

- ¿Amamiya-san… puedo entrar?

- Pase.

- Amamiya-san vengo a traer sus cosas.

"Ella ha estado llorando. Sufre porque Yukimura la abandonó o porque imagina que ya Sanosuke sabe de su engaño"

- Gracias Ibuki-san.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

- Ya lo olvidaste, nos conocimos aquel día en la okiya en la que vive Kosuzu-chan.

- Sí claro, pero en esa ocasión dijiste que te llamabas Masako no Yoko.

- Sí, eso hice.

- ¿Por qué?

- Eso ya no importa, de todos modos fue inútil y por eso estoy aquí.

Ryunosuke observaba a Yoko. En verdad ¿esta mujer era capaz de semejante engaño? ¿Era capaz de jugar así con los hombres? Algo en él le decía que Yoko no podía ser así y si había mentido en un principio era por algún otro motivo.

- Ibuki-san, ¿has vuelto a ver a Kosuzu-chan?

- Si está completamente recuperada del golpe y… un momento ella dijo que una doctora la atendió, una doctora… ¿fue usted?

Yoko simplemente asintió.

- Amamiya-san yo quería preguntarle…

- Ibuki-san te dije que me buscaras cuando terminaras aquí, no que perdieras tu tiempo charlando con esta... mujer.

Ambos voltearon para ver a Niimi en la puerta.

- Sí iba a hacerlo.

- Tengo unos mandados para ti. Ahora déjame a solas con Amamiya-san

- Pero…

- Sólo hazlo Ibuki-san

Ryunosuke salió del cuarto pero se ocultó para escuchar lo que Niimi iba a decirle a Yoko. Niimi se acercó hasta donde estaba Yoko. Sin decir palabra le dio una bofetada que la dejó en el suelo.

- Eso fue por burlarte de Serizawa-sama, tú no eres más que una pobre perra extranjera. No vales nada.

Niimi iba saliendo del cuarto y le dijo: La cocina de Serizawa está vacía y no puedes salir del cuartel. Si pones un pie fuera te mandaré azotar. Será interesante ver cómo haces para procurar alimento estos días. Ahora que tal vez pueda darte algo si tú estás dispuesta a ser complaciente conmigo…

- Si lo que estás insinuando es que me acueste contigo para obtener comida, prefiero morir.

- ¡¿Cómo?!

- Si así acostumbras a conseguir mujeres te diré que eso no te servirá con esta pobre perra extranjera.

Niimi la miraba.

- Te vas a arrepentir de esto.

"Aquí está pasando algo más. Yoko definitivamente no es la cualquiera que Sanosuke cree. Tengo que descubrir la verdad de la relación entre Yukimura-sensei y Amamiya-san", pensó Ryunosuke.

- Lleva esto donde Yukimura sensei y quédate ahí hasta que te dé respuesta... Ah Ibuki.

- Si Niimi-san

- La cocina de Serizawa está vacía y debe permanecer así hasta su regreso.

- Pero.

- Comerás con Hijikata y los otros.

- ¿Y Amamiya-san?

- Que ella miré como hace pero tú tienes prohibido traerle alimento está claro.

Ryunosuke asintió y no pudo evitar sentir pena por Yoko.

* * *

Apenas había desayunado muy temprano en la mañana, por lo que ya tenía hambre. Yoko encontró la cocina privada de Serizawa y efectivamente no había alimentos ahí. Ni tan siquiera había té. "No puedo salir del cuartel, pero si consigo alimento dentro del cuartel, no estaría rompiendo las reglas".

Yoko se aventuró a explorar el lugar. El jardín era hermoso. Era un lugar tranquilo. Hermoso y tranquilo dos adjetivos que jamás hubiese pensado que le daría a un cuartel y menos al del Roshigumi. Caminó por el pasillo. "Tiene que haber otra cocina, una donde preparen la comida de los demás".

Captó el clásico sonido de ollas y cacharros. Se sonrió, "lo sabía, sólo espero que me permitan comer".

- ¡Maldita sea! –gritó una voz masculina sumamente molesta.

Yoko se asomó tímidamente en la cocina. Un hombre de cabello negro luchaba literalmente con unos rábanos. Era evidente que no le hacía muy feliz las labores en la cocina.

- Dis-disculpe.

El hombre miró por sobre su hombro. Dos puñales amatistas se clavaron en ella.

- Tú que haces aquí, tenía entendido que Serizawa-sa…. ¡MALDICIÓN!

Hijikata gritó cuando el cuchillo se le deslizó y le hizo un corte en la palma de la mano.

- ¿Está bien?

- Sí...

- Por favor déjeme ver la herida.

- No necesito su ayuda.

- Todo parece indicar lo contrario, Hijikata-san – dijo Yoko mirando al desorden en la cocina. – Venga acá.

- He dicho que no necesito nada de tu parte – protestaba Hijikata pero Yoko sabía cómo tratar con pacientes difíciles.

- Ya le prometo que no le va a doler ¿si? – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Hijikata terminó su protesta. Entre más rápido terminara esto, más rápido se iría ella. Examinaba a la mujer que limpiaba su herida con agua.

- mmmmm

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Se ha hecho un buen corte. Voy a buscar mi caja de medicinas. Mantenga este paño de agua fría apretado. Regreso en un momento.

Yoko fue a su cuarto y trajo su caja de medicinas. Regresó a la cocina y ahí estaba Hijikata sentado en el pasillo. Yoko se sentó junto a él. Hijikata le tendió la mano. Ella limpió la herida y le colocó un ungüento.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Es un ungüento que preparé, es excelente para evitar infecciones.

Yoko tomó su aguja y le dio cinco puntadas a Hijikata en su mano. "Tiene buena mano" pensaba Hijikata mientras seguía mirando a Yoko. Finalmente ella sacó de su caja unos vendajes y empezó a vendar su mano.

- Listo con eso estará bien –dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Nada es que es gracioso que un espadachín tan hábil, pueda herirse con un cuchillo de cocina.

- No se me da el cocinar – respondió Hijikata tosiendo.

Yoko y Hijikata se miraron.

- Aún no me dices que haces fuera del ala de Serizawa.

- Si eso… pues verá. La cocina de Serizawa está vacía y Niimi-san ha dado órdenes de que no salga del cuartel por lo que no puedo buscar comida. Quería preguntarle si era posible que me permitiera cocinar para ustedes, a cambio de comida.

Hijikata la observaba.

- Yo pondré la mesa, recogeré y limpiaré todo cuando terminen de comer. ¿Qué dice?

Hijikata la miraba sin responder. Un gruñido del estómago de Yoko interrumpió sus reflexiones. Yoko se sonrojó y bajó el rostro. Las mejillas y orejas rojas de Yoko hicieron reír a Hijikata.

- No hay mucha variedad, ¿crees que puedas hacer algo que se pueda comer?

- Por supuesto.

- Bien veremos si eres tan buena cocinera como doctora.

- Gracias Hijikata-san.

* * *

- Ryunosuke ¿cocinaste cierto?

- No, Niimi-san me tuvo ocupado toda la tarde.

- Maldición

- ¿Qué pasa Heisuke?

- Sano y yo estuvimos patrullando, eso quiere decir que Hijikata cocinó.

- ¿Hijikata-san sabe cocinar?

- Por supuesto que no.

- Rayos, y mientras Serizawa-san esté de viaje debo comer con ustedes.

- ¿Y eso?

Heisuke y Ryunosuke caminaban por el pasillo mientras éste explicaba lo sucedido. El olor a la comida recién preparada les abría el apetito.

- Huele delicioso, ¿tú cocinaste Ryunosuke? – preguntó Sanosuke que venía caminando por el pasillo detrás de ellos.

- No fue Hijikata-san.

- ¿Hijikata-san?

Abrieron la puerta del comedor. Las bandejas con la comida estaban puestas.

- ¡Guau esto huele delicioso y se ve muy bien! - exclamo Ryunosuke.

- Hijikata-san no pudo haber preparado esto. Él no puede cocinar nada, así su vida dependiera de ello. Es un terrible cocinero. Se los aseguro es preferible comer hierba que algo preparado por Hijikata-san.

- Heisuke…

Hijikata estaba detrás de él y había escuchado cada palabra.

- Hi…jikata-san jejeje. Te has sobrepasado esto se ve delicioso.

Hijikata miró los puestos para Ryunosuke, Heisuke, Sanosuke y para él.

- Tomen asiento ya regreso.

- S..si Hijikata-san – balbuceó Heisuke.

Hijikata fue a la cocina Yoko estaba preparando su bandeja de comida.

- Amamiya-san, ¿vas a comer en la cocina?

- Si Hijikata-san

Hijikata tomó la bandeja de Yoko.

- Sígueme

- Pero…

- Vamos

- A dónde iría Hijikata-san ya quiero empezar a comer – se quejaba Heisuke.

- Perdonen el retraso – dijo Hijikata mientras entraba con una bandeja en sus manos – pasa.

Yoko entró con timidez. Sanosuke la miraba con seriedad; Heisuke, con interés y Ryunosuke sólo esperaba que esto no terminara mal.

- Hijikata-san no quisiera molestar, puedo comer en la cocina.

- Ya que cocinaste para nosotros, comerás con nosotros.

Hijikata colocó su bandeja al lado de Sanosuke.

- Siéntate aquí.

Yoko entró. Los ojos de todos estaban en ella.

- Ya conoces a Ibuki-kun. Junto a él está Toudou Heisuke y junto a ti Harada Sanosuke.

- Hola soy Toudou Heisuke, mucho gusto

- Es un gusto conocerle Toudou-san, soy Amamiya Yoko.

- Eee si claro, pero no me llames Toudou-san suena de viejo, puedes llamarme Heisuke, todos lo hacen. ¿Puedo llamarte Yoko-san?

- Si claro, Heisuke-kun.

- Sano-san no seas grosero, saluda a Yoko-san.

- Mucho gusto… Masako-san.

Yoko podía sentir el tono irónico de Sanosuke.

- Sano, no es Masako es Yoko –le corrigió Heisuke- Todavía sigues pensando en esa Masako-san que estuviste buscando por varias semanas, ya hasta la confundes con Yoko-san.

- Te equivocas Heisuke, Masako-san ya no significa nada para mí. Simplemente fue una mujer que me encontré en la calle. Un encuentro sin importancia. Lamento haberla confundido con ella Amamiya-san o prefiere que la llame Yoko-san.

Yoko miró a Sanosuke. Había tristeza en sus ojos azul verdoso.

- Puede llamarme como quiera, Harada-san.

- Rayos Sano estás muy denso, bueno comamos estoy se ve muy bueno, y no tengo que defenderlo de Shinpachi.

Todos dieron las gracias por la comida y se dispusieron a comer.

* * *

**Notas de l****a**** autora** Y aquí estamos nuevamente. Gracias a todos por los mensaje de cumpleaños. Fue un excelente cumpleaños rodeada por el amor de familia y amigos. En la nota aprovecho para aclarar un punto del capitulo de hoy: la barra de incienso. En ese entonces, el tiempo para atender un cliente se media por lo que duraba una barra de incienso en consumirse. Eso lo aprendí en el manga Kaze Hikaru, que trata de las aventuras de una chica que se hace pasar por chico para unirse al Shinsengumi. Lo recomiendo.

**Sessha Jazmin**: Gracias por tu review y deseos de cumpleaños! Si Yukimura Koudou es maquiavélico. La forma en que experimenta asusta. Pienso que es el tipo de ciencia que olvida su humanidad. Espero que te vaya muy bien en tu rol de fukuchou en tus grupos de la facultad. Sólo recuerda que si hacen reglas el seppuku ya no es considerado un castigo válido (jejeje) Y esperaré con ansias mi regalo.

Y a los demás lectores gracias y anímense a dejar un review. Da mucho animo! Se les aprecia a todos.

Hasta el próximo capítulo

Ainhoa 11


End file.
